The Legend of Zelda: The Broken Hero
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, las almas del héroe y la princesa renacían a través de las diversas eras del tiempo para acabar con el mal que atormentaba Hyrule. Pero, ¿siempre sería así? Actualmente dicho reino era solo una leyenda.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.

 **Comentarios iniciales:**

Hola, estoy de regreso con esta historia, la cual he llevado por mucho tiempo preparando para publicarla, años de hecho, nisiquiera pensé que terminaría siendo un fic.

Y que mejor día para publicarlo que el mismisimo 21 de Febrero, hoy hace 31 años el primer zelda fué lanzado para la clásica NES, momento donde esta magica saga nació, a manos de los maestros: Shigeru Miyamoto y Takashi Tetsuka. En pocos días saldrá Zelda Breath of the Wild junto al Nintendo Switch y para Wii U, sin duda es buen momento para ser fan de esta saga.

Volviendo al fic, pues he decido hacer algo que pocos hacen creo, no he colocado un prólogo, puesto que quiero que descubran todo lo que pasó incluso antes de la historia solo leyendola.

El fic se ubica en la línea de Link niño, siguiendo los acontecimientos de _Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess,_ el fic _Almas Unidas_ de **Goddess Artemiss** , _Hyrule Warriors,_ el fic _Génesis de la Extinción_ de **Zeeklaeres** , y Breath of the Wild.

Aclaro que las relaciones entre estos en cuanto a historia es minimo, por eso aunque el penúltimo ni se encuentra terminado(sino en hiatus v:) pueden seguir la historia sin problemas.

Agradezco a mi beta **Egrett Williams,** por ayudarme con la mayoría de palabras desde wue inicie en esta pagina XD espero también disfrutes de este fic.

Y bueno sin más wue decir, los dejo con la lectura…

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda:**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

 **Capítulo I:** La marca de los Tres Triángulos

El sol recién salía esa pacífica mañana, dando lugar a un hermoso alba, ocasión que muy pocos podrían contemplar desde el inicio, ya que a esas horas todos aún se encontraban dormidos, apenas amanecía.

Bajo ese amanecer, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, rodeado de un espeso y frondoso bosque, la Aldea Oval; un lugar muy pacífico para sus habitantes, donde se encontraba un lugar especial para entrenar futuros soldados o aventureros.

Nadie estaba despierto en ese momento digno de admirar, la salida del astro rey.

Al menos para la mayoría de humanos en el pueblo, pues no solo los pájaros ya estaban despiertos, dos jóvenes, de aproximadamente diecisiete años cada uno, miraban la salida de la extrella matutina como primera obra productiva del día.

Se encontraban en el techo de una enorme casa, una academia.

-Cosas cómo estas son difíciles de ver, ¿no?- Preguntó uno de ellos, sentado en el suelo de la azotea. Un joven castaño con la cabellera en forma de varias puntas, cortas y asimétricas. Vestía una camisa azul con el símbolo de una libélula en su hombro, pantalones beige y calzaba unas botas marrones. Miraba al cielo con su anaranjada mirada, esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

-En realidad no, Migue…-Respondió su compañero, sentado justo al lado de el joven mencionado.- Es cuestión de dormir en el momento perfecto, la duración perfecta, en la posición mas adecuada- agregó orgulloso. Su cabello era algo mas largó, llegando hasta su nuca de una forma que apenas hacía visibles sus orejas. Sus ojos eran ambar, un color alegre como su personalidad bromista, expresada con su sonrisa. Vestía un conjunto parecido al del castaño, solo que la camisa era roja y la libélula era más grande, y estando en todo el pecho.

-Sí que sabes mucho Oswald, pero no deberíamos combinar la palabra madrugar con **él** -insinuó Migue, recostándose en el suelo de madera, colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

El pelinegro suspiró como respuesta, ya sabía con certeza a quién se refería- Yo la verdad prefiero dejarlo dormir lo que quiera, es un holgazan después de todo- aseguró, el haber vivido con él desde hace años le había asegurado esa conclusión.

-Sabes que siempre hace lo posible por ayudar, aunque salga mal, es bueno con lo basico al menos…

En eso tenía razón, pero aún así no era suficiente.

-No lo niego, pienso que sería mejor en algo si en serio se lo propusiera- miró las nubes inexpresivo, diciendolo enserio.- Le salga bien o no, termina diciendo que es un inútil.

Migue negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Decidieron dejar allí el tema.

A pesar de lo problemático que era ese joven para ellos, lo querían como un verdadero amigo, lo conocian muy bien, ya que se habían acompañado desde sus años de infancia, bueno, desde los nueve en realidad.

El pasado de su amigo seguía siendo un misterio para ambos, ya que sufría amnesia, aunque a él no le molestaba, siempre decía que era feliz con su actual estilo de vida, sea cierto o no, no es como si siempre lo demostrara.

-¿Algún día recordará que sucedió antes de ese día?- Preguntó el castaño, interesado en el tema nuevamente. No había mucha posibilidad por más que lo deseara, era triste que su amigo no pueda ni recordar ni a sus padres.

Llevaban todo el tiempo que se conocían con esa pregunta, quizás el antiguo él era muy diferente, aunque fuese un niño en ese entonces, sigue siendo un hylian, una raza muy rara de ver en el reino.

-A diferencia de su nombre, no ha llegado a mostrar señales de que recuerde algo, inclusó olvido que hacía antes de despertar en medio del bosque Oval- dijo Oswald serio, recordando los días que pasó con él antes de que los tres ingresaran a la academia, lo cuál fue hace unos cinco años.

-Seguro se molestará si descubre que hablamos de él sin su presencía- dijo Migue riendo al imaginar su rostro.

El pelinegro sonrió, levantándose.- Entonces vamos por él, es nuestro día libre y debemos aprovecharlo…

* * *

...

 _Era una noche oscura, emanando un aura siniestra, ni las extrellas y la luna era visibles, las grises nubes cubrían el cielo, como sí de neblina se tratara._

 _El ambiente estaba tenso en el pequeño y antes pacífico pueblo, lo cuál se quedaba corto a lo que sucedía._

 _El poblado se encontraba en llamas, algunas casas ya estaban destruidas. Varios soldados atacaban sin piedad a cualquier residente que veían. Todos liderados por un encapuchado, un ser de más de dos metros de altura. Claramente un hechicero, acompañado por su ejército, pero este no atacaba, parecía solo centrarse en buscar algo o a alguien._

 _Uno de los residentes intentó atacar al malvado lider, con ropa pueblerina, pelinegro y usando una espada. Trató de atravesarle el pecho con el arma, sin embargo, el extraño lo detuvo con su mano derecha como si nada, para luego romper el filo apretando su mano._

 _El señor se sorprendió, pero no pudo volver a reaccionar, el enemigo le atacó en el estómago con un empujón, usando su mano izquierda, haciéndole gritar y mandarlo unos metros atrás._

 _Desde un callejón, mirando temeroso la escena, había un niño. Temblando de miedo y guardando silencio solo miraba, no podía hacer más que ver su hogar, familia y amigos sufrir._

 _-No…..-Murmuró de repente, retrocediendo y buscando una forma de escapar…_

 _-¡Ahhh!-Una enorme esfera negra le pasó por un lado, chocando con una pared de al frente, sorprendiéndolo._

 _Detrás de él escuchó unos fuertes pasos, no volteó, solo se agachó y se cubrió los oídos, no queriendo saber nada de la cruel realidad._

 _-Te estaba buscando…_

…

-¡NOOOO…AHHH!-Despertó un joven rubio de golpe, literalmente, se había sentado rápido por reflejo chocando su frente contra la cama de arriba, pues él dormía en una litera, sí, abajo.

Se sobó despacio la frente, aguantando el golpe, odiandose por ser tan descuidado, no era la prinera vez que se golpeaba.

-Ese sueño de nuevo…- Pensó seriamente, ya era la cuarta vez que lo tenía. Todas eran iguales, la aldea en llamas, muertes, soldados atacando inocentes y un encapuchado hechicero liderándolos... Este siempre le daba un mal presentimiento. Era una escena trágica, no sabía su conexión con ella, esperaba que solo fuese causalidad.

El rubio se miró al espejo que había frente a la litera, observando sus propios ojos azules, los cuales no mostraban el miedo que sentía en su interior. Siempre ocultaba sus dolores de los demás, hasta de sus dos únicos amigos, no quería preocuparlos mucho más de cómo ya lo estaban.

Desde que los tres entraron a la academia, sus vidas parecieron mejorar, pudo mostrar sus habilidades de combate y agilidad a grandes maestros. Sentía un enorme deseo de poder usarlas para bien, pero no sabía cómo.

-No creo que deba siquiera intentar, no después de aquella vez…

Se recordó a sí mismo peleando contra un bandido en un duelo de espadas, él era inexperto en ese entonces, pudo darle pelea, pero perdió y los bandidos escaparon. Se sintió como un inútil por no llegar a detener sus planes.

-Era inútil intentarlo, pero aun así lo hice…- antes de esa pelea había escuchado un grito que provenía de **ella** al verla a punto de ser atacada no contuvo sus deseos de protegerla.

-Seguro parecí un tonto…-Se recostó en la cama avergonzado, con su mano izquierda cubriéndole el rostro, sonrojado por recordarla.

-¿Qué es lo que siento?...- Imaginó su rostro,aunque no duró mucho…

-¡AH!- Un brillo de su mano dominante le quemó internamente. Jadeando, miró el dorso, donde tenía aquel símbolo extraño de tres **triángulos** , algo que sólo él y sus amigos sabían que poseía, los padres de Oswald le pidieron estrictamente que nunca dejara la marca a la vista, y menos le llegara a contar de eso a un extraño.

Aunque se le escapó con Migue, pero no le importó ya que él era su segundo amigo cercano, hasta Oswald y sus padres le tenían confianza.

Pero ese era otro tema…

Últimamente, con ciertos tipos de pensamientos, la marca reaccionaba de forma negativa a él, como dándole un castigo de daño al azar, desde pequeñas punzadas hasta fatales quemaduras, no era dolor físico, sino mental. Pero sabía que de allí provenía, siempre brillaba cuando pasaba, en especial el triángulo inferior derecho, el único que parecía representar que estaba roto.

-Si está roto no debería brillar, ¿entonces que representa?… ¿Qué demonios me pasa en esta mano?

Ni los padres de Oswald tenían una clara respuesta.

-Siempre que quiero pasar tiempo con ella, esto me lo impide, es como si me dijera que no…

Su marca titilaba de forma tenue, ante la mirada confundida de su portador.

-O quizás… Solo intenta evitar que pase lo obvio- suspiró resignado.- Nadie saldría con alguien como yo…

Por unos segundos su mente le reflejó una silueta, era imposible de saber quién era, la rapidez de la imagen fue instantánea, aunque sintió algo en su pecho al verla. Se abrazó las piernas y recostó su frente en sus rodillas, cada día era más confuso para el ojiazul desde que la conoció. Era tan absurdo que prefirió llevarse ese problema consigo a la tumba, nadie podía ayudarlo.

Minutos después sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, asustándolo al punto de caerse de la cama, gritando por reflejo.

-Vaya, Link, ¿estabas despierto? Te perdiste de un alba magnífico- Le dijo un joven castaño, Migue.

El rubio se levantó, a pesar de lo anterior, no pareció tomarle importancia.

-Lo siento- se rascó la nuca, algo que hacía cuando se sentía apenado- Es que estaba muy cansado…

-¿Pero cómo? Si dormimos a la misma hora tras hacer las mismas actividades.

-Cuando se trata de dormir nadie supera a nuestro enlacito- interrumpió un joven pelinegro, apoyando su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta, sonriendo.

-¡Oswald!- Se sorprendió Link, su amigo normalmente a esas horas estaba muy ocupado.

-Siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocemos, mi madre siempre me pedía despertarte para que pudieras comer con nosotros, perezoso- se burló oswald.

-Sí,claro, es una excusa, te gustaba despertarme de las formas más rara posibles- Reclamó Link, cruzando los brazos por recordar esas extrañas mañanas- Un día con agua, otro con cloro, y en el siguiente agua con cloro. ¡Qué rayos pasa por tu mente!

-Cosas que solo yo entiendo- confesó orgulloso, tocando su frente con el dedo índice y sonriendo burlonamente.

Migue no paraba reír, era divertido escuchar a Oswald molestar a Link, desde niños entre ellos se trataban así, aunque el rubio nunca había llegado a hacer algo para molestar…

-Piensas en las frentes de las chicas, y aveces en pequeñas…

Más bien, casi nunca.

-¡QUÉ!- Gritó el pelinegro al ser descubierto, expresando sorpresa en su mirada.

-Es fácil de notar, sobretodo cuando dibujas, pues la mayoría de las obras que te quedas son niñas pequeñas con su frente al descubierto- admitió Link, no queriendo ser el único molestado en ese momento.

Migue no lo soportó, se tapó la boca al no querer reír bastante fuerte, todo eso era verdad.

-Piefilico…-dijo el pelinegro, resignado, no tenía nada más para molestarle.

-Yo no oculto eso, solo se lo digo al que se de cuenta.

El castaño se colocó entre los dos, parando de reír.

-Ya chicos, parecen una pareja hablando de sus gustos- dijo Migue con gracia.

-Bueno- dijeron al unísono para después sonreir.

-Link- este volteó a verle- Como hoy es nuestro día libre, el maestro Dante nos pidió un recado ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Tirar un par de armas en el suelo?

-Comprar armas en el pueblo…- dijo sorprendido- ¿no?

-Sí, amigo, comprar armas en el pueblo- concluyó Oswald negando con la cabeza, sus amigos eran un poco olvidadizos, o tal vez Link se vengó por lo de "pareja de casados" prefería no preguntar.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza y se fue a poner su ropa de la Academia, como dormía con short, no tardó nada en cambiarse. Se puso una camisa parecida a la de sus amigos, pero esta era azul y con el logo en el centro del pecho, los pantalones beige y botas marrones.

Luego fue rápido al baño a cepillarse, no tardó mucho antes de salir.

-¿No te peinarás?- preguntó Oswald.

-No hace falta, siento que así como esta se ve bien- negó Link tocando su cabellera rubia, le llegaba hasta la nuca, pero las patillas las tenía más largas que Oswald, casi le tocaban los hombros. Ambos no pudieron evitar darle la razón, ese estilo alocado combinaba muy bien con él.

Estando ya listos, salieron de la habitación.

Después de un ligero desayuno, decidieron caminar.

Como aún era muy temprano, Link y sus amigos decidieron explorar un poco la Academia, la cual era la estructura más grande del poblado Oval.

La academia Libélula de caballeros y aventureros.

En un principio el nombre les parecía extraño, pues la libélula era un insecto escurridizo que vivía en cualquier lugar humedo, era raro de ver en otros tipos de ambientes. Todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas con unas simples palabras,- Sí, es un animal libre que siempre se va de aventura, y como es frágil se enfrenta a esos peligros con sus limitadas habilidades, incluso en una lengua antigua es conocida como dragón volador- Tenían razón, eso era un aventurero, algo que por años el trío soñaba con llegar a ser, así no se quedarían estancados en un solo lugar sin hacer nada.

-¿Este es nuestro último año, verdad?- Preguntó el castaño, colocando sus manos sobre su nuca, mirando los dibujos del techo, que relataban una historia antigua.

-Si, lo es- respondió Link, recordando lo que significaba.

-Ya pasaron cinco años desde que entramos, el tiempo sí que pasa muy rápido, ¿no creen?

Los tres estaban de acuerdo en eso.

…

 _-Link, ¿aún deseas ser un aventurero? -Preguntó un pequeño Oswald, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya conocía la respuesta de su amigo._

 _A su lado estaba Migue, emocionado por la noticia, a él se lo dijeron antes._

 _-¡Por supuesto!-Aclaró el rubio, emocionado y con ambas manos en puño y moviéndoles frente a él.- Sabes que mis únicos recuerdos son mi nombre y el ser un aventurero, lo cual aún mantengo como objetivo en mi vida, quizás así descubra quién soy._

 _-Nosotros también lo esperamos, en ese caso enlacito, ¡acaban de abrir una academia para aventureros!- le reveló emocionado, el ojiazul tampoco aguantó la alegría._

 _-Si ese es el caso…-estiró su mano con la palma abajo.- Seamos los mejores aventureros del reino._

 _Oswald y Migue hicieron lo mismo, juntando cada uno sus manos._

 _-¡Por nuestros sueños!- dijeron los tres al unísono, estaban preparados para experimentar lo que sea en ese lugar._

 _Así de simple había sido la desicion de la acafemia, en la cual aprenderían distinto tipos de cosas relacionadas a los aventureros, incluso entrenarían para ser uno._

 _Y así fue por cinco años…_

…

Link sonrió al recordar ese día, la promesa que se hicieron entre los tres fue cumplida, incluso lograron ser los mejores de la academia con el paso de los años.

-¿Qué habrá sido de Taku?- Se preguntó el castaño.

-¿El cocinero o el que molestaba a Link?- Bromeó Oswald, ya sabía que era el segundo, era imposible olvidar a ese tonto.

Migue lo miró confundido, no captó la broma.

El pelinegro suspiró- No lo sé, o siguió siendo el patán imbécil de siempre o habrá cambiado tras recibir aquella paliza que Link le dio- Rió al recordar ese momento, aunque al rubio le incomodó.

-Yo espero lo primero- Respondió este, Taku le traía malos recuerdos, en especial uno que tenía que ver con **ella**.

Sus compañeros le miraron sonriendo, él estaba ruborizado, obviamente sabían en quién pensaba.

-Y aún no te confesas…- le recordó Migue.

Aquello sorprendió a Link, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

-No creo que deba hacerlo…- y tampoco sabía mucho de eso.

-No seas cobarde, puedes terminar lamentándote si no lo haces, no sabemos si la volverás a ver.

Él no respondió, seguía con la mirada desviada, pensando en ella, la joven que solo hacía debatir a su corazón, entre si le gustaba o no.

-No creo que yo lo guste…

Ambos rieron, haciendo que el rubio los viera confundido.

-Eres lento, sabemos que ella te gusta por como la has tratado, y como ella te trata a ti, le gustas, está muy claro- explicó Migue, ante la duda de él, no era la primera vez.

-No creas que sólo porque ambos tengan orejas puntiagudas y sean los únicos así en Oval llegamos a esta conclusión- Terminó Oswald, quería dejar a Link sin excusas baratas.

El ojiazul de nuevo no dijo nada, sonrojado bajó la mirada, sin saber que pensar.

Ella era la única chica con la que pudo relacionar una amistad, las demás siempre se alejaban de él, por sus orejas, aunque no le molestaba, pero aquello evitó que tuviera amistades femeninas. Sólo ella le llegó a despertar ese tipo de interés, quizás por ser la primera, llegaba más allá de su gusto, el cual consideraba bizarro, ni siquiera se lo había dicho; siempre fue muy buena con él, ayudándole con problemas pequeños y cuidándole cuando enfermaba, ¿quién se resistiría a llegar amar a una joven así?

Él quisiera hacerlo, aún no le conocía mucho, sentía que ella dejaría de hablarle si lo hacía. Lo entendería, él mismo se consideraba un joven que no valía la pena.

La imaginó, esa joven que le llamó la atención, era un poco más baja que él, su cabellera era larga, hasta la cintura; sus orejas puntiagudas, como las de él, algo que nunca pudo volver a ver en nadie más; y por supuesto, su sonrisa, imaginarla no era lo mismo que verla expresarla, su corazón se aceleraba con recordarla, como cuando despertó sano en la enfermería, eso fue lo primero que ella le dió, o cuando…

-¡Ay…!- Una punzada en su mano izquierda detuvo sus pensamientos, de nuevo, evitando que pensara en ella de esa manera.

-¡Link!- ambos se sorprendieron ante su repentino grito, inclusó la mano izquierda del susodicho parecía haberse iluminado un momento.

Oswald le tomó por los hombros al verlo jadeando- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

-¿O algún extraño tipo de calambre no identificado?- continuó Migue, mirando el brazo de su amigo.

Él los miró por un momento, tenía mucho que quería decirles, cómo su teoría de por qué su marca le lastimaba, o los sueños que tenía de vez en cuando, se sentiría feliz de poder liberarse…

-Nada, solo un calambre común, ya saben… Ayer exageré usando mi mano en…-no terminó la frase, le avergonzaba decirlo.

Sus amigos comprendieron, diciendo "ohhh" al unísono, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, tal vez.

-Debes tener más cuidado, no importa que tan deliciosa sean las imágenes que veas, debes cuidar tu salud y mantener estable tus pensamientos concientes, pervertidos y piefilicos- explicó Oswald, inclusó colocó su mano derecha en su mentón para simular super inteligencia, pero tenía razón.

-Tú no pareces equilibrarla dibujando a tus niñas pequeñas- le recordó el castaño sin aguantar la risa.

Esto molestó al pelinegro, incluso le tomó los hombros esta vez, sacudiéndolo- ¡SOY MUY CONCIENTE DE LO QUE HAGO MALDITO! ¡¿Tú incluso llegaste a golpear con tu bota a un maestro y me dices loco a mí?!.

-¡P…ero… fue… acci…dent…al!- explicó el castaño, siendo sacudido fuertemente, Oswald era mas fuerte que él.

Link no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante esa mini discusión, le encantaba verlos pelear como si sus vidas dependieran de cosas menores.

Ellos incluso rieron, perdonándose mutuamente, aunque el castaño estaba mareado.

-Creo que las tiendas ya han abierto- Intuyó Link, mirando por la ventana, ya el cielo era más claro y en la aldea habían personas en su día a día, pocas, tal vez los vendedores en camino a sus trabajos.

-No se diga más- aplaudió Oswald, para luego tomar a sus compañeros por los hombros, estaba de buen humor.- ¡Compremos las mejores armas para nuestro maestro Dante!

-¡Sí!- dijeron los tres al unísono, corriendo hacía la salida de la academia, en una carrera por quién era más rápido.

Nada podía arruinar ese día…

* * *

Muy lejos de aquella aldea, se encontraba la ciudadela del reino, en la región de Lanayru. Apenas había amanecido y ya había mucha gente alrededor, en lo suyo, ¡todo estaba repleto!

Aprovechando esto, un joven peliblanco y de ojos rojos se adentró al pueblo, no queriendo llamar la atención, aunque era imposible debido a sus ropajes, orejas, y el tatuaje sobre su ojo izquierdo. Eran raros de ver para los humanos de ese lugar, por eso cubrió su cabeza con una capucha, mientras caminaba por las calles.

El peliblanco vestía una especie de traje de combate, con un pectoral que portaba un gran ojo azul como símbolo, un protector gris en su brazo izquierdo y uno azul en el derecho, además de unas vendas en el antebrazo del mismo; sobre su piel usaba un traje negro algo ajustado, del cuello hasta la cintura, ya de allí un pantalón sujetado por un cinturón le cubría hasta los tobillos, calzaba unas botas negras a juego.

Era un lugar fácil de perderse, pero no imposible de saber el camino si se usaba el castillo como referencia, más si este era el lugar al que iba, pero primero tenía que hacer un necesario desvío.

-Aún es temprano…- Murmuró el joven, sentando en una silla del primer cafetín que encontró, tenía un poco de hambre.

Le tomaron la orden sin problemas, mientras esperaba su pedido ideaba varias formas de completar su plan, no era sencillo, no de momento, debía conocer qué tipo de persona era al que buscaba.

-¡Abran paso, es el general de reino y sus soldados!

Hablando de casualidades…

Miró a la dirección que el aldeano señaló, era cierto, una enorme fila de soldados pasaba, sus armaduras eran negras, con ropas grises por debajo, llevaban distintos tipos de armas, nada fuera de lo común, más allá de su comportamiento tan similar al caminar, estaban bien sincronizados.

-Que manipuladores, se nota a leguas que están bajo un hechizo- le dió un sorbo a su vaso de agua- no parece molestarles, no le veo el problema.

Entre los soldados estaba el general, fácil de notar por ser el más alto de todos los que marchaban. Él no lo hacía, incluso portaba ropa algo distinta, una armadura mas compleja y una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, adémas de un antifaz que cubría parte de su rostro, solo eran visible sus ojos ambar intimidantes, bueno, solo para el joven que tenía una gran visión.

Le dió otro sorbo a su agua, sonriendo maliciosamente- No creo tener problemas contra él.

Unos segundos después, llegó la mesera con su orden, un pan con queso simple, era lo suficiente para el joven.

Ya más tarde continuaría a lo que vino, el general estaría un buen rato ocupado, era mejor hablarle después…

En medio de todo el ejército, aún se encontraba el general, pensativo, mientras guiaba a sus lacayos hasta el castillo, su expresión era indecifrable, pues estaba cubierto por el antifaz y la capucha. Por lo que nadie sabría si esta feliz o enojado, no por nada hasta sus propios hombres le temian.

Tras un largo camino llegaron a la entrada del castillo, los soldados entraron sin problemas al estar autorizados por el rey, incluso el general. Los guerreros que no pertenecían a su equipo le temían, por eso le dejaban pasar sin reclamar, ya sabían que se trataba de él.

Minutos después, el general se adentró al salón personal del rey, el cual estaba decorado con piezas de todo tipo, pinturas caras, escuturas costosas, en fin lo típico de la realeza.

El silencio permaneció en la sala por un rato, ambos conscientes de la presencía del otro, pensando como iniciar la importante conversación

-Hace rato que te esperaba…- Inició el rey, mirando por la ventana, con su mano derecha tocando esta.

-Lo sé, pude sentirlo- se acercó a la ventana de al lado, un poco alejada de donde estaba el monarca.

El rey usaba un traje formal de color vinotinto, con algunos rasgos rojo sobre este, usaba una capa de color negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, el símbolo del reino estaba en ella. Y sobre sus largos y algo extraños cabellos anaranjados, portaba una corona, de color oro con unas joyas como accesorio, representando cada región del reino, siete en total.

Tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, pero no se notaba muy viejo, solo unas leves arrugas en sus mejillas. Suspiró, luego miró con sus ojos verdes al general, que seguía en silencio, esperando órdenes.

-¿Algunas buenas noticias?- preguntó el monarca.

-Ya exploramos toda la región de Eldin, Necluda y Altun. Todas no mostraban signos de poseer lo que buscábamos, incluso unos nos llamaron locos por creer algo como eso. Majestad, no encontramos nada, ni alguna referencia.- Explicó con detalle el hechicero, enojado por no poder cumplir su objetivo y fallarle a su monarca.

-Entiendo…- Miró al cielo, habían muchos pajaros sobrevolando la ciudadela, simulando lel estado de paz en el qué se encontraba el pueblo.- solo queda buscar por el desierto gerudo, Oval y Hebra.

-Nos tomaría años, tardamos once buscando por toda Lanayru, Farone, y las que te he mencionado. ¿Tan difícil es encontrar a un maldito portador?- reclamó furioso, ansioso de ya tener en su poder a esos malditos.

-Paciencia, compañero, paciencia- le calmó el rey- El Reino de Zyrak es muy grande, tomando en cuenta todas las provincias y regiones de este…-Miró a su derecha, donde estaba el mapa del reino cubriendo la parte superior de la pared.

Ambos ya llevaban mucho tiempo en esa busqueda, era inútil rendirse después de haber llegado tan lejos. Estando solo dos pasos de cumplir la meta.

-¿Señor, cree que funcione sólo con dos?- preguntó el encapuchado, confundido ante tal idea- La leyenda dejaba en claro que tres son necesarias.

El Rey colocó su mano derecha en su mentón, pensativo, ese era un problema muy claro, pero no tenían otra opción, la leyenda era muy clara sobre ese punto, y no confirmaba sus suposiciones, nadie lo habría intentado entonces.

- **Poder** , **Sabiduría** , y **Valor**. Juntos forman un legendario poder que mantuvo tanto a salvo como en desgracía a ese antiguo reino.- calló por un momento, caminando hacia una repisa.- Tenemos el Poder con nosotros…- Retiró el mantel que cubría la vitrina, dentro se encontraba un triángulo dorado que emanaba su aura alrededor.

El general miró la reliquia, aquella que obtuvo de las profundidades del desierto, y la que comenzó todo, la busqueda del resto del triángulo, como una misión personal de él, pero no podía hacerlo solo, decidiendo unirse al rey y al ejército en esto. Tuvo una enorme decepción al saber sobre el resto de las piezas…

-Si somos realistas, la **Sabiduría** no debería existir en esta época… El **Valor** sería la única pieza que nos debería faltar, con dos **Trifuerzas** en nuestro poder, Zyrak será un reino poderoso- explicó mientras volvía a cubrir la vitrina.- Cuando tengamos ambas se las daremos a nuestros herederos, tu futuro hijo poseerá el valor, y mi hija tendrá el poder.

-Me parece un trato justo, majestad- asintió, el que solo faltara un triángulo haría más corta la búsqueda.

-¿Padre?

Una voz femenina llamó al rey desde la entrada a la sala, ambos miraron de donde provenía, sorprendidos.

Era una joven peliverde de ojos del mismo color, hermosa, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y un pequeño lunar entre su ojo izquierdo y oreja. Vestía un elegante vestido blanco que llegaba a los tobillos, con los brazos descubiertos y desenguantados; calzaba unas largas botas blancas, bajo estas usaba unas largas medias negras. Sobre su cabeza portaba una corona, el símbolo de su estatus, de color plateado, dos gemas blancas y una esmeralda entre estas. Era la Princesa de Zyrak, confundida tras escuchar voces proviniendo de esa sala.

-Padre, ¿qué le estás contando al general?- volvió a preguntar la joven peliverde, dudosa.

-Lamento si le molestamos, alteza- dijo el general dando una reverencia.- Su padre hablaba sobre aumentar mi sueldo, por todo mi trabajo duro en estos años.

El monarca abrió más sus ojos ante tales palabras.

-¿Es cierto eso?- le preguntó al dichoso.

-Sí, era sobre eso, querida Remilia- no tuvo más opción que ceder, de nuevo el general les salvó de que su hija descubriera el plan que han llevado en proceso por varios años.

La princesa les miró no muy convencida, pero prefirió no saber más del tema, no le interesaba.- Quería avisarte que el consejo lo nesesita en este momento, es importante.

-Ya estare allá, hija, descansa.

-Hmmp- expresó la regente antes de irse de la sala cerrando de nuevo la puerta, dirugiéndose a su habitación.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ambos pensaban cómo seguir con él plan.

-Descansa unos días antes de partir, Oval es una región pequeña, será fácil si solo mandas a uno de los tuyos- aconsejó el rey antes de caminar a la salida, serio.

-Lo pensaré…- Respondió el hechicero, viendo a su lider saliendo por la única puerta de la sala.

Suspiró, la búsqueda de los triángulos era difícil, incluso para toda la cantidad de ventaja y poder de la monarquía del propio reino. Sin mencionar que la ausencia de un pedazo de la reliquia no solo le daba una ventaja, también podría dar resultados inútiles. Pero no era lo que más le molestaba.

-Lo tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos…-Murmuró enojado, recordando cierta noche en la región de Farone…

* * *

Remilia caminó a paso apresurado por los pasillos, ignorando las reverencias que las sirvientas le hacían por cada una que pasaba, no se sentía de humor tras lo que había escuchado…

- _"Si somos realistas, la Sabiduría no debería existir en esta época"_ -

¿A qué se refería su padre con eso?

Ella ya conocía la leyenda, desde niña, cuando leyó aquel libro de la sección prohibida, pero nunca se atrevió a contarle.

Al llegar al ultimo pasillo fue hasta el final de este, donde se encontraba la puerta más lujosa, su habitación; entrando en ella.

Era grande y muy ordenada, típica de una princesa, incluso poseìa un balcón.

La peliverde cerró la puerta con seguro, se quitó las botas y las dejó cerca de la puerta por si tendría que volver a salir, quedándose en medias y con el resto del vestido. Se acostó en la cama bocabajo, dando un largo suspiro.

Estaba agotada no solo por todas las obligaciones que debía hacer como la princesa de todo el reino, el cuál conocía bastante, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna para ver más allá de las paredes del castillo.

Se encontraba enojada, aunque no por lo duro de su deber, ya a eso se había acostumbrado.

-Estúpido…-murmuró refiriéndose a su padre, por creer semejante insinuación.

En la leyenda un héroe poseía el **valor** , el villano el **poder** , y la **Sabiduría** terminaba siendo portada por la princesa del reino.

Por lo que si el héroe renació, ¿no sería lógico que ella fuera la encarnación de Hylia? Después de todo era la princesa de Zyrak.

Suspiró nuevamente, miraba desilucionada su dorso de la mano derecha, no había ninguna marca allí.

-Tengo que ser la portadora… soy la princesa…

- _"Si tomamos en cuenta lo que dice esta leyenda, tu deberías poseer la Sabiduría"_ \- Recordó esas palabras, se las había dicho su unico amigo... la última vez que se vieron.

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras, ese niño que había logrado hacerla feliz con cada una de sus visitas, y eso que él no era de la realeza. Eran logica sus palabras, obvio le creería...

Si solo no se hubiera ido...

Apretó sus puños y golpeó su cama descontrolada.

-¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO! ¡Sí soy la princesa del destino!- Tomó su almohada y la golpeó imaginando el rostro de aquél niño que extrañaba ver.

Se detuvo a mirar la almohada, lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, unas que nadie más que él habían visto salir.

-Tonto… ¿por qué me abandonaste?

Abrazó su almohada, terminando de acostarse mirando a la pared, nececitaba desahogar ese dolor de nuevo, uno que había contenido por años, que no siempre dejaba salir…

* * *

En uno de los balcones del castillo, se encontraba el general del reino descansando, mirando al horizonte y pensando lo discutido con su superior. Quedaban regiones por revisar, en alguna de ellas debía encontrarae el portador del fragmento del valor, la última pieza que les quedaba por tener y completar el plan.

Apesar de ser temprano, las nubes cubrían el cielo, dando un ambiente grisáceo al lugar, pero él no salió para contemplar estupidas vistas...

- _"Oval es una región muy pequeña, aconsejo que solo vaya uno de los tuyos"_ -

Recordó las palabras del monarca, sin duda tenía razón, Oval era pequeño, no solo comparado a Eldin o Hebra, sino a todas las demás, no valdría la pena llevar a todo un equipo allí y causar un escándalo de nuevo, no podía repetir lo que hizo en Farone.

-Pero, no tengo a nadie para que vaya, y no puedo dejar solo a mis lacayos, no piensan demasiado.

Era un plan difícil, estaba seguro que se le ocurriría algo, solo debía pensar bien sus posibilidades, si tan solo tuviera en su equipo alguien que fuera capaz de sobrevivir por si solo.

De repente, sintió que alguien apareció detrás de él, con un aura que tenía mucho tiempo sin detectar, que se contrastaba con la suya propia.

-Así qué, ¿eres el general?- Preguntó el peliblanco recién aparecido, con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. Esperó varios minutos a que el general saliera, era su oportunidad.

El hechicero se giró para encararle, no parecía sorprendido de que le esperaran.

-Sí, ese soy yo… Sheikah.

Él rió al ser descubierto, ya lo veía venir de un hechicero. Se quitó la capucha para revelar su cara, observando al general con su rojiza mirada.

-Quiero unirme a tu ejército- pidió mientras le daba una leve reverencia, sin dejar de sonreir con seguridad.

-¿Por qué motivo alguien como tú, sirviente de las diosas, quiere unirse a mi equipo?- le exigió dándole la espalda, mirando al horizonte, era rara esa contradictoria petición.

-Motivos personales, incluyendo, encontrar al héroe…

El general suspiró al escuchar aquello, él entonces ya sabía de la existencia del héroe, eso sería un problema menos; incluso él podría serle de más ultilidad que todos sus lacayos juntos.

-Investiga la región Oval, busca al portador del valor, ese será el héroe que buscas, no lo mates, traélo aquí.

El joven sheikah asintió, levantándose de nuevo, no esperaba esa condición personalmente, pero si era la única manera...

-Estaré allá en unas dos semanas como mucho, así que partiré de inmediato.

Y así como apareció, se fue, sin más.

El hechicero rió, el plan marchaba perfectamente, ahora con un sheikah de su lado, la búsqueda sería menos difícil.

El guerrero de las sombras se encontraba en el techo del castillo, mirando al sur, la dirección donde Oval se ubicaba, inexpresivo, emocionado por dentro, preparado para iniciar su largo viaje.

Sobretodo si era para acabar con él.

-Seas quién seas, acabaré contigo, estupido héroe, voy a superarte- Miró su artefacto que ponía un mapa en la pantalla.- Sheikah slate, llévame a Oval.

Y la dirección se marcó, como suponía era una larga distancia, decidiendo ya ponerse en marcha, le esperaría un largo camino.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, una fémina figura le miraba desde las sombras del castillo, con una ansiosa sonrisa.

-Querido Shade… veamos quién encuentra a mi amado héroe primero- propuso hablándose a sí misma, lamiendo sus labios, mirando al susodicho.

El guerrero sintió un escalofrío, por lo que miró a los lados, cómo no encontró nada, decidió seguir. Nada impediría su objetivo, ese por el que entrenó por tantos años.

La figura desapareció, esta vez una rojiza hada era la que seguía al joven desde cierta distancia, ocultando su escensia para no ser detectada por él.

Aprovechaba tanto sus ya antiguas, como nuevas habilidades...

* * *

Unas pocas horas pasaron desde que comenzaron a comprar las armas que su maestro les había pedido, una de cada tipo, hasta que agotaron la cantidad de rupias prestadas, cumplieron su objetivo, ahora descansaban orgullosamente.

-¡Esta ballesta parece un arco! Como me encataría tenerla para mí.- dijo Migue mirando esa arma, la que más atención le llamó. Lo decía literalmente, el arma era tan larga como un arco, con la posibilidad de adaptarse, para alargar o acortar la precisión.

-Puede que Dante te la regale si superas su entrenamiento.- le sugirió el pelinegro, chequeando un alabarda curioso. Larga, y con un filo pequeño en la parte superior, y abajo un gancho.

Ellos ya sabían manejar bien todo tipo de armas de combate, en la academia se requería aprender lo básico de cada estilo, para finalmente perfeccionar el que sea más comodo para el usuario. Migue prefirió el ataque a distancia, complementado por un cuchillo, Oswald decidió un arma cercana de no mucho filo, y quizás incluso él mismo podría mejorar, finalmente Link seleccionó una espada, muy básica pero un experto en usarla, tras todo el largo entrenamiento que tuvo.

-Quizás deba usar un arco también ¿no creen?- preguntó el rubio, dudoso de limitarse a combate a poca distancia, solo era por si acaso.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

-No estaría mal, pero asegurate de tener buena punteria primero, no como cuando rompiste los jarrones del vecino con aquel tirachinas.- le recordó Oswald, aún atento a su alabarda.

El ojiazul suspiró, si había mejorado por mucho su puntería desde entonces, pero quizás no era buen momento, debía centrarse en la espada.

-Exploraré un rato…- avisó Link mientras se levantaba, llevándose la espada con él. Necesitaba pensar. Sus amigos le miraron irse sin hacer nada.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlo solo?- preguntó el castaño, preocupado por él.

-Él puede cuidarse solo- aseguró Oswald sonriendo, guardando el alabarda y tomando la caja.- Volvamos a la academia.

Migue asintió sonriendo, presentía que algo le pasaba a su amigo, lo mejor era dejarlo sólo al aire libre el tiempo que necesitara.

Link caminaba por los alrededores del pueblo, la gente estaba muy animada ese día, se divertían con todas las cosas que hacían, expresandolo en sus rostros y acciones…

Menos él, se sentía fuera de lugar al ver que todos poseían orejas redondas, incluso algunos niños se burlaban por la forma de sus orejas, no podía hacer nada, solo dejarse ser burla, ¿qué podría hacer después de todo?

Bajó la mirada, suspirando, siguió su camino sin rumbo alguno, queriendo poder liberarse de sus pensamientos, los cuáles cada día eran más duros.

No recordaba nada de su vida antes de llegar a Oval, caminando por el bosque y encontrandose con Oswald, él unico que se atrevió hablarle en ese momento.

Años pasaron desde ese momento, aún así siente que nada a cambiado, pudo mejorar su fuerza y técnica, fortaleciendo su exterior, pero seguía siendo el mismo inútil de siempre por dentro...

¿No podría ser peor?

-¡Link!

Escuchó una dulce voz llamándole, se detuvo, sus latidos incluso incrementaban poco a poco, ya sabía de quién se trataba, no esperaba que estuviera allí. Miró ha ambos lados, buscandola.

-¡Estoy aquí!

Se giró a mirarla y ubicarla, abriendo más sus azulados ojos al ver los rojos de ella, sonreía, incluso sus tambien puntiagudas orejas le transmitían felicidad, una que la joven solo dirigía a él, como siempre hacía al mostrarla, la más hermosa que él había visto.

Los largos y oscuros cabellos de la joven se movían al compás del viento, usaba la misma ropa de la academia, de color negro, el mismo de su larga cabellera, la cuál se contrastada con la blanca piel de la pelinegra, como si de porcelana se tratara.

-Yui…- Sonrió al verla, queriendo iniciar una conversación, quería hablarle y pasar tiempo junto a ella...

Pero no pudo, una punzada en su mano izquierda le detuvo, silenciandolo, no solo sentía ese dolor, su visión también comenzaba ha engañarle, no solo veía a la misma joven de ojos rojos, por pocos segundos otra apareció en su mirada.

Rubia, orejas puntiagudas y con una hermosa sonrisa, dirigida a él, parecida, pero era claro que sevtratabavde otra persona.

Link retrocedió un paso, que alertó a la pelinegra, el joven no sabía que le pasaba, empezaba a dolerle el brazo, de igual forma que el pecho, eso lo había sorprendido e impactado demasiado.

-¡Link! ¿Qué pasa?

No respondió, siguió retrocediendo confundido y asustado, cansado al tener que vivir cada día con ese dolor misterioso, el cuál no podía explicar.

Hundiendolo en la soledad y destruyendo sus deseos...

Sin ni siquiera responder, se giró y huyó de ella, tan rápido como podía, ignorando los llamados de esta, sólo quería alejarse…

La joven le siguió hasta perderlo de vista, le dolió esa reacción, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso? Desde hace poco su mejor amigo ya no le hablaba, solo huía de ella, evitandola...

Una lágrima salió por su ojo, la cual limpió rápidamente, no era momento de darse por vencida, él le preocupaba y quería ayudarle, suspiró, sonriendo decidida a lograr que Link le volviera hablar como antes, ¡nada la detendría hasta conseguirlo!

Sí se trataba de su amigo, iba a esforzarse por su bien...

 **Continuará** …


	2. II

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

* * *

 **Capítulo II** : Un Sentimiento inexplicable.

El horizonte comenzaba a despejarse poco a poco de las nubes que lo cubrían, dando fin a la mañana, incluso los alrededores del pueblo Oval se encontraban más habitados. Para ser una aldea algo pequeña, la población era decente.

Link corrió hasta llegar a uno de los límites del pueblo, con enorme dificultad, la punzada de su brazo dominante se volvía más difícil de soportar para él, jadeaba por el sobre esfuerzo impuesto en aguantar cada segundo. Los humanos que lo vieron pasar lo siguieron con la mirada, confundidos puesto que había tanta tranquilidad como para que alguna persona corriera como si estuviera en peligro. Bueno, él se sentía así, su extremidad le dolía cada vez más.

Siguió hasta llegar a un árbol cercano, sentándose debajo de este, ya sabia que Yui había dejado de seguirle, solo quería alejarse la mayor distancia posible. No le tenía miedo, dudaba si decirle era lo correcto, con solo pensar lo que sentía por ella, el dolor aparecía, como si de la nada comenzara. El rubio suspiró resignado, apretando su brazo con la mano derecha, intentando inútilmente disminuir el dolor. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, sabía que tardaría variablemente en calmarse. Nunca en toda su vida se sintió tan inseguro de algo.

-Lo volví a hacer…- Dijo él, recostándose en el tronco del árbol, dándose leves golpes en la nuca con este, se odiaba por hacer siempre lo mismo, pero era lo único que desaparecía el dolor.

Miró al cielo, pensativo, ya era mediodía, una pareja de aves sobrevolaba el pueblo, como todos lo días a esa hora, ¿acaso él ya no podría volver a pasar tiempo con ella? No podía seguir así, deseaba estar junto con la joven, la que siempre lograba alegrarle los días y querer seguir adelante en su meta de volverse aventurero, con una sonrisa.

Era cierto que su sueño desde siempre era explorar todo el reino de Zyrak, hasta sentía que antes de perder la memoria era así, cada día entrenando en la academia valió la pena, pudo mejorar incluso las habilidades que había aprendido desde niño, haciéndolo sentir más preparado para cuando el momento de explorar llegara…

Pero no era feliz…

Los primeros dias con Oswald y sus padres fueron duros, Oval no lo veía como al resto de los habitantes, al ser un hylian, una raza muy rara de ver en esos tiempos, hasta lo confundían con un demonio. Todo por sus puntiagudas orejas, las cuales no le molestaba tener, le permitía tener un gran sentido auditivo. Eso sí, el relacionarse con otros fue lo difícil.

Oswald fue quién decidió que se quedara por no tener a dónde ir, volviéndose así su primera amistad. Migue en cambio le reconoció como un hylian y sin problema alguno aceptó su amistad. Después nada, solo burlas y burlas, no pudo tener más amistades de su edad…

Solo unos adultos sí le aceptaron como uno más, los padres de Oswald eran algunos, y ahora el maestro Dante, él le trataba como si fuera su hijo.

Oswald y Migue eran importantes para el joven, sin ellos no habría logrado vivir esos terribles días, cuando el simple hecho de querer disfrutar un momento era muy dificultoso para él…

-Aún así, no me sentía del todo bien, hasta que ella vino…

No había llegado a sentir algo tan grande hasta que la joven apareció…

…

 _Díez días ya habían pasado desde que el joven rubio entró a la academia, tuvo suerte de poder compartir dormitorio con sus dos únicos amigos, le preocupaba no poder dormir por estar junto a alguien que no conocía, aliviándolo. Era divertido, por entonces debía aprender sobre los distintos tipos de formas de supervivencia, a los diversos ambientes y ecosistemas._

 _No era un problema, el ojiazul cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa ya aprendía sobre esto, estaba acostumbrado a varios tipos de lectura, logrando entender bastante en las actividades._

 _Cuando era momento descanso podía jugar con sus amigos, el lugar poseía un gran patio para el uso libre de todos. En aquel entonces, varios jóvenes jugaban o entrenaban, incluso otros ya usaban armas reales bajo supervisión. Link no estaba listo para usarlas, no se sentía preparado._

 _A Oswald le encantaba las alabardas, planeaba incluso modificarla a su antojo cuando obtuviera alguna. Migue por su parte, prefería las distancias, en este caso usar la ballesta, al ser menos complicado que un arco. Él prefirió la espada, un arma común para cualquiera, aunque les sorprendió que Link la usara con la mano izquierda, los zurdos eran raros de ver en combate dándoles una clara ventaja contra enemigos acostumbrados a los diestros, y vaya que era cierto. Para su edad, el hylian ya manejaba muy bien dicha arma, le faltaba técnica y destreza, pero no lo hacía nada mal, llamando la atención del maestro Dante, conocido como el fuerte de la academia; quién quizo darle más complejidad al entrenamiento del rubio al verle un gran potencial._

 _Link aun con esas ventajas y momentos dónde lograba destacar por su habilidades seguía sin sentirse muy conforme, habían muchos jóvenes de su edad en la academia, evitándolo como siempre, quizás por lo mismo, o por envidia, no quería saberlo, podría salir algo peor por parte de ellos. Oswald y Migue no podrían estar siempre con él, dado a los distintos tipos de cosas que decidieron aprenden por separado. En esos momentos, él no tenía más opción que quedarse solo sin hacer nada, esperando, a veces sin pensar, sin ninguna otra posibilidad que pudiera decidir aunque quisiera._

 _Aquél décimo día fue el que culminó con todo eso…_

 _Notó como varios jóvenes miraban a la entrada, sorprendidos, como si algo nunca antes visto estuviera pasando entre esas puertas, despertando su curiosidad. La última vez que los vio actuar así fue con su propia llegada. Se levantó de dónde estaba y se acercó hasta ellos, sorprendiéndose como nunca antes con solo una mirada al motivo de la estupefacción de todos._

 _Era una joven pelinegra, con el cabello un poco largo, llegando hasta su nuca; ojos rojos como la misma sangre, y un rostro que revelaba toda su belleza natural, que se complementaba con quizás lo más sorprendente, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, un poco más largas que las suyas, haciéndola ver más hermosa. Vestía un traje negro con azul que parecía de combate, con el símbolo de un ojo rojo en su cinturón, con algunas vendas en sus brazos y tobillos, parecía realmente una guerrera._

 _El joven no fue el único sorprendido, la recién llegada también expresó lo mismo al ver al joven hyliano. Sus miradas no podían dejar de ver a la contraria, como si verse fuera lo más importante para seguir viviendo, ambos estaban nerviosos, no podían siquiera decir alguna palabra. La multitud murmuraba entre ella, típico, era la primera vez que aparecía una chica con orejas puntiagudas en la academia, ¡incluso en todo el pueblo!_

 _Ella fue la primera en salir de su estupefacción, dándole una sonrisa al joven que tenía al frente._

 _-Lo lamento, es que nunca antes había visto a un chico con orejas como las mías- confesó apenada, acercándose al ojiazul.- Soy una hyliana al igual que tú, y me alegra mucho poder verte, espero podamos ser amigos- concluyó inclinando un poco su cabeza a la derecha, con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole al rubio._

 _Link no supo cómo expresarse en ese momento, bajó la mirada y colocó una mano en su pecho, apretando su ropa de la academia. -¡Ho…hola! Me llamo Link- dijo nervioso, ella era la primera joven que le hablaba._

 _La joven dio una pequeña risa al notarlo nervioso. -Yui, mucho gusto- se presentó asintiendo con la cabeza, un poco extrañada por el nerviosismo de el joven. Aunque ella también lo estaba, sabía disimularlo._

 _Volvieron a quedarse mirando a los ojos, sonriendo, por la felicidad de saber que no eran los únicos hylianos._

 _-Vaya, Link, encontraste a tu otra mitad._

 _Esas palabras lo sacaron de su pequeño trance, mirando a la dirección de donde provino la burlona voz._

 _Era Oswald, los miraba maliciosamente, a su lado estaba Migue mirando sorpresivo a la pelinegra._

 _-Wow, ¡pero que belleza acaba de llegar!- expresó el castaño mirando a la joven, estupefacto._

 _-Hola, un gusto en conocerlos- ignoró el comentario anterior, sin borrar su sonrisa.- Soy Yui._

 _-Me llamo Oswald, y este curioso mirón de aquí es el otro._

 _-¿Otro?_

 _-No le hagas caso, está loco- indicó Migue.- Yo soy Miguelo, pero puedes llamarme Migue- Le sugirió, rascándase la nuca y acercándose al hylian junto a Oswald, ambos lo tomaron por los hombros._

 _-¡Somos sus mejores amigos!- dijeron al unísono, orgullosos de decirlo, incluso mostrando satisfacción en sus miradas, las cuales eran sinceras a los ojos de la recién llegada._

 _Link no dijo nada, no podía dejar de mirar a su nueva amiga, la primera joven que se acercaba a él para conocerlo, adémas de tener su tan criticada característica._

 _-Genial, los amigos de Link son también los míos- contestó feliz, sonriéndoles, dando esa expresión que ahora al rubio le gustaba, algo dentro de él parecía despertar, pero no lo comprendía._

…

 _Tres meses después de que ambos se conocieran, las cosas se volvieron complicadas, así como a Link le había afectado el relacionarse con los demás solo por ser un hyliano, Yui no fue la excepción, solo que no duró mucho a diferencia de él, la joven era muy abierta y comunicativa, se arriesgaba a la hora de hablar con otros, si le criticaban pues ella les dejaba en claro los puntos erróneos de ellos y ganaba la discusión, su inteligencia era sorprenderte, hasta se volvió la más inteligente no solo de la acedemia libélula, sino de todo Oval. Todos la respetaban y hasta querían pasar tiempo con ella, de hecho algunos chicos trataban de preguntarle a Link sobre los gustos de las jóvenes hylianas._

 _-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Nunca antes habia conocido a una!- respondió el ojiazul mientras entrenaba con la espada, con un muñeco de prueba… o lo que quedaba._

 _-Pfff, yo creo que solo no quieres que te la robemos- exigió un joven pelimorado, de aspecto un poco fornido, con los brazos cruzados._

 _El rubio suspiró, ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos le habían hecho la misma pregunta, le molestaba, pero le daba igual. No era tímido para responder después de todo, aunque nunca llegaría a dar una respuesta verdadera aunque la tuviera, ella no merecía a tipejos como ese._

 _-Lo digo en serio, Taku, ¿que ganaría con mentirte?- aclaró mientras seguía practicado, queriendo mejorar sus habilidades._

 _Este al no soportar ser ignorado, se acercó a Link y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al pasto, incluso su espada cayó a cierta distancia de él._

 _-Je, tratas de mantener esos secretos para tí, ¿no? Después de todo es imposible que otra joven se llegue a interesar en un bicho como tú. Todos solo sienten lástima por ti._

 _Link no respondió, ya que el fornido tenía algo de razón, ¿por qué le molestaba la idea de ver a su amiga con otro? Símplemente no lo comprendía. Se levantó, sin mostrarse lastimado por aquella acción, seguía sin tener alguna palabra para defenderse._

 _Taku volvió acercarse a él, tomándolo de la camisa. -Y ella seguramente tampoco, es muy inteligente como para caer tan bajo enamorandose de ti- lo soltó, haciendo que cayera sentado. Link ni siquiera respondió o le contradijo esas palabras.- lo mejor para Yui, es que te alejes de ella._

 _El ojiazul abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquello, seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo, las palabras de Taku fueron un enorme golpe de realidad para el espadachín, no quería aceptarlo, así nunca había imaginado que viviría, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, jamás llegaría a ser el aventurero que soñaba ser…_

 _Y ahora resultaba que su amistad con Yui solo sería una desgracia para la reputación de ella. Si ya había conseguido ser aceptada por quienes la repudiaban e incluso volverse de las más populares en la academia, ¿que sería él para ella? Claramente un estorbo. Aunque doliera, tenía que aceptarlo, así era su vida después de todo._

 _Colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas intentó contener la lágrimas, las cuales luchaban por salir, el rubio odiaba llorar, no porque se sintiera débil, solo le recordaba que tan mala era su realidad, un simple joven con amnesia que solo traía mala reputación a los demás._

 _Ocurrió con Oswald, los padres de este, Migue, incluso su propio maestro, Dante; por catalogar al hylian como su pupilo con mayor potencial. Yui sería la siguiente._

 _-"Solo sienten lástima por tí"- Esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza ¿y si él tenía razón? ¿Oswald y Migue solo le tenían compasión? ¿Todos los que eran amables con él también? ¿En serio era tan miserable su simple existencia?_

 _-"No estás destinado a ser alguien en la vida"._

 _Se sorprendió, esas palabras llegaron de la nada a sus recuerdos, era una la voz femenina e irreconocible para él, pero se sentía tan… familiar._

 _Tenía razón…_

 _-¡Link!_

 _Por encontrarse perdido en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se dio de que taku se había ido hace poco, ahora era Yui quién tenía al frente, sonaba preocupada._

 _-¡Nada de lo que él te dijo es cierto!- exclamó, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él y colocando sus manos en los hombros de este. Se refería a los rumores que circulaban en toda la academia sobre Link, después de todo, era el único al que trataban así. Podía ser que Yui observara a Taku alejarse de él y supuso lo que ocurrió por cómo estaba.-No eres ningún estorbo para mí, yo mismo decidí ser tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, menos ahora que me agradas mucho… yo, creo en ti, Link._

 _Esas simples palabras lo despertaron de sus duros pensamientos, los cuales estaban acabando con él; podía ser cierto que nadie más llegara a confiar en el espadachín, pero ahora estaba seguro, Yui, la joven que aceptó su amistad nunca dudaría de él, siempre lo apoyaría._

 _Quizás mucho más de lo que Oswald y Migue ya lo hacían._

 _No era un joven destinado a la grandeza, eso ya lo sabía. Pero aun así, no se daría por vencido fácilmente, no iba a desechar todo el entrenamiento recibido solo por la burla de alguien más o su propia inseguridad. Ahora tenía un objetivo, volverse más fuerte y lograr ser el aventurero indicado para ella, su mejor amiga._

 _Y por supuesto, ser digno de aventurarse junto a sus dos compañeros, ellos confiaban en él._

…

 _Y así los años pasaron, los días en la academia libélula se hicieron cada vez menos pesados para Link, pudiendo mejorar sus habilidades con cada entrenamiento que su maestro le otorgaba, cada día de la semana por petición del hyliano, estando siempre preparado. No ostante, los demás alumnos de la academia seguían tratándolo como siempre, como el bicho raro de siempre, pocos intentaron hablarle, pero Link actuaba cortante ante ellos, quizás por reflejo o porque desconocía qué responder. No le importaba, la amistad que ya poseía con sus tres amigos le era suficiente…_

 _Aunque no todo era bueno, el joven sin importar cuánto se esforzara no lograba sacar sus problemas e inseguridades de su interior, estos aumentaban cada vez más, obligando al espadachín a ocultar sus sentimientos de todos, incluso de sus amigos; no quería molestar a nadie con su problema, mucho menos a Yui, quién lastimosamente era la que más se daba cuenta de cómo el ojiazul se sentía, lo notaba con solo darle una mirada, lo conocía muy bien._

 _Pero ella no pudo hacer nada, el rubio se esforzaba para evitar hablar con ella de ese tema, por más que insistiera, no se sentía preparado para contarle, aunque, él se sentía feliz de ver cómo ella se preocupaba con él, demostrándole lo mucho que la joven quiería ayudarlo._

 _El espadachín se encontraba indeciso._

 _A pesar de todo, ambos pudieron seguir siendo amigos, simplemente, él no podía estar tranquilo sin al menos verla una vez por día, cosa que acordaron, encontrándose a solas varias veces en la terraza de la academia, ya fuera para hablar o planificar lo que sea, parecían igual de cercanos que antes, pero algo fallaba._

 _Link lo sabía, la pelinegra ya no sonreía como antes, extrañaba verla expresar esa sonrisa que tanto amaba ver; era su culpa, después de todo, fue su decisión cerrar un poco sus sentimientos con cualquiera, incluso de sus más cercanos amigos, solo que ellos no se dieron cuenta, podría engañar a quién sea fingiendo otra emoción, a todos menos a Yui, la joven que se preocupaba por él._

 _-Link, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó, preocupada, ansiosa de saber cómo poder ayudarlo._

 _-Nada…-desvío la mirada, mintiendo, no quería molestarla con problemas que ni él mismo lograba comprender. La razón de distanciarse de ella, fue porque ahora sentía algo en su interior con solo pensar en la joven que tenía al frente, le asustaba, nunca lo había sentido antes, hasta el punto de no querer enfrentarlo… incluso superaba a su gusto bizarro, aquel por el que Oswald le llamaba piefilico._

 _Ya conocía lo que era el placer que podía sentir un hombre por una mujer, el deseo de solo querer a una para él y esas cosas básicas que llegan a la perversión, pero compararlo por como ahora se encontraba era distinto en cierto modo._

 _Admitía que en un principio si deseaba ver algo de ella, lo que oculta bajo sus botas y medias negras, pero con el paso del tiempo ese pensamiento se intencificaba cada vez más, llegando al punto de no poder a veces dormir al pensar en su curiosidad. Era un chico después de todo…_

 _Si eso era lo que sentía, ya podría considerarse perdido, era un hecho que la pelinegra lo rechazaría, merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él, fácilmente cualquier otra persona según pensaba el rubio, ¡ambos eran incompatibles!_

 _Mientras que Yui era una hechicera y a la vez la más erudita de toda la academia, Link solo era el más fuerte y habilidoso con la espada, inigualable según su maestro, pero tambien el más repudiado por el resto de jovenes, algunos maestros contados, y la mayoría de humanos en general. No quería que la buena reputación que a la hyliana le costó conseguir fuera destruida solo por estar con él, le dolía pero tenía que aceptarlo._

 _-Escucha… sé muy bien que algo te pasa, no importa que tan bueno seas ocultando cómo te sientes, de mí no podrás, ni de tus amigos tampoco, por eso siempre que están contigo hacen de todo por hacerte sonreír…-Explicó la pelinegra, sorprendiendo al hyliano.- dime, Link, ¿qué es lo que tienes? Quiero ayudarte, tú me ayudabas cuando más necesitaba de alguien, cuando sentía que nuestra amistad era temporal…_

 _Le recordó, el momento cuando la joven era novata y tratada de la misma forma que él, solo por no ser una humana y tener orejas puntiagudas. Sin importar cuanto ella lo intentara los demás la rechazaban, aprovechando que era solo conocida como la nueva del lugar. Ella nunca se había sentido tan sola…_

 _Link recordaba muy bien esos días, no le gustaba para nada cómo su amiga era tratada, como si se tratara de él. El espadachín ya se había acostumbrado por eso no le molestaba; ella a diferencia de él nunca la habían tratado tan de mala manera, lo pudo notar cuando la encontraba llorando en silencio, en la soledad de la terraza de la academia._

 _Link había ido a por ella, no soportaba verla de esa manera…_

 _-No llores, no les hagas caso, yo sé muy bien que no eres cómo ellos dicen, eres mucho mejor que eso, lo puedo sentir solo con verte, Yui._

 _Fueron esas simples palabras las que motivaron a la pelinegra a seguir, a esforzarse para callar a todos esos críticos que solo juzgaban su raza, ella logró demostrar de que era capaz, no por nada era la más inteligente según los maestros. Incluso la más deseada por la mayoría de los jóvenes, a Link le molestaba escucharlos murmurar sobre eso._

 _Link había conseguido que Yui se superara a sí misma por todos esos años, con motivación personal, ahora era ella la que quería hacerlo por él._

 _Ambos se quedaron callados por unos momentos, el joven meditaba todo lo que ella le dijo. Yui por su parte, parecía no querer irse hasta resolver el asunto._

 _Link llegó a la conclusión de que si trataba de resolverlo solo sería muy complicado, quizás con el constante apoyo de Yui, ambos llegarían a ser más cercarnos y finalmente romper la barrera emocional que lo separaba de ella, superando juntos los problemas, estando uno siempre para el otro, la idea le emocionaba mucho._

 _-Yui… lo que pasa es que yo…_

 _No pudo terminar la frase, algo de repente lo detuvo, sintió un dolor en su mano izquierda, que crecía a cada segundo, todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, hasta el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, incluso un dolor en su pecho comenzaba a nacer, uno que nunca antes había experimentado…_

 _-Link…_

 _Este la escuchó, era una voz femenina, solo repetía entre susurros el nombre del hyliano. Él buscó a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad, cubriendo todo a su alrededor como si de una horrible pesadilla se tratara. Miró el dorso de su mano dominante, aún enguantada la marca era visible cuanto aumentaba su misterioso brillo, incluso rayos salían de allí._

 _Quería gritar, el dolor empeoraba, no podía, su voz desapareció y sus piernas no respondían. Miró preocupado a Yui, seguía allí, descolorada y sin mostrar movimiento alguno, su tiempo se paralizó. Sus ojos le pesaban, teniendo rápidas visiones aleatorias, varias de esas fueron de sus seres queridos, lastimados, al borde de la muerte. Link no podía creerlo, todo lo que deseaba era el apoyo y consuelo de su única amiga, dándose cuenta que hasta eso era imposible para él, nunca se había sentido tan solo..._

 _La pelinegra comenzó a brillar, como si estuviera cambiando o desapareciendo su cuerpo, ante la mirada confundida del espadachín. La luz desapareció, Yui ya no se encontraba frente a él_

 _Era una joven rubia, con las orejas puntiagudas. Portaba un vestido sencillo de color rosa, con la parte inferior blanca. Le sonreía, mirando al hylian con su mirada indescifrable, pues sus mechones cubrían sus ojos._

 _-Vendrás por mí, ¿cierto?_

 _Él no supo que responder, era la primera vez que veía a otra hyliana, que incluso lo esperaba, en su tono de voz había esperanza._

 _Quién fuera ella, solo había confundido más al hylian._

 _Luego desapareció, junto a todo lo extraño que había alrededor, mientras Yui regresaba a donde estaba, pero mirándolo preocupada_

 _-¡Link!_

 _Ella lo llamó preocupada, pues él antes de poder terminar la frase gritó y comenzó a jadear, sujetando su brazo izquierdo._

 _Link estaba pasmado, asustado por lo que acabó de pasar, el dolor desapareció, pero lo recordaba, no deseaba volver a sentirlo nunca más, era como si hubieran apuñalado cada centímetro de su cuerpo y alma, rompiendo cada sentido de seguridad que sentía, ni la propía muerte era tan dolorosa, lo presentía._

 _-Yui… hazme un favor…- seguía sin levantar la mirada, sin valor para verle._

 _-Lo que sea Link, quiero ayudarte- le dijo esta en lo que se agachaba para intentar mirarle a los ojos, pero los largos y rubios cabellos de el hylian le tapaban._

 _-No tengas nada que ver conmigo… por favor…- y huyó, no quería ni ver la reacción de su amiga por esas palabras, solo escapó tan rápido como pudo de allí. Si no era ella, entonces nadie podía ayudarlo, estaba condenado a la soledad, viendo como unica opción aceptarlo, sin importar cuánto le doliera…_

 _Desde esa noche, ambos no volvieron a intercambiar palabras igual que antes, ella lo intentaba, pero el joven buscaba cómo evitarla, quería mantenerla alejada de él._

 _Pero Yui no se rendía, cada vez que se encontraba con él quería hablarle y ayudarle con sus problemas, terminando con el mismo frío resultado._

 _Así siguieron el resto de los días para ambos en la academia._

…

Link continuaba golpeando su nuca contra el el árbol, queriendo lastimarse por permitir que todo pasara, por más que no entendiera su mala suerte era su culpa y de nadie mas. Desde que vio a la joven rubia que aparecía cuando pensaba en Yui, o de vez en cuando en sus propios sueños. Semtía un aura de esperanza que provenía de tan divina presencia, como si lo estuviera llamando.

-Nunca supe de quién se trataba, es complicado, no se conocen muchos hylianos en Zyrak- era cierto, ya había preguntado, por lo que intentó buscar en libros de varias bibliotecas cercanas, sin éxito. Eso sí, esto lo mantuvo en secreto de todos sus conocidos, no quería arriesgarse a sentir ese tormentoso dolor de nuevo.

Se sobó el pecho, pensando que podría hacer ahora, no quería arriesgarse a regresar y encontrar a su amiga en el camino, no quería lastimarla de nuevo, probablemente estuviera en la academia pensando cómo hacerlo hablar, sabía que no se rendiría fácilmente.

-¡Tengo que encontrar una solución a esto cuanto antes!

-Y nunca lo harás si solo te la pasas arrepintiéndote como un estúpido, Link.

El ojiazul se sorprendió, no se había percatado de cuando su maestro llegó al otro lado del árbol, sabía que era él, conocía muy bien su tono de voz.

-Maestro Dante…¿Desde cuándo está allí?

El superior se levantó, recostándose de pie en el árbol con los brazos cruzados, mirando seriamente con sus amarillentos ojos los azules de su pupilo. Su cabello pelirrojo le cubría un poco el rostro pero eso no parecía importarle. Usaba su ropa de la academia, un traje de aventurero con sus brazos descubiertos, los cuales eran una camisa verde con bordes negros y un pantalón del mismo color, y calzaba unas botas negras.

-Llevo aquí desde esta mañana, estaba meditando, incluso desde antes de que llegaras- le explicó de forma calmada a su alumno principal, notándolo avergonzado, con la mirada baja. -Pude darme cuenta que tienes algunos problemas, y prefieres reservartelos para ti mismo, ¿o me equivoco?

Él asintió, aún sin levantar la mirada, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-Si solo te las pasas mirando abajo nunca llegarás arriba. Si solo te desmotivas con cada cosa que hagas, obviamente verás todo como si fuera un problema imposible para ti.

-Lo sé, lo intento…- apretaba sus puños- ¡creéme que me esfuerzo!- finalmenté lo miró a los ojos.- ¡PERO DE NADA SIRVE!- se tapó el rostro, queriendo desaparecer.

Dante le sujetó los brazos para bajarlos del rostro de él, el hylian se esforzaba para contener las lágrimas.

-Esconderte no servirá nada, solo empeorarás todo- le empujó suavemente, haciéndolo retroceder.-tienes que enfrentarte a todo lo que te atormente, nunca dejes que los problemas te consuman lentamente- desenvainó su espada.

Link ya sabía a donde su maestro quería llegar, apretó sus dientes enojado consigo mismo, tomando su espada recién comprada, preparándose para pelear.

-En estos momentos, soy la personificasión de todos tus problemas, ¿quieres superarlos? ¡Entonces deja de lamentarte y desquítate conmigo, estúpido mocoso!- intentó atacar al hylian con un tajo vertical, el cuál este esquivó fácilmente solo inclinándose a la derecha. Como respuesta, le devolvió el mismo ataque, pero lo evadió con facilidad, aprovechando el momento de distracción del joven para darle un golpe en la frente con el dedo.

-¡Ah!- retrocedió unos pasos al recibir aquello, más no se quejó, aún podía desquitarse con su maestro, que solo le miraba de forma inexpresiva, pero atenta, como si le sediera el momento para atacar primero. No desaprovechó la oportunidad, con parte de su velocidad intentó darle una estocada, la cuál Dante esquivó saltando sobre él, tomándolo de su cabello y jalándolo, para tras caer de pie, tumbar a su pupilo al suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿No posees el valor para superar tus problemas? Cobarde- le desafió Dante, sin expresar nada en su mirada, intacto, pues no había recibido ni un solo golpe aún.

-¡Callate!- exigió Link mientras se levantaba, usando un ataque vertical, el cual Dante interceptó, pero el rubio no se detuvo allí, continuó dando una serie de movimientos continuos intentando acorralar a su rival, el cuál seguía bloqueando todos sin siquiera sudar ni borrar su fría expresión.

El hylian seguía enojado, culpándose de todo, de ser infeliz, de lastimar a Yui, de ser tan cobarde, ¡de todo! Y lo expresaba con cada fuerte espadazo que usaba contra su superior, demostrando enojo. El pelirrojo esperó a que el ojiazul cometiera un error, no tardó en notarlo distraído, aprovechando el momento para derribarle de un codazo, sorprendiéndolo en sobremanera por tan inesperado movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Tan bajo caíste? ¡Estás dejando que tus problemas te superen!- le afirmó, fingiendo aburrimiento, ya que su oponente ni se esforzaba en el combate.

Link rodó hacía atrás al caer de espaldas, volviendo a ponerse de pie, jadeando por todos los golpes recibidos. No podía creer que aún no llegara acertar ni un ataque a su maestro, enojándose más consigo mismo por ser tan inútil. Sin poder aguantar su enojo, corrió hasta donde Dante estaba, preparando su tan característico movimiento, esperando el momento indicado para ejecutarlo.

Dante chasqueó la lengua e inesperadamente pasó por un lado de su pupilo, pateando sus piernas antes de que actuara, de nuevo el hylian cayó al suelo, arrastrándose unos metros.

-¡Si vas a usar esa técnica no seas tan predecible, idiota!…- le regañó, jugando un poco con el mango de su espada, mientras miraba a su caído pupilo, el cuál seguía sin moverse.

Link apretó sus puños, estaba siendo humillando, no pudo hacer nada contra su maestro, pues en cambio no nesecitó luchar en serio, solo estaba jugando con él. Intentó usar todo lo que había aprendido para atacar a Dante, sin éxito, definitivamente era un inútil.

-Dudas de ti mismo, ¿no? Así nunca serás capaz de acertar un ataque, sí yo de verdad quisiera matarte, podría haberlo hecho en tu primer intento de golpearme.- le dejó en claro al rubio, esperando que se levantara, aún no habían terminado.- No eres ni la sombra de tu padre.

Éso ultimo sorprendió a Link, quién comenzó a temblar, era la primera vez que alguien se refería a su desconocido progenitor. Se levantó tomando de nuevo su espada, mirando a su maestro con enojo.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó fríamente, ansioso de sacarle una respuesta, eso no se lo perdonaría.

Dante sonrió, esperaba esa reacción de él.- Conozco a mucha gente…- continuó provocándolo, despreocupado, quería sacar todo la frustración que el joven había contenido por mucho tiempo.

Sin aguantarlo más, se lanzó a atacar a su maestro, este le esquivó devolviéndole el espadazo, el cuál Link repelió en un instante, usando luego su brazo derecho para golpear a Dante en la cara, él lo vió venir atrapando su brazo y aprovechó la posición para darl e una fuerte patada en el torso, empujando al espadachín hasta caer a unos pocos metros de él.

-¡Vamos, pelea! ¿O permitirás que tus problemas te superen? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Le insinuaba mientras se acercaba al joven a paso lento.

De un salto, Link se puso de pie, jadeando, con una mano apretando su propio torso, el golpe le había forzado a exhalar todo el aire. Pero no mostraba signos de querer rendirse, en cambio volvió a tomar su espada y se preparó.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MI INSEGURIDAD ME CONSUMA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, harto de sus sentimientos, harto de cómo los demás le trataban, harto de seguir siendo un ignorante y no saber lo que le pasaba, harto de todo, hasta de vivir.

Dante sonrió de forma maliciosa, esperando que su alumno le atacara con todo, no iba a dejarle ganar por nada del mundo, el rubio tenía que luchar en serio.

Sin dudar más, sin pensar en nada más, ni titubear ni en lo que podría pasarle, corrió hasta su maestro, cansado de seguir perdiendo contra sí mismo.

* * *

En otro lugar del pueblo, donde la tranquilidad dominaba los alrededores, notable por como los pocos humanos alrededor solo disfrutaban las vistas; se encontraba la hyliana meditando, paseando por aquel camino.

Después de que Link consiguiera huir de ella, Yui se quedó pensando en alguna forma de poder hablar con él, le dolía profundamente lo distante que se había vuelto tras aquellas palabras que le dijo hace meses. Sabía muy bien que él no quería decirlas, solo dejándola con muchas más dudas de las que tenía.

Andaba por el centro de la aldea Oval, queriendo estar sola con sus pensamientos, su prioridad era pensar, nada más; siguió en lo que tomaba el camino largo hasta la academia, tenía mucho tiempo. Quizás primero necesitaba disculparse con él, era posible que hubiera hecho algo que le molestara, como el que varios celosos le intentaran pedir consejos a Link para salir con ella, aunque nunca le contestaba a nadie, su timidez se lo impedía, eso pensaba.

Podría darle algún regalo como disculpa, pidiéndole a la vez que se reuniera con ella, pero no decidía qué podría funcionar, tenía que ser algo que en serio Link llegara apreciar. Lo conocía muy bien, ya sabía algunas cosas que le gustaban, no creía que alguna sirviera, negaba todas las posibilidades que su mente ideaba, debía ser algo muy único para que su presente tuviera éxito.

Era irónico que la joven más inteligente de la región Oval no tuviera idea de qué debería hacer para demostrarle a Link cuánto quería ayudarlo, no había podido pensar en nada por lo destrozada que se sentía.

-¿Debería pedirle ayuda a sus amigos?- pensó, llegando a esa conclusión. Nadie en Oval conocía tan bien al rubio como los mismísimos compañeros de él, los cuales estaban a su lado desde que el joven tenía memoria, literalmente.

Yui esbozó una sonrisa, decidida a pedirles una pequeña ayuda, igual no estarían tan ocupados, estaban en su día libre después de todo. Luego de meditarlo un rato, llegó a la academia, dirigiéndose a la entrada. El sol ya había terminado de despejarse, reflejando sus rayos en los oscuros cabellos de la joven, iluminando su camino y apoyándola en su idea.

Un rato después llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Link, mirándola, pensando las palabras adecuadas para pedirles el favor. Conociéndolos, seguramente ellos ya captarian sus intenciones con Link al pedirles ayuda. Aún así, ya no había vuelta atrás, su amistad con Link estaba en juego.

Tocó la puerta, esperando a que ellos abrieran. No tardó mucho, fue Oswald quién la recibió.

-¿Yui?

-¡Hola!- saludó dando una pequeña reverencia, algo nerviosa.- Necesito un pequeño favor…

* * *

Ella les explicó su situación, su repentino encuentro con Link y cómo este huyó de nuevo, para luego quedarse pensando cómo poder hablar finalmente con él, llegando a la conclusión de obsequiarle lo que más le gustara, con una incitación para encontrarse con el hyliano.

-Básicamente, quieres invitarlo a una cita- resumió Oswald, con un movimiento con sus manos, sentando en una silla básica.

Migue se encontraba sentado en su cama, la que estaba arriba en la litera; no dijo nada, pensaba en alguna forma de colaborar, queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

La pelinegra sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, sin desviar la mirada apretó los pliegues de su oscura camisa. Pues era verdad, no tenía otra opción para acercarse al espadachín, no le negó la palabra al joven.

-Lo suponía, en ese caso podemos ayudarte con el obsequio- cruzó los brazos recostando su espalda en la silla, ya tenía algunas ideas.- Depende del tipo de regalo que le quieras dar

¿Qué regalo ella debería darle? Le había dado tantas vueltas a esa pregunta que ni pensó primero en el tipo, ¿algún objeto? ¿Alguna comida? O mejor…

-Quiero darle lo que más quiera en el mundo…-decidió, sin un ápice de duda en su tono de voz. Sólo consiguió que el castaño respingara mirándola sorprendido, y que el pelinegro se cayera de la silla al no poder creer lo que recien había admitido.

-¡¿Ah?!- Dijeron ambos al unísono, incrédulos de que quería llegar tan lejos, ¿tan culpable se sentía?

Ella levantó una ceja al ver esa reacción, no pensaba que fuera un tema sorprendete para los amigos del hyliano, quienes siempre parecían despreocupados ante eso.

Oswald se levantó, con una expresión seria y una mano en su mentón. Migue bajó de su cama y se acercó a este, mirando a la hyliana.

Yui tragó saliva, curiosa de lo que ellos tendrían que decir, se lo estaban tomando muy en serio.

-Parece que el piefilico logró su más ahnelado deseo, antes que nosotros el nuestro…- recitó Owald seriamente, el castaño asentía, dando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh?- Yui no les comprendió, giró un poco su cabeza a la derecha tratando de comprender las palabras del pelinegro.- ¿A qué es lo que se refieren?

-Tú tranquila, solo necesitamos lapis, papel y poses para el dibujo, terminaremos rápido si empezamos ya- confesó mientras buscaba en sus materiales, inspirado para lo que tenía en mente.

La joven comprendió, por lo que se arregló un poco su oscura cabellera negra, queriendo salir lo mejor posible, pero Migue parecía querer decir algo, sin encontrar las palabras.

-Si es importante dilo, quiero que sea lo más perfecta posible para él.

Migue se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que debía decirle, no era algo opcional, más bien se trataba de una obligación, conociendo al ojiazul era infaltable ese detalle.

La pelinegra lo miró fijamente, curiosa ante la seriedad de él, como si se trataran de unas palabras de vital importancia que debía saber.

El castaño suspiró, no le importaba si Link empezaba a odiarle por lo que estaba a punto de decir, sí conseguía que él y Yui volvieran a como estaban antes.- Necesitamos… que estés descalza…- confesó soltando una pequeña risa y rascando su nuca.

-No hay problema- asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y bajando la mirada, descalzándose las botas.

La mirada indecifrable de Migue lo decía todo, no esperaba que la joven más inteligente de toda la academia aceptara algo tan raro solo por el joven que quería, ahora envidiaba a su amigo.

-¡Bien!- Comentó Oswald al tener los materiales, muy inspirado.- Ahora solo necesito que…

Se sorprendio al ver a la hyliana en una pose básica, sentada en el sofa con sus piernas recogidas, de lado, incluso descalza, sonriendo para el dibujo, esperanzada de que al rubio le gustara.

-Oh diosas… sí aceptó…- negó suspirando, para luego empezar a dibujarla, totalmemte concentrado, si era para su amigo debía ser su mejor ilustración posible. Aunque también le envidiaba...

Yui no se sentía incómoda ni nada, ni le molestó tener que hacerlo, ya sabía esa parte de su amigo, pero nunca vió necesario el confesarselo, prefería sorprenderlo, y encontró el momento indicado. Este era solo la primera parte, solo quedaba que Link aceptara para poder pasar a la segunda.

Era ahora o nunca…

* * *

Link usó un corte horizontal para atacar a su objetivo, seguía harto, quería derrotarle de una buena vez. Dante rodó a la dirección contraria del movimiento, dando un contrataque al mismo tiempo, el joven lo notó, usando su arma para repeler el tajo, y saltar hacia atrás para alejarse.

Dante le hizo una seña con su mano para que le atacara, molestando al ojiazul, quién frunció el seño ante eso, corrió hasta donde su maestro estaba atacándole con una cadena de movimientos haciendo varias estocadas. El pelirrojo esquivó varias dando varios pasos hacía atrás, para luego en la última pasarle por un lado a Link y darle fuertemente en la espalda con el mango de la espada, acertando de nuevo.

El rubio cayó de frente, para luego ponerse rapidamente bocarriba, teniendo en mente levantarse, solo para ver como su maestro saltaba hacía él, usando el golpe de gracia, el rubio temiendo lo peor cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando su final, había perdido de nuevo.

Al no sentir nada, confundido abrió los ojos, Dante estaba agachado sobre él, con el mango de su espada a unos metros de la frente del espadachín.

Dante con su voz, imitó el sonido de un corte mientras golpeaba a Link en la frente con el dichozo mango, el hyliano expresó dolor, colocando sus manos en donde recibió aquel fulminante ataque, incrédulo por perder.

-No solo no debes distraerte y dudar, tampoco dejes que tus emociones te dominen en estos momentos, si no el peso de tus problemas serán aún más complicados de superar- le aconsejó con un tono calmado, pero mirándolo de forma seria, guardando su espada y volviendo a levantarse.

Link, ya más tranquilo solo desvío la mirada, seguía harto de todo, aún así le dió la razón a su maestro, que era una figura paterna para él.

-¿No lo decías en serio?

Dante asintió sabiendo a qué se refería, aquel comentario solo era para molestarlo, logrando su cometido.

-Tu pasado es importante, no lo puedo negar- aclaró, mirando al cielo con los brazos cruzados.- Pero aún así, lo que más importa es el futuro, no deberías encerrarte en tus problemas todo el tiempo.

El hylian sonrió levemente, usando su brazo derecho para cubrir sus ojos.- Lo intento… creéme que lo intento, pero sin importar cuanto me esfuerze… ¡Nada sale bien!

-¿Y quién logró llegar ser el más fuerte de la academia? ¿Quién logró mantener su amistad con sus amigos desde que prácticamente se conocen? O mejor, ¿quién fue el que apoyó a esa hyliana que se hundía en el rechazo para que solo con ese apoyo llegara a ser la estudiante número uno? Por favor, si eso no es nada entonces considerate escoria…- le dejó en claro, alzando la voz con lo ultimo.

El hylian no respondió, todo era cierto, podrían ser logros, los cuales consiguió con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación pero… seguía sin sentirse bien consigo mismo, incompleto, ignorante, repudiado y sobretodo… sin arreglo. Apretó en puño su mano izquierda, refiriéndose a la marca del triangulo, aquella que se convirtió en una maldición para él. No quería llorar, comenzaba a dolerle los ojos por contener las lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esa vida?

-Espero lo tengas claro, hijo…- le recordó a su pupilo, recordándole que siempre estaría para él. Comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás al rubio, ya no podía hacer nada de momento, era una lucha personal que él mismo debía aprender a superar.

-¿Qué… es lo que… quieren que… haga?- murmuró entre sollozos, dejándose consumir en el dolor, ni siquiera los golpes de su maestro le dolían, nada se comparaba al dolor que su destrozado corazón sentía, acabando con él lentamente.

Al levantar su brazo observó nuevamente lo que su posición le permitía ver, inmóvil. El cielo ya totalmente despejado mostraba su color finalmente, el mismo azul de los ojos del hyliano, solo que el horizonte sí estaba vivo.

Se preguntaba cómo Yui se sentía, esa joven que despertó un interés que nunca antes el joven había sentido, le preocupaba, nunca la volvió a ver sonreír como aquéllos primeros días, quería hacerla feliz, se había puesto como objetivo conseguirlo, terminando en el estado donde ambos ahora estaban, distantes.

- _Link_ …

Escuchó una voz llamándole, la misma que sus visiones le mostraban, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, recordando el dolor que había experimentado, incluso la punzada había vuelto.

Todo a su alrededor perdió su color, menos él, que seguía inexpresivo, soportando el dolor que aumentaba con cada segundo.

La silueta regresó, estaba frente a él, mirándole de la misma manera, un poco cambiada, ahora su cabellera era castaña y la parte superior de su vestido de color violeta, incluso cambiaron algunos detalles en este, pero era la misma joven, lo sentía en su interior.

- _Solo cumple tu destino…_ \- le susurró suavemente, volviendo a desvanecerse junto al descolor, todo volvía a cómo estaba hace unos momentos.

Seguía incrédulo, ¿a qué destino se refería? Él no era alguien destinado a la grandeza, eso lo sabía…

-" _No estas destinado a nada_ ".

Volvieron esas palabras a su mente, seguía desconociendo de donde provenían, atormentando más su enorme indecisión. Suspiró resignado, mirando su marca maldita de nuevo, continuaba brillando de firma tenue y leves rayos salían de ella.

Sin aún decidir qué hacer se levantó, se limpió la suciedad que podía e inició su camino a la academia. Decidido acabar de una vez por todas su problema con ella, no le importaba si su corazón se hacía pedazos en el intento.

Porque lo que quería ver en ese momento, era volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios finales:**_

Emmm pues, espero les haya gustado el cap, la verdad no recuerdo por cuanto tiempo lo mantuve planeado pero me alegra ya haberlo publicado.

Agradezco de nuevo a **Egrett Williams** por ser mi beta, y por decirme que te encantó el cap XD menos la ortografía original v': pero ya voy mejorando.

También muchisimas gracias a **Fox McCloude** , **Kuroiro no Kishi** , y a **Yahab** por sus review v': se que apenas esto inicia y ya con el tiempo vendran más inreresados pero ya es algo XD

La imagen utilizada para la portada fue dibujada por mí, y digitalizada a la vez que coloreada por **CrashBros** un new en el tema v:

Bueno, ya el cap que sigue terminara esta introducción, no tardaré en subirlo. Y sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. III

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** Sentimiento hiriente

Era mediodía, el recién salido astro rey iluminaba toda la pacífica región rodeada de bosque, rodeando al pueblo Oval, lugar donde la tranquilidad era notable en los alrededores de este. En uno de los limites, se encontraba la academia libélula, donde en una de las muchas habitaciones, cierto dibujante había culminado su hasta entonces mejor obra.

-¡Está listo!- Exclamó Oswald emocionado, tras unos minutos de esfuerzo en su ilustración, muy orgulloso del resultado, hasta asentía varias veces con su cabeza.

Yui suspiró, rescostando su cuerpo completamente en el sofa. Mantener la misma postura durante varios minutos le dió algunos calambres en su cintura, pero no protestó, se sentía aliviada de tener el regalo listo, inclusó cerró un momento los ojos.

-Déjame verla, conociendo cómo dibujas seguro salió igual a ella- comentó Migue, curioso del resultado, colocándose al lado del dibujante, quién seguía sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

Pero el castaño cambió su expresión a una de shock al ver el dibujo, no podía creer lo que Oswald había dedicado tiempo, se sobó la mejilla derecha incrédulo.

-¿Y bien?- el pelinegro esperaba la opinión de su castaño amigo, riendo levemente, esperaba esa reacción de su compañero.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién es ella?!

El pelinegro le miró confundido, bufando molestia, después de todo no le fue nada sencillo el dibujo.

-Es Yui, con la misma postura y todo, todos sus detalles están, incluso le hice con la misma ropa, y hasta me esforcé detallando sus pies, ¡lo más difícil! ¿De qué te quejas?

El castaño le miró molesto, se supone que era un dibujo para Link, el mejor amigo de ambos, pero no creía que su dibujante compañero agregara un detalle que en sí no era lo propio de lo que el rubio deseaba.

-¡Yui no es una loli!

Eso sorprendió a Oswald, arrojando su orgullo a un lado y mirando de nuevo su obra. Efectivamente todo los detalles de Yui estaban sin olvidar ninguno, con la diferencia de que se retrataba más joven de lo que ella era, reduciendole unos cinco años, pero manteniendo el mismo tamaño de su busto, mediano.

-Oh…-colocó una mano en su mentón- ya vi el problema…

Migue se palmeó el rostro, no podía creer lo que el pelinegro había hecho en el dibujo, rejuveneció a la hyliana, como ellos la vieron la primera vez, cuando era una novata. No negaba que le quedó excelente, aún así tenía sus dudas de si al espadachín le gustaría.

-¿A Link le gustan las lolis, no?- preguntó Oswald, sin saber de que forma reparar su grave error, sería repetir todo el proceso de nuevo.

-No, estúpido, ese eres tú- el castaño no podía dejar de mover su pierna izquierda, nervioso, ¿cuál sería Yui ante esto? Link no tardaría en regresar a la habitación a esas horas.

El pelinegro suspiró, no tenía arreglo alguno su fallo, por primera vez en todo los años que dibujaba se lamentó de un error suyo. -Solo queda la opinión de nuestra amiga.-sugirió encogiéndose de hombros, tomando su trabajo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba la joven hyliana, la cual seguía recostada en el sofa, sobándose las piernas.

-Necesitamos tu opinión, después de todo el regalo es de tu parte- pidió el castaño, dudoso, con los ojos cerrados y pisoteando suavemente el suelo varias veces, la opinión de ella era la definitiva, pero podría decepcionarse de que no quedara como esperaba, así su idea no podría progresar.

La pelinegra asintió levemente, estirando sus brazos antes de volver a sentarse, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se sentó con las piernas recogidas de lado, y con las manos en su tobillos. Se encontraba ansiosa de ver como quedó, había seguido todas las indicaciones que el pelinegro le indicó.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon el dibujo, revelando el resultado, sonriendo estúpidamente, querían que la tierra los tragara, o que Yui les pisoteara por arruinarlo todo, ¿qué rayos hacían pensado en eso último?-¡Tadaaaaaaa!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono, como si de un objeto valioso se tratara.

En el dibujo estaba Yui retratada, con la misma pose que había hecho, el mismo conjunto de ropa que llevaba, descalza, el cabello con un leve efecto de movimiento, y esbozando la sonrisa de la misma forma que esta lo hacía hace unos momentos. La diferencia era que Yui se veía unos cinco años más joven, como ella se miraba alrededor de los trece, misma edad que tuvo cuando conoció a Link. Esto era casualidad, Oswald sin querer la retrató como una niña pequeña.

Ambos seguían temblando, nerviosos de la reacción qué ella tomaría de ese detalle de la obra, estaban preparados para cualquier tipo de castigo que esta podría darles.- _"Adiós mundo cruel"_ \- pensaron fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Me encanta!

Esas palabras los sorprendió, no lo esperaban,vieron como la hylian recibió el dibujo para observarlo de forma más detallada, parecía asombrada del resultado, seguían sin creerlo.

Oswald colocó su mano dominante en su oscuro cabello, apretandolo, desviando la mirada al no saber cómo responder a la reacción de la joven.-¿No te molesta ese detalle? Sin querer te rejuvenecí, en serio lamento si no logré cumplir tus expectativas.- Se lamentó rascando su cabeza, volviendo a sentarse en la silla, un poco aliviado.

Migue se recostó en la pared, al lado de donde su amigo dibujaba; calmado pero dudoso de que la joven dijera aquello en serio. Normalmente cuando Oswald dibujaba una niña pequeña sin querer para sus obras lo rechazaban sin dudarlo, quedando en vano todo el tiempo dedicado a esos pedidos, por eso ya casi no dibujaba. Le alegraba que Yui le haya gustado.

La hyliana miraba cada detalle del retrato, encantada de que cómo quedó, incluso mejor de lo que pensaba. Negó moviendo su cabeza las palabras del pelinegro, sonriéndole agradecida.- Es perfecta, de verdad, ustedes saben que así me veía cuando los conocí, esta es la joven Yui que Link echa de menos…- Expresó bajando el tono de voz con sus últimas palabras, entrecerrando su rojiza mirada mientras la bajaba, extrañaba ser aquella amiga a la que el rubio siempre acudía, le aseguraba las sonrisas e incluso estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Cómo fue que tan bonita amistad terminó como ahora? No lo sabía, pero aún así le dolía. Link fue esa persona especial que le ayudó a seguir adelante, cuando estaba atormentada por la manera en que los humanos le aborrecian al ser una hyliana, eso no le importó a él, le ayudó en ese momento difícil.-¿Tan mala amiga fuí?

Ellos no supieron qué decir, les sorprendía como aquel erróneo detalle pasaría a ser uno valioso para la hylian. Incluso se sintieron mal por haberlo dudado, y darle a la pelinegra dolorosos recuerdos. Estaban conscientes de cómo su relación cambió radicalmente con el tiempo, desde inseparables amigos a simples conocidos que preferían mantenerse a distancia. intentaron hablar con Link sobre el tema. Sin éxito, siempre lo cambiaba o se dirigía con Dante para entrenar. Por supuesto querían encontrar una manera de que hicieran las paces, no por nada decidieron ayudarla con el obsequio, ahora solo tenían que convencer al hylian de ir.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Migue, negando a la hylian. -¡Oswald y yo lo conocemos mejor que nadie, tú sin duda alguna eres importante para nuestro amigo! Incluso más que nosotros dos- le aclaró firmemente, cruzando los brazos.- Debe haber una razón para que él actúe así, puede que sea una persona tímida y se critique a sí mismo, pero nunca sería capaz de herir los sentimientos de los demás.

-Mucho menos si se trata de nosotros, incluyéndote, somos sus únicos amigos- agregó Oswald,mirando seriamente la ventana; le dió la razón al castaño, quién se había sentado en el suelo. Se sentía de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos soportaba no poder hacer algo al respecto.

A la hylian se le salió una pequeña lágrima, la cual dejó caer, sin poder dejar de ver el dibujo, sonriendo, era la única esperanza que le quedaba para que Link le perdonara, ahora más que nunca se sentía muy preparada, como si aquella timidez que tenía hace unos minutos se esfumaran por completo. Después de todo, lo que más deseaba era arreglar su relación con el ojiazul, aunque primero tenían mucho que aclarar.

-Gracias por apoyarme, chicos.- agradeció dando una leve reverencia. Abrazó el dibujo y puso sus pies en el suelo, debía prepararse para lo que seguía.

-¿No necesitas darle una carta o algo?- preguntó Migue, recordando ese detalle.

La pelinegra ya se había calzado sus medias y botas, poniéndose de pie, ella era media cabeza más baja que ellos dos. Se dirigió a la mesa, donde estaba su bolso, de este sacó una nota y un lápiz, y escribió tranquilamente en lo primero, hasta sonreía, estaba segura de que ese encuentro funcionaría.

-Colóquenla donde Link la encuentre fácilmente, él conoce mi letra, no hace falta que le digan que es mía.- pidió con un tono de voz algo bajo, pero ellos le escucharon, prestándole atención.-Cuento con ustedes para que la vea, así podré reunirme con él en la azotea esta noche, el lugar donde comenzó todo esto.

Ambos asintieron, sonriendo y levantando el pulgar.-Puedes contar con nosotros, lo conocemos muy bien, ten éxito, que sabemos que ese dibujo le encantará mucho.- aseguró Oswald, apoyándola.

-Lo mismo digo, Yui. Nada se interpondrá entre ustedes- dijo el castaño, bastante seguro de que saldría todo bien.

-¡Lo haré, muchas gracias!- se despidió la hylian, dejando la nota en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta, con el dibujo entre sus brazos. Ahora tenía que prepararse para el encuentro con su amigo, por lo que primero se dirigió a su habitación, la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Finalmente salió, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta y continuar andando por el pasillo, a paso rápido para evitar encontrarse con Link por casualidad.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mirando la puerta con seriedad en sus miradas, sin poder procesar como de un momento a otro un fallo se convirtió en un detalle importante para el significado, incluso les había conmovido el como la joven lo detalló tan apasionadamente, asegurando su éxito.

Yui era todo lo contrario a Link en todos los aspectos, les pareció lógico que ella llegara a gustarle el hylian, pero seguían sin estar del todo seguros de cómo se sentía el joven respecto a ella. De todas maneras, Link no llegó a tener otras amistades del género opuesto, la pelinegra quedó como la primera y a la vez la unica de momento.

Ahora tenían que apoyarla por sobre todo, no iban a dejar que tan hermosa amistad se quebrara, si esa noche llegaban a ser algo más, mejor para ellos, siempre apoyarían la decision de su amigo, así fue desde que se conocieron.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- Dudó el castaño, recostándose en el suelo y con el brazo derecho estirado, el tema le preocupaba mucho.

-Depende de Link- confirmó Oswald, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a la mesa cerca de la salida y tomar la nota, la escritura de Yui era muy cuidada y hermosa a la vista, digna de la joven más valorada por todos en la academia.-Puede que lo conozcamos bien, pero sabes que guarda muchos secretos, hasta prefiere estar sólo la mayoría de las veces.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo si recupera su amistad con Yui, ella sería capaz de alegrarle los días, como lo fue en los primeros meses que estuvimos aquí. Sabes que ambos extrañan esos días- agregó Migue, desviando la mirada, expresando seriedad.

-No es lo único que te preocupa, ¿cierto?- preguntó el pelinegro, sentándose en la cama del espadachín y colando la nota en la almohada, sabía que allí sería el primer lugar al que su amigo iría cuando apenas llegara.- ¿Estás pensado en eso otra vez?

El castaño esbozó una leve sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.- Quizás, no lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de venir a Oval, en serio…

El pelinegro le miró seriamente, no muy convencido con las palabras del castaño, prefirió de momento no preguntar más, quizás fuera un tema demasiado personal. Momentos después abrió los ojos completamente al pensar en una posibilidad de lo que preocupaba a su amigo.

-¿Te gusta Yui?

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Migue, quién miró al pelinegro con una expresión de máxima sorpresa. -¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, imbécil!?

-Solo preguntaba, ya que nunca llegué a pensar qué tipo de chica te gustaba- respondió aliviado, aunque ya lo sabía, quería ver esa reacción de su amigo.

Migue suspiró, sentándose nuevamente, mirando la pared y una expresión indescifrable en su mirada.-Sí, me gusta alguien, es solo que no creo que ella sienta lo mismo- desvío la mirada- No quiero hablar del tema.

-Estás como Link…

-¡Lo digo de verdad!- Contestó enojado, no creía que sus casos fueran similares.-Ella se me confesó y yo la rechacé…

Oswald se quedó en silencio, observandolo de forma seria, esperando que terminara.

-No creo que lo haya dicho en serio de todos modos. Sí me gusta, pero seguro solo jugaba conmigo- Finalizó, mirando al techo y apretando los plieges de su pantalón.

El peligro sólo lanzo un fuerte suspiro- Amigo, claro que ella lo decía en serio, no la conozco, pero te aseguro que nadie puede mentir cuando se trata de los sentimientos si quien lo dice es alguien cercano a ti, seguro ella decidió esperar por ti.- aclaró de forma seria, sus amigos sí que eran tercos en este tema.

-No lo entiendes, no te has enamorado.

-Algún día lo haré, y te aseguro que tengo razón.- prometió, cruzando los brazos con orgullo y sonriendo con malicia.- Migue…- éste le miró.- la próxima vez que la veas… confiesa tus sentimientos, ¿lo prometes?

El castaño cerró los ojos, pensativo, recordando a su elegida y cómo se sentía respecto a ella, al igual que las palabras que su amigo acabó de contarle, llegando a una decisión, una de la cuál estaba dispuesto a cumplir.- Por el amor que siento por ella, lo prometo.- aceptó sonriendo, de la forma que siempre lo hacía, aliviando a su amigo.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso luego, primero hay que convencer al idiota.- dijo el pelinegro decidido. Migue le asintió como respuesta, incluso levantando el pulgar, estando deacuerdo con él.

Tras eso se sentaron en el sofa, decididos a esperar a Link, el idiota al que Oswald se refería, el mismo imbécil que mantenía unido al grupo, y el mismo tonto al cual Yui les encomendó de qué leyera la nota y aceptara ir a encontrarla en la azotea. Este sería sin duda el primer y más importante favor que harían por ella, tras todos los que hizo por ellos.

No tenían intención alguna de fallar.

* * *

Después de que su maestro le venciera tan fácilmente, y quedarse tumbado meditando por alrededor de varios minutos, Link empezó a dirigirse hacía la academia. Su ropa estaba un poco sucia, notable al ser de un color celeste, y su piel marcada con algunos moretones, nada grave, Dante solo lo golpeó, no llegó a usar el filo de su espada. Estó llamó la atención de algunos que lo vieron pasar, quiénes le siguieron con la mirada, quizás preocupados, o preguntándose cómo no lo mataron en aquel enfrentamiento en el que el hylian se había metido. Podía saberlo sin siquiera mirarlos, el rubio ya conocía como la mayoría quería verlo lejos de Oval, o incluso de Zyrak.

Link se encontraba inexpresivo, el combate lo había agotado, pero no pensaba en descansar. No cuando aún tenía un asunto importante por aclarar, y así evitar que las cosas con su amiga empeoraran para mal, la respetaba mucho como para desear eso. Le pesaban las miradas de los demás, los cuales lo hacían con cierto rechazo, ya se había acostumbrado, aun así no dejaba de dolerle, llevaba ya diez años así.

Un pequeño grito llamó su atención, el cuál solo él consiguió captar gracias a sus orejas, pues varios humanos ya de por sí no dejaban escuchar por sus murmullos. El sonido provino de un estrecho callejón, al cuál el hylian se acercó, preocupado de lo que sea ocurriera allí.

-¡Vamos, usa tu palo! ¿No que serías un gran aventurero, estúpido?- insinuó un niño de aparentemente unos nueve años, de cabello rubio cenizo. Se encontraba molestando a otro chico menor, quizás por unos dos años, claramente mas pequeño y castaño claro, portaba el dichoso palo en su mano derecha y se recostaba en la pared, temeroso del niño mayor.

-¡Mi padre es un gran aventurero, yo también seré uno algún día!- se defendió el menor, con firmeza en su voz, pero sin bajar sus nervios, los cuales hacían que recibiera más burlas del mayor.

-¿Un debilucho como tu? No me hagas reír- tomó el palo del menor y se lo arrebató-. Estas cosas, merecen ser usadas por hombres como yo.

Link miró la escena sorprendido, ¿Cómo tal escándalo era posible sin que nadie cercano al callejón lo notara? Le recordó un poco a como era molestado cuando llegó al pueblo por primera vez, decidido a ayudar al menor.

El niño mayor estuvo a punto de golpear al menor, pero no pudo porque alguien más fuerte tomó la punta del palo antes de que completara su ataque, por lo que volteó expresando molestia, impactándose al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Un hombre dices? Desde cuando ellos golpean a los que no pueden defenderse.- dijo arrebatándole el palo, ante la temerosa mirada del niño.

-¡Tú! Eres…-exclamó con una voz nerviosa, ya conocía los rumores de un joven de orejas puntiagudas peligroso, y como solo había uno en todo Oval, su valor se esfumó al verlo frente a sus narices, el mismísimo demonio.

-¿Demonio? ¿O quizás basura? ¿O mejor un espécimen deforme que vino a perturbar la supuesta paz que este tonto pueblo pueblo pierde por gentuza como tú? Por favor, sé más original al menos, llevo diez años escuchando lo mismo.- interrumpió Link, sabiendo lo que el joven diría, observandolo con firmeza y los brazos cruzados.

-¡No me lastimes!- gritó retrocediendo unos pasos, acercándose al menor, el cual no sabía que expresar en ese momento.

-¿El hombre me tiene miedo?

El niño menor colocó ambas manos en su boca, no podía contener la leve risa que esas palabras le dieron. El mayor por su parte lo miró sin dejar de mostrarse asustado.

El ojiazul solo suspiró, cruzando los brazos.- Los aventureros no nacen, entrenan, y ese al que llamas debilucho incluso podría superarte en fuerza solo entrenando.- le dejó en claro antes de moverse a un lado, dándole un paso para que se fuera.

Y sin dudarlo ni un instante, el niño mayor se fue corriendo, gritando por el temor que sentía, incluso al salir del callejón llamó la atención de varios alrededor, curiosos de saber que había ocurrido.

Tras verlo irse, Link miró inexpresivo al menor, quién no se mostraba nervioso, pero sí un poco asustado, lo que acabó de pasar frente a sus ojos no tenía nada de relación a como en el pueblo etiquetaban al hylian. Este se acercó y le extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole la bara.

-¿Estás bien? Lamento si parecí duro con él, es solo que no me gustan ese tipo de personas.- explicó el hylian, dando una leve sonrisa. El menor aceptó su palo y lo tomó, para luego mirar al mayor sonriendo.

-¿De verdad, podré llegar a ser un gran aventurero?

-Oye, yo sigo siendo repudiado por el pueblo entero y estoy a un paso de poder convertirme en uno.- se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza, respondiendo la pregunta del pequeño.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ivan- contestó levantando el pulgar, el hylian era una buena persona después de todo.

-Soy Link, y espero verte cuando logres ser un aventurero.- con su mano izquierda palmeó suavemente la cabeza del menor, para luego volverva levantarse.- Ten más cuidado la proxima vez.

-¡Y tú logra ser el mejor aventurero, señor Link, así tendré como objetivo ser como tú!

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, era la primera vez que un desconocido se refería a él de buena manera, pero en cierto modo le preocupaba que el pequeño fuera como él, nunca le desearía a otra persona cargar el mismo peso del dolor que por siempre había sentido.

-No seas como yo, tú podrías crear tu propia identidad.- negó con la cabeza dando una leve risa, para luego darse la vuelta.- Me debo ir, recuerda cumplir tus sueños.- inició su camino.

Ivan se despidió, aún teniendo en mente llegar a ser como él, pues sus ganas de ser aventurero habían aumentado por el apoyo del rubio el cual era uno verdadero, ahora sí se esforzaria en superar sus temores. Miró al hylian alejarse deseándole buena suerte, deseando volver a verlo alguna vez.

Cuando el rubio salió del callejón, notó como varios de los que estaban cerca lo miraban con decepción, o molestia "de seguro piensan que lo asusté porque quería" pensó, ignorándolos y retomando su camino. No sabia por qué ayudó a ese niño, quién era un desconocido hasta hace poco, siendo que ya se había autoprometido de no relacionarse con más personas. Probablemente un instinto oculto de él o algo parecido.

- _"Si tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a quién sea para bien, no dudes en hacerlo"_.

Paró en seco a recordar esas palabras, al estar todo ese tiempo pensando en sus problemas había dejado de lado ese recuerdo, uno en el cuál había decido ayudar a quién nesecitara ayuda, por el bien de los demás.

…

 _Un mediodía en el bosque Oval, los jovenes (jóvenes) de la academia habían salido para aprender de la naturaleza, e incluso descubrir varios beneficios de esta. Iban en grupos de seis en seis, en este caso, a Link le tocó junto a Yui, Oswald, Taku, Bea y Jume. Estos últimos mantenían cierta distancia, claramente el pelimorado coqueteaba con las otras y a la vez se burlaba del hylian._

 _-Es bonita la naturaleza, ¿no creen? Todo es tan apacible y visualmente increíble, sin duda las diosas se lucieron creando estos lugares.- Dijo Yui, asombrada con el paisaje por el que andaban. Todo estaba lleno de árboles, pero eso no impedía que pudiera verse el cielo y un lago que había más al frente, después de todo el camino era predeterminado para los miembros de la academia. Incluso se podían escuchar ciertos seres del bosque si se prestaba atención._

 _-Aquí solo puedo oler el aliento de lo salvaje, ¿dónde se encuentran los monstruos?…-Insinuó Oswald al ver a su amiga tan asombrada con el lugar, burlándose un poco._

 _-Aquí no hay, es una ruta segura.- aclaró el ojiazul, serio, solo guiándose por sus amigos. No es que estuviera aburrido, solamente ya conocía bien el camino como para prestarle más atención de la necesaria._

 _-¿Y a ti qué te parece Link?- preguntó la pelinegra, ignorando al tercero que solo quería molestarla por entretenimiento, aunque fue su idea acompañarlos, Migue no acudió esta vez por tener pendientes otras actividades._

 _-Es un hermoso lugar, nada más que decir.- contestó simplemente, sin muchas respuestas sobre el lugar._

 _Yui le miró expresando un leve puchero, no le gustaba cuando su compañero hyliano se comportaba así.- No seas tan simplista, di lo que tu imaginación opine del lugar, mira más allá de las apariencias. Para mí esta zona se ve como una escena fantástica de una novela o escrito, donde cualquier suceso podría pasar dependiendo de como el autor sepa utilizar su omniciensia en esta, ¿no es increíble el poder de la imaginación?_

 _-Yo lo sigo viendo como un simple lugar donde huele a naturaleza.- respondió el pelinegro, asimilando las palabras de su compañera, hasta el rubio se mostraba pensativo, ¿qué se supone que era omniciensia?_

 _-¡Que aburridos son ustedes! ¿Así piensan convertirse en aventureros?_

 _-¿Desde cuando el carisma define al aventurero? Hay que ser objetivos con todas las cosas que hacemos, por ejemplo, amo las niñas pequeñas pero respeto su espacio, no es como si fuese hacerles algo por buscar placer, no soy estúpido.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no comprendía a lo que quería llegar la hylian._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Link, muy confudido respecto a las palabras de su amigo, era cierto lo que decía pero no comprendía lo que quiso responderle a Yui._

 _-Solamente que porque seas un aventurero no quiere decir que solo busques un objetivo que defina lo que eres, todos somos capaces de controlarnos y saber que queremos, en mi caso, no veo este lugar como el escenario de un escrito…-se calló por un momento.- lo veo como un buen lugar para dibujar una hermosa niña disfrazada de la madre naturaleza.- confesó haciendo una pose como si resplandeciera sabiduría, con total sinceridad en sus palabras._

 _Yui suspiró, el joven no tenía remedio, siempre lograba contradecir sus propias palabras con lo ultimo que llegaba a decir._

 _En cambio Link asentía levemente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.- Si así son las cosas, entonces lo veo como un escenario donde fácilmente alguien se encontraría en peligro, ya sea por los peligrosos animales nocturnos, plantas carnívoras, venenosas, e incluso osos que esperan la llegada de los niños…- dijo tratando de ser lo menos simple esta vez, para él no era sencillo, no por nada agregó lo que había aprendido del medio ambiente bosque en sus actividades de la academia._

 _-Me imagino que serías capaz de ayudarles, ¿no?-preguntó Yui con una leve sonrisa, cruzando los brazos._

 _-¿Para qué? No le veo el sentido, no es mi culpa que ellos mismos decidan exponerse al peligro como si no existiera, o que la censura no quiera revelar lo que este podrido mundo realmente tiene, no es mi obligación…_

 _-¡RETRACTA LO QUE DIJISTE!- le interrumpió la hylian, dolida por las cosas que su mejor amigo había contado, expresando enojo en su mirada._

 _El rubio se calló al ver como ella le observaba, estaba furiosa, era la primera vez que la pelinegra lo estaba con él._

 _Oswald tragó saliva, eso para nada se lo esperaba, menos conociendo lo muy sincero que era su amigo y lo mucho que la hylian le respetaba, había estallado por todas las cosas negativas que el rubio había contado. Incluso Taku y sus compañeras voltearon, ver a Yui enojada con Link era algo que nunca habían llegado a imaginar._

 _El ojiazul bajó la mirada, ya no podía negar todo lo que había dicho._

 _-No niego que tengas razón en todo lo que acabas de decir, el mundo puede llegar a ser muy cruel varias veces, hasta el punto de que sea de idiotas pensar que ser feliz es imposible, mucho menos conociendo que Zyrak fue fundado cuando ganó una guerra hace docientos años.- explicó, dolida por como era la realidad.- Por eso, agradezco que existan caballeros o incluso aventureros que arriesguen su vida para salvar a los demás, no solo por obligación u honor al reino, sino por ser lo correcto.- Inhaló antes de continuar, para ella era doloroso recordarlo.- Mi hogar fue invadido por monstruos, por ese motivo cuando logré salvarme y criarme con los sheikahs decidí entrar en esta academia y ayudar a quién lo necesite cuando tenga la posibilidad, no quiero que hayan más muertes._

 _Link se quiso golpear al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, tenía razón, solo pensó en sí mismo y sus problemas, siendo que en todo el reino podrían haber peores acontecimientos. Después de todo, un aventurero también es capaz de colaborar con ayudar a otros._

 _-Lo siento…- se disculpó, retractando todas sus anteriores palabras, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su amiga, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él._

 _Yui sonrió de forma leve, tomando las manos de su amigo hyliano.- Te perdono, sé que no has estado tan conciente de todo eso, sobre todo cargando la presión de la academia y el como la mayoría te trata. Entonces, ¿me prometes una cosa?_

 _Link Inhaló profundamente, dando una leve sonrisa, dispuesto ha aceptar su propuesta.- Lo que sea…_

 _-Si tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a quién sea para bien, no dudes en hacerlo- le pidió, bajando la mirada.- Por favor…_

 _El joven sonrió, ya lo veía venir.- Lo prometo._

…

-Fue por éso…- Se dijo el rubio a sí mismo al recordar eso, antes seguramente si hubiera mantenido ese pensamiento, quizás no hubiera ayudado al niño, pero sintió que debía intervenir sin importar lo que pasara, le era inaceptable haberlo dejado con aquél bravucón sin hacer nada, así como el tuvo que soportar a Taku los primeros años en la academia. Aún recordaba varios de esos momentos, los cuales el fornido pelimorado hacía lo posible para dejarlo en ridículo o recordale su muy bajo estatus como miembro de la academia. Hasta que un día él solo dejó de meterse con el hylian como si nada, algo que alivió a este último, por lo que pudo tener algo de paz por un tiempo.

Aunque, desde ese momento fue que empezó a ser imposible para él comunicarse con Yui, ese día fue cuando su marca comenzó a rechazarle, lastimándole su brazo izquierdo con diferentes tipos de punzadas, así como ciertas veces extenderse hasta volverse un grave dolor de pecho, no sabía si compararlo con un ataque cardíaco, pues nunca lo había experimentado. Algo dentro de él hacía que le temiera a ese dolor mucho más que a la misma muerte, aunque no lo comprendiera.

Ya no le importaba, le daba igual si su corazón sufría la peor de las apuñaladas, en ese momento lo que más le importaba era arreglar sus asuntos con la hylian, ya estaba harto de huir de ella sin decirle nada, no quería perder su amistad, la cual ella misma comenzó y deseaba mantener, al igual que él.

Totalmente decidido, se adentró en la academia, a la cuál llegó mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos; se dirigía a su habitación, ya que nesecitaba cambiarse, sería muy esrupido de su parte reconciliarse luciendo como un perdedor de combate, por más cierto que fuera…

Al llegar frente a su habitación, se adentró en ella sin nisiquiera tocar, en parte sorprendiendo a sus amigos, quiénes se encontraban en lo suyo en esos momentos. Oswald dibujaba, quizás alguna niña pequeña; y Migue se encontraba pensativo, mirando por la ventana.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Link en aquel estado, con algunos raspones y moretones por el rostro y los brazos, a la vez que su traje celeste estaba muy sucio, claramente se había enfrentado al maestro Dante, era el único capaz de derrotar al hylian con solo golpes directos.

-¿Por qué entrenaste en tu día libre?- fue lo primero que se cruzó por la mente del castaño al verlo en ese dudoso estado, literalmente parecía que había venido de arrastrarse en piedras.

-¿Y ahora por qué no pudiste ganar?- preguntó Oswald, con una mano en su mentón, analizando posibilidades.- No me digas, de nuevo pensabas en cómo sería la figura de un pie perfecto, ¿no?

Link entrecerró los ojos, el comentario del pelinegro estaba lejos de lo que en realidad pasó, al menos en ese momento, y la verdad prefería que fuese así, ya tenía suficiente con que su maestro supiera de más, no quería involucrar a sus dos mejores amigos en eso. Era su problema después de todo.

-Sí, es solo que…- se rascó la mejilla fingiendo ignorancia.- bueno, estuve pensando como sería el tamaño en una loli…- mintió queriendo desviar el tema, sabía que así fácilmente el pelinegro lo haría.

Oswald se sorprendió, justamente eso había hecho para el dibujo, otra razón para alegrarse internamente de aquel fallo, el primero que consideraba éxito discreto.- Vaya, veo que empiezas a comprenderme- asintió imaginando varias posibilidades de lo que el hyliano pensaba. Migue miró a los dos dudoso, el ojiazul nunca antes había mostrado aumentar sus intereses a ese nivel.

Link notó las sospechas de su castaño amigo, debía volver ha aclarar las cosas.- No exageres Oswald, solo me refiero a lo que dije, no en general, sigo sin entenderlo del todo, pero no te niego que son lindas.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, dando una leve sonrisa- Tú te lo pierdes.- volvió a centrarse en lo que dibujaba, quería lograr algo parecido a lo de antes.

Migue por su parte se convenció con esas palabras, ya le había costado acostumbrarse al gusto por parte del pelinegro, dos con el mismo ya le parecería demasiado. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó al rubio, sonriendo, elevando un poco su mirada, su amigo era media cabeza más alto.

-¿Bueno vas a quedarte así? Recién he limpiado la habitación, mejor bañate.- le ordenó mientras le arrastraba hasta el cuarto de baño, cuya puerta se encontraba al lado del closet. El hylian sonrió ante la acción de su amigo, conocía muy bien lo mucho que le gustaba el orden y la limpieza, todo lo contrario con su actitud, que a veces podia volverse un completo caos para el trio. El castaño metió al rubio al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, dando leves palmadas para limpiar el resto de tierra que habían quedado en sus manos.

Oswald dió una leve risa, su amigo sí que era estricto en ese tema y eso, aunque aún tenía una duda sobre él.- Oye, loco.- Migue le miró alzando una ceja.- Sé que no eres del todo puro, ¿qué es lo que te atrae en una mujer? Al nivel de lo que las frentes de estas son para mí.

-Cintura, está siempre a la vista y es sencillo de mirar y no es para matarse pensando. Incluso con mi futura pareja podría tocarle allí cuando desee.- confesó orgulloso, incluso haciendo una pose de victoria levantando un brazo empuñado.

Link desde el baño gritó por perder ante esa simple atracción de él, pues la de este era más complicada. En cambio el dibujante solo asintió sin expresar sorpresa o derrota alguna.- Cualquiera puede gustarle eso, es muy básico, pero lo respeto compañero.- le afirmó antes de volver a centrarse en el dibujo.

Migue se quedó boquiabierto ante la simple reacción del pelinegro.- Emmm vale…- se rascó la nuca no muy convencido. Volvió a sentarse mirando por la ventana, pensativo, de nuevo divagando en la única chica que había capturado su corazón, la recordaba como una niña pero le gustaba su cintura.

- _"La proxima vez que la veas, confiésate."_

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré, imbécil?

-Que te cueste aceptar que tu gusto es simple ya me convence que confesarte sucederá cuando Link no sea piefilico.

Migue se cayó de la silla, de espaldas, ante la repentina sorpresa de que Oswald le contestara. Le miró frunciendo el ceño.-¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? Maldito…

-Sí lo creo, solo deja de dudar de los sentimientos de los demás y se más abierto, almenos superas a Link en eso, comprendes más facilmente.- aclaró sin dejar de concentrarce en el dibujo, con una sonrisa malisiosa formada en sus labios, aunque había sido sincero.

El castaño sonrió, quedándose ven el suelo solo mirando al techo, podia que su estupido amigo tuviera razón. No necesitó contestar, el dibujante ya sabía que él estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Saben que puedo escucharlos, cierto?- preguntó Link desde la ducha, había oído toda la conversación.

Ambos compañeros abrieron los ojos completamente, se les había olvidado que Link estaba con ellos, al perderse de nuevo en el tema del castaño.

-Alucinaciones tuyas, solo hablabamos sobre lo que amamos de las mujeres.- no mintió del todo, pero quería mantener en secreto la situación de Migue, ambos querían que el hylian solo se centrara de momento en arreglar las cosas con Yui.

Link se encontraba en la ducha, sin nada puesto, dejando que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo para aliviar los moretones que poseía, el simple traje de la academia no protegía mucho. Estaba pensativo, había pasado por tanto, y eso que el mediodía ni había terminado; lo que menos esperaba era enfrentarse a su maestro, pero lo agradecía, quizás sin su ayuda él no hubiera decidido nada de nuevo.

No podía pensar muy claro, después de todo hace poco escapó de la pelinegra, era posible que estuviera enojada, lo mejor sería no molestarta… Se palmeó los cachetes para quitar ese pensamiento, no tenía pensado volver a escapar de ella de nuevo.

Él le debía mucho, demasiado como para serle posible darle la misma felicidad que la hylian le había entregado…

…

 _Era primavera ese día, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, iluminando una última vez a todo lo que llegaba alcanzar en Oval, un crepúsculo digno de observar. Lamentablemente no era momento para disfrutar de las vistas, pues varios jóvenes en el patio central de la academia dirigían su mirada a un solo punto, a dos figuras en concreto, el pelimorado y popular Taku, y el evitado y rubio hylian Link._

 _El último solo observaba al primero de forma inexpresiva, como si no le importara lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, solo quería acabar rápido con eso._

 _En cambio, Taku miraba al hylian con firmeza queriendo intimidarlo y, a la vez, lucirse con todos los que les rodeaban, pues sí, él había organizado todo, quería demostrar de una vez por todas que merecía el titulo de alumno más fuerte, y que el estúpido de Dante se tragara sus palabras._

 _-Sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí, ¿verdad?- cruzó las brazos dando una leve carcajada.- No me extrañaría si no lo hicieras, no eres muy inteligente que digamos._

 _-¿Y la relación de eso con lo que quieres probar es?- preguntó el hylian, inclinando su cabeza a la derecha, con un tono confuso, pero sin cambiar la expresión.- Adémas estoy en una posición más alta que tú en el tablón, por lo que sigo sin entender que quieres probar, Takuru._

 _El fornido frunció el ceño, odiaba que todo se probara con insinuaciones en vez de hechos.-Je, yo no le creo a esa basura, yo solo te he visto olgazanear, incluso tu supuesto entrenamiento exclusivo es una bazofia- insinuó negando con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa.- Eres un chiste y voy a demostrarlo.-desenfundó su espada, la cual mantenía en su cinturón._

 _Link solo suspiró, ni se molestó en tomar un arma, totalmente desarmado solo cruzó los brazos.-¿Vas a intentar superarme con otra de tus ridículas poses?- de hecho eso era lo que Taku hacía, una pose para querer lucirse._

 _Él solo rió, poniéndose en posición de batalla.- Si prefieres estar desarmado, adelante, no será mi culpa si daño gravemente…_

 _-De hecho sí será, tu organizaste esto- dijo uno de los jóvenes entre la multitud, levantando la mano._

 _Taku le miró amenazante, callándolo._

 _El hylian se encogió de hombros, esperando su movimiento, aún sin cambiar de expresión. Taku, al volver a molestarle eso usó un ataque horizontal para agredir al rubio, incluso gritó para lucir más genial. El ojiazul solo retrocedió, evitando sin problemas el filo del arma._

 _El pelimorado dió una vuelta completa para lucirse, y según él demostrar carisma, para soprender a su rival. Pero no se esperó que este se acostara en el suelo frente a él, para luego aprovechar que detuvo sus movimientos y patear el mango de la espada. Desarmando a su rival, ante su sorprendida mirada._

 _Link estuvo a punto de darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, incluso el humano cerró los ojos esperando la golpiza, pero nunca llegó… por lo que volvió abrirlos, recibiendo solo un toque del dedo índice del hylian, para luego solo darse la vuelta y alejarse._

 _-Supongo que gané.- se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo a un Taku frustrado, quién esperaba un diferente resultado._

 _-¡Detengan esto!- Exclamó Yui, poniéndose entre ambos, había tardado en llegar. Taku se impactó al verla, en cambió Link al fin se sorprendió._

 _-Tranquila, solo le quité su arma, no es como si quisiera lastimarlo o algo.- explicó el hylian, acercándose a ella, quién le seguía mirando con reproche._

 _-¿Calmarme? ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no te involucrarías de nuevo en estos asuntos!_

 _-Yo sinceramente ni sabía qué era esto hasta hace unos minutos._

 _-¡Entonces era aún menos motivos para involucrarse!- le señaló con el índice, sorprendiendo al hylian, quién abrió un poco más los ojos y se rascó la nuca, riendo levemente._

 _Taku se mostró furioso, no porque la hylian interrumpiera el enfrentamiento, sino porque esta había venido solo por el estúpido hyliano y no por él, de hecho, hasta le ignoraba. Ya se había cansado de todo ese problema, si ella no podía ser de él entonces no quedaba de otra que destruir su orgullo, así no le quedaría de otra que iniciar una relación con él para que lo recuperara, sonaba como un buen plan…_

 _Yui suspiró, dando una leve sonrisa.- Eres incorregible, Link, solo logras meterte en problemas sin darte cuenta…- Y era cierto, a veces la ingenuidad del hylian le superaba a la razón._

 _-No volvera a pasar, lo prometo…-bajó la mirada, dando una leve sonrisa, siempre cumplía sus promesas, esta no iba a ser la excepción._

 _Pero al levantar la mirada y ver a la pelinegra sonriéndole sólo a él provocó que sintiera algo en su pecho,una sensación que aumentaba cada vez que la veía, deseaba saber qué sentimiento era, le agradaba sentirlo. Una leve punzada interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró de reojo su mano izquierda, la cuál mantenía enguantada. El dolor era leve pero aumentaba cada segundo._

 _La Hylian soltó un leve grito de sorpresa, que provocó que Link levantara la mirada rápidamente, casi como un instinto de alerta. No podía creer lo que había provocado aquello._

 _-Tienes un suave trasero, ¿sabías?- Comentó Taku, acariciando la mencionada parte de la pelinegra, que se encontraba paralizada por el asombro. La multitud incluso se pasmó al ver a su "ídolo" molestando el espacio personal de Yui.-No eres una humana, de hecho tus orejas me molestan, pero tu cuerpo es otra cosa, si no dejas que te siga tocando voy a desnudarte frente a todos, no sería difícil, el uniforme femenino no es nada resistente…_

 _Yui no se iba a dejar, todo el enojo que tenía se había convertido en un odio inigualable contra el pelimorado, estaba a punto de darle una fuerte bofetada._

 _Link sin soportar lo que sus ojos veían, y menos la amenaza que Taku le daba a la pelinegra, escuchandolo gracias a sus orejas; le dió al fornido un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, incluso se podría haber escuchado como le rompía la nariz, lo había atacado con todas sus fuerzas, sin contener la ira. El pelimorado calló de espaldas unos metros atrás, con ambas manos cubriendo su nariz, petrificándose al notar como Link le amenzaba con la espada que antes había usado, mirándolo con una expresión que nunca antes había notado en su mirada…_ _ **Ira**_ _._

 _-Yo…_

 _-Taku, he soportado todas tus burlas desde que tengo memoria, siempre me había dado igual todo lo que me hacías o decías, pues yo tampoco me veo como alguien relevante…- inició con un tono calmado, gélido, que incluso había asustado a todos alrededor, incluyendo a la hylian.-pero…¡No te perdono el atrevimiento que acabas de hacer! ¡Has perdido todo el honor y respeto que yo incluso sentía por ti, TODO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA NUNCA MÁS! Entiendes…_

 _Taku se quedó sin palabras, asintiendo, pues ya no quedaba rastro del joven despreocupado de hace unos momentos, él liberó toda la ira que contenía, quizás no solo con el pelimorado._

 _La multitud se quedó muda, incluso habían retrocedido un poco, asustado por el repentino cambio del rubio, pero sabían vque Taku se merecía aquéllo. Yui perdió el habla, tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca._

 _Ni Link podía creer lo que había acabado de hacer, pero se liberó, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que humillaran a su amiga, mucho menos ahora comenzaba a sentir algo desconocido por ella…_

 _De nuevo la puzanda apareció, haciendo que soltara su arma; su marca había comenzado a titilar y la sensación empeoraba, tanto que apretó su mano con la otra, jadeando para evitar gritar. Miró a todas las direcciones, dándose cuenta que estaba frente a una multitud que murmuraba sobre él, sabiendo lo que decían. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas e incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, todo a su alrededor atormentaba. La pelinegra reconoció el estado de su amigo, pánico, intentó acercarse a él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el hylian huyó, por el único espacio con poca multitud, quería alejarse de toda la peligrosa sociedad y volver a su segura soledad, donde nunca saldría lastimado…_

 _Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un rincón de una de las plazas, la cuál se encontraba vacía en ese momento. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, aún apretando su mano dominante para intentar bajar el dolor, dándose cuenta de que no era físico. Sin poder aguantarlo más soltó las lágrimas que aún contenía, llorando sin parar, en silencio, en solitario, la única forma en que podría hacerlo sin ser juzgado por nadie… Era mentira que le daba igual, era falso que nada de eso lo lastimaba, siempre terminaba viendo la soledad como su única compañera, no podía permitirse que Oswald ni Migue le vieran así…_

 _Siguió desahogándose en solitario hasta que sintió como unos brazos le habían rodeado, al igual que un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda, abrazándolo… era imposible para él no reconocer de quién se trataba._

 _-Siempre estaré contigo, no me importa lo que piensen de tí…_

 _Al escuchar esto. El hylian no pudo evitar desahogarse como nunca había hecho, sin importarle el dolor que su brazo volvía a sentir…_

…

Link estaba sentado en el suelo del baño, aún en la ducha; el haber recordado ese momento fue un duro golpe para él. Realmente extrañaba poder estar junto a su amiga, solo ella podía lograr liberarlo de esa soledad…

- _"Conmigo nunca estarás solo"_

Esa voz de nuevo, esta vez no tuvo dolor, por lo que quizas haya sido su imaginación, algo dentro de él lo sintio tan real, de nuevo puso sus manos en su cabeza, apretando su mojado cabello. Estaba perdido, ya no sabía ni en que creer…

Debía averiguarlo cuanto antes...

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, ya había anochecido, por lo que la reina de la noche era la que iluminaba todo a su alrededor esta vez, en especial cierta azotea, donde no había ningun otro tipo de luz.

Link ya había leído la nota, encontrándola en su cama apenas había salido del baño, agradeció que fuera Yui quién lo invitara, pues él no se sentía con el valor necesario para haberlo logrado.

El rubio subía unos escalones, a los cuales accedió desde el patio central, era el unico camino a la azotea, donde debería encontrarse con la hylian. Y así fue…

Al llegar a la entrada de la zona, pudo verla a unos metros de él, de espaldas, observando el oscuro horizonte, iluminado por las extrellas y la reina de la noche. Su oscura cabellera se movia al compás del leve viento, realmente se veía hermosa.

El ojiazul tragó en seco, aclarando sus pensamientos, decidido a arreglar las cosas, no iba dejar que su amistad con ella se destruyera. Armándose de valor, se dirigió a donde su amiga estaba, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de la hylian. El tamaño que los diferenciaba seguía siendo el mismo, alegrándose de que continuara siendo así, odiaría haberse perdido un solo centímetro de crecimiento.

-Link… has venido…- dijo Yui, con un tono de voz que desprendía alivio, lo había esperado por varios minutos, esperanzada de que el ojiazul llegara.

-Te lo diré todo…- murmuró Link, queriendo llegar al grano antes de perder su oportunidad, incluso apretó sus puños queriendo liberar todo.

La pelinegra se giró a verle, con una sonrisa triste formada en su rostro, incluso sus latidos se habían acelerado al verlo frente a ella, como no había hecho por meses…

-No sé cómo decirlo…-inició cerrando los ojos, con un tono bajo en su voz.- Te echo de menos…Yui, extraño todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, el poder crear recuerdos junto a ti, las largas conversaciones que llegabamos hacer… incluso el solo hecho de verte…-su mano izquierda comenzó a temblar.- Tengo miedo, de lo que soy capaz de sentir por ti, no es que no me guste, adoro cómo se siente, hasta el punto de que me duele…- con cada palabra su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, al igual que aumentar el dolor de su brazo, el cual estaba a punto de llegar a su pecho.

Yui lo escuchaba atentamente, maravillada y con algo de tristeza al oírle decir esas palabras, era claro que su amigo no solo trataba de reconciliarse con ella. Apretó el obsequio que llevaba entre sus brazos, temblorosa de lo que podría decir, algo que cuando había llegado a la academia, se había negado a sentir… Pero le fue imposible.

-Yui, aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, sin ti quizas…nunca pudiera seguir adelante, e incluso, disipaste la soledad que hay dentro de mí…- Cada vez a Link le costaba hablar, el dolor lo estaba matando, pero no dejaría que le impidiera expresar las últimas palabras faltantes, las cuáles resumian lo que sentia, no le importaba si su corazón explotaba en el intento.- Yui, lo que quiero decir, es que me gu….

Todo volvió a descolorarse, dejando solo un enorme campo gris y sin vida, excepto él. El dolor había alcanzado todo su cuerpo, se había paralizado, pero era conciente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Yui estaba estática, más oscura de lo que antes estaba, como si ya no tuviera vida. Un aura negra estaba rodeándola, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, para luego acariciarle el punto donde se encontraba el corazón de la pelinegra, todo ante los ojos del hylian, quién gritaba internamente, sin poder hacer nada.

La sombra lentamente se acercó a él, tomando la forma de una mano y acariciándole la mejilla, para luego volver a desaoarecer. Pero no acabó allí, de nuevo sus ojos habían remplazado a Yui por unos segundos, era esa hyliana rubia de nuevo, esta vez usando un largo vestido blanco, como si de una diosa se tratara; fueron solo unos momentos, los suficientes para que Link pudiera escuchar lo que ella le decía.

-"Eres un mentiroso…"

Y de golpe, todo volvió a la normalidad, como estaba, como si nada, dándole al joven la impresión de que la siguiente vez sería mucho peor. Seguía en la misma posición, paralizado por el miedo, ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir la última palabra.

Yui se impactó al verlo callarse de repente, como si algo le evitara completar su frase, aquellas que deseaba escuchar.-¿Link?

El hylian miró a su alrededor, de forma lenta, hasta que de pronto, su símbolo comenzó a brillar fuertemente, lanzando varios rayos de estática, como si estuviera en mal estado. Link no pudo evitar gritar, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento, ante los ojos de la Hylian, quién se preocupó al verlo caer de esa forma, agachándose a su lado.

-¡LINK!- le sacudió, tratando de despertarlo, pero era inútil, se había desmayado. No pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su amigo, claramente era grave, y no podía hacer nada. Tomó la mano izquierda del hylian, la cuál aún mostraba en todo su explendor el símbolo, hasta el guante se había roto…

La pelinegra se sorprendió al mirar la marca, esta se encontraba en un estado inusual, comprendiendo que quizás estas no quería que su amigo se acercara a ella… un dolor en su pecho apareció al pensar esto.

Esa noche, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, no habían podido reconciliarse…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Y con este Cap, terminó la introducción, ya es hora de comenzar de verdad con el fic.

Quize centrarme con estos tres caps en el conflicto interno de Link, espero haya quedado como esperaba.

Ahora la actualización será 2 caps mínimo por mes, no solo por mí, también por mi beta, nesecita su tiempo para su fic.

De nuevo le agradezco a **Egrett Williams** por betear este cap, me alegra que te gustara. De nuevo gracias a **Fox McCloude** , **Kuroiro no kinshi** , y al anónimo por comentar.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. IV

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

 **Capítulo IV:** Cabello dorado

 _El frío horizonte se encontraba nublado, debido al muy bajo clima de aquella localización, una zona que no mostraba rastro de vida; ni un solo atisbo de luz se podía ver, todo alrededor estaba cubierto por una leve ventisca, característica de la región, una montaña: aparentemente alejada de cualquier lugar cálido y recomfortante._

 _Dos figuras recorrían aquella helada zona, ambas muy abrigadas y a la vez cubiertas de nieve. Era una joven junto a un pequeño niño, la altura de este llegaba hasta la cintura de la adulta._

 _La fémina no mostraba signos de estar agotada de andar en aquel congelado camino, al contrario del pequeño; que mostraba claro cansancio, ni se esforzaba por querer seguir, aun así continuaba junto a la joven, negando querer separarse de ella, mucho menos dentro de todo el frío que hacía._

 _La mujer le acarició la cabeza, para posteriormente cargarlo en sus brazos, conociendo muy bien el estado del niño, este incluso ni quería abrir los ojos, la tormenta le molestaba, no porque fuera peligrosa, sino debido a su estatura le era más difícil seguir el ritmo de la joven, además del gélido clima, que solo complicaba sus pasos._

 _Esta rió al ver la expresión que él hacía, siguiendo el recorrido con el menor en sus brazos, ella no quería dejar de acariciarle la espalda sobre el abrigo, el pequeño no le replicó esto, al contrario, comenzaba a calmarse, ya no sentía tanto frío._

 _-¿Qué te parece este lugar?- le preguntó la mujer, mostrándose curiosa sin detener los pasivos pasos que daba.-¿Te diviertes?_

 _-Ya es la sexta vez que me lo preguntas.- contestó el pequeño, jugando con los largos y rubios mechones del cabello de la joven, los cuales sobresalían de la capucha que ella usaba, casi no podía verle los ojos.- me gusta cuando la nieve parece brillar, como la magia. En esta forma no es divertido…_

 _La mujer sonrió, observando como la leve ventisca movía las hojas cubiertas de nieve de los árboles, cayéndose algunas por la fuerza recibida de ésta, varias se mezclaron con la brisa.-Me hubieras dicho que querías venir de noche…_

 _El pequeño se acurrucó en el hombro de la mujer, soltando una leve risa, admitía no haberlo pensado, era lento en varias cosas.-No me importa la hora, siempre y cuando me aventure contigo._

 _-Que tierno eres, aventurarme junto a tí es mucho más divertido que hacerlo sola, es mejor cuando tienes compañía.- Agregó la mayor, mirando de reojo el rubio cabello del pequeño, el cual era largo, llegando hasta la nuca, parecía servirle como gorro para las condiciones que ambos estaban, aunque no cubría sus puntiagudas orejas._

 _-¿A dónde vamos?- Le preguntó este, pensativo, se le había olvidado hacia donde se dirigían por el cansancio, pero sin desanimarse, ella conocía mejor la zona._

 _-Visitaremos el santuario helado, un lugar sagrado para todos los habitantes de esta congelada región.- explicó de forma sencilla, para que el menor pudiera entenderla, ya le era complicado comprender por qué eran los unicos con las orejas así._

 _-¿Allí se encuentra frozz?-Preguntó el niño, curioso de por qué motivo se dirigían a un lugar tan peligroso._

 _-Sí y no, ese monstruo solo ataca a quienes intentan entrar en su guarida, el palacio helado solo está algunos kilometros alejado, no creo tengamos problemas con él._

 _El rubio comprendió, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a la mayor de reojo, un poco confuso de que ella le permitiera ir, pero no le importó.- Si tú lo dices, creo en tí…._

 _El ambiente había empeorado varios minutos después, las cosas no salieron como la mayor esperaba; la ventisca empeoró, volviendo el camino más difícil, logrando que ambos se perdieran. Por suerte llegaron a una cueva, en la cuál se protegieron de la tormenta, más no de la temperatura._

 _La mayor se encontraba sentada en un rincón, protegiendo al menor, el cual solo se acurrucaba junto a ella en busqueda de calor. La rubia lo abrazaba, sin ganas de querer dejarlo ir, estaban perdidos, temía que todo hubiera sido causa del monstruo…_

 _-¿Falta… poco?- preguntó el pequeño, temblando por el frío y asustado por la situación, era la primera vez que les pasaba algo como eso, nunca antes una tormenta los atrapó._

 _-Tranquilo…todo estará bien…-ella intentó tranquilizarlo, deseando que ambos se salvarán de aquel inesperado suceso, estaba segura de que algo lo había provocado, ese día era de una nevada pacífica, no una peligrosa ventisca. Solo podía pensar en cierto congelado ser, el cuál podía invocar una fuerte vendaval helado a su alrededor con solo su presencia. Comenzó a temblar, era imposible, ¿qué razón tendría él para atacarlos?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el niño al verla temblar, no era nada recurrente en ella. La mayor miraba la salida, sin borrar la mirada de miedo que expresaba, pero el rubio no comprendía a que le temía._

 _-Link…- él se sorprendió, ella casi nunca le nombraba por su nombre; la mujer en cambio, no le dirigió la mirada, solo susurró unas leves palabras.-….._

 _El pequeño respingó, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de ella, no sabía si sentir miedo o dolor. Miró de reojo a donde ella no podía apartar la vista, afuera de la cueva se encontraba una enorme silueta, no muy notable por la fuerte tormenta, pero sus penetrantes ojos amarillos brillantes parecían complementarse con el clima para transmitir mayor temor._

 _El rubio no cambió su expresión, las palabras de su aparente madre lo dejaron en un enorme trance, aunque esta no dejaba de sujetarlo con fuerza._

 _Y sin poder expresar más, la silueta lanzó un enorme rugido mientras extendía sus brazos, los cuales eran alas, sí, era el monstruo al que todos los de la región hablaban. Tras ese movimiento no dudó en atacar a sus objetivos, tan rápido que ni un solo grito de dolor resonó en el área…_

Link abrió los ojos completamente, sin dejar de jadear, no podía moverse, aquélla pesadilla lo dejó estático. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué era esa cosa que apareció? No lo sabía, pero el solo pensarlo le impedía permanecer tranquilo. Intentó creer que solo era otro mal sueño, como todos los demás que había tenido todas esas noches.

Minutos después logró mantener la calma, respirando profundamente, no queriendo recordar el mal ambiente que había soñado, la sensación la sintió tan real que no podia olvidarla fácilmente. Era la primera vez que lo soñaba, y solo eso bastó para dejar a Link intranquilo por unos momentos, hasta ahora.

Dió un largo suspiro, volviendo en sí, deseando no desesperarse de nuevo.

Apenas notó que se encontraba sobre una cama, reconociendo el techo y las paredes de alrededor, estaba en la enfermería. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, adémas de cómo había llegado allí, a esas horas nadie salía normalmente de las habitaciones.

Link sentía como algo le sujetaba la mano izquierda, curioso levantó un poco la cabeza, notó que una joven le tomaba con ambas manos la suya, además de recostar su cabeza sobre ellas, profundamente dormida.

Era Yui, problamente preocupada, que hasta permaneció cuidando de él, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo para que el sueño le ganara. Se veía hermosa dormida…

Por un momento se asustó al pensar eso, esperó sentir el dolor de nuevo, cada vez que pensaba así llegaba. Apareció, pero no lo sentía como siempre, como si hubiera perdido poder, la sensación se redució a una punzada cualquiera.

Confundido, el hylian decidió sentarse, sintiendo como de su frente algo frío caía sobre su pecho, alertándolo y quitándoselo de encima con su otra mano rápidamente, notando que solo era un pañuelo mojado, casualmente blanco. Link se avergonzó, tenía suerte de que nadie lo hubiera notado.

-¿Te molesta el frío?

Él miró de nuevo a Yui, su brusco movimiento la había despertado. Con un semblante serio, ella esperaba una respuesta, sin levantarse aún.

El hylian se ruborizó al verse descubierto, desvío la mirada y rascó su nuca mientras negaba con la cabeza, soltando una leve risa.- Solo me sorprendí, no sentía nada sobre mi frente…

La hylian dió un leve bufido, no le creía por cómo actuó, aún así prefirió dejar de momento el tema, en ese estado no quería molestarlo. Volvió a sentarse de forma normal en la silla, pero sin soltar la mano de su amigo.-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Link bajó la mirada, pensativo, claro que recordaba lo sucedido, le era imposible olvidar todo lo que vió por solo intentar confesarse, era un dolor que nunca podría olvidar por más que quisiera.-Solo recuerdo ir al tejado a verte, de allí no recuerdo más…

Yui desvío la mirada, eso significaba que él no recordaba lo que iba a decirle. Ya sabía que palabras eran, pero prefería dejar que su amigo las dijera por sí mismo, no quería forzarlo, conociendo lo orgulloso que él era.-Link… Esa marca …

El espadachín permaneció callado, expresando una leve tristeza, era lógico que ella lo hubiera notado, no sabía cómo responder a eso, ni siquiera lo que era realmente. Se encogió de hombros, respondiendo a su amiga.

-Sea lo que sea, hice lo posible por revisarlo, tardé una hora, pero parece que dió resultado.- explicó la joven hylian sonriendo, acariciando el dorso de la mano del ojiazul, el cuál poseía unas manos fuertes, por todo el esfuerzo que este daba en su enfrentamiento.

Esto le sorprendió, quizás fuera por eso que ya no reaccionaba al estar junto a ella, un alivio menos, aunque se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho…

-Magia, por supuesto- contestó ella al saber lo que él preguntaría.- Fue agotador, pero veo que valió la pena. No quisiera verte sufrir de esa forma de nuevo…

-Yui… ¿cómo sabías tratar esto? No pensé que hubiera una forma…-preguntó curioso, en todo Oval no había encontrado nada sobre su triángulo, ademas, no podían salir de la región sin autorización.

-Magia tranquilizadora, por así decirlo, solo debilita el efecto sobre lo que se aplique de forma temporal…-bajó la mirada, sintiendose inútil.- Es todo lo que pude hacer, deseaba poder ayudarte más…

El hylian colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, dándole una leve caricia.- No importa, así esta bien…-dijo sonriendo, cerrando su otra mano para sujetar la de ella.- Yo… pensé que nunca me perdonarías, he sido muy distante contigo.

Ella sonrió, Link volvía a ser él mismo.- Para nada, tontito, eres mi mejor amigo, es normal que me preocupe mucho por tí…- la joven se levantó-. Yo… soy la que se debe disculpar- tomó un sobre amarillo de la mesa que tenía detrás, apretándolo un poco con ambas manos.-Lamento si llegué a hacerte daño, no fue me intención, pero lo que menos deseo… es que tú me odies...-le ofrecé el objeto, sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas, pero decidida.-, quiero darte esto…

Link se quedó sin palabras, había pensado que la joven seguramente nunca le volvería hablar, jamás hubiera imaginado que ella sintiera culpa por la distancia que él creó entre los dos… ahora se sentía culpable.- No, yo lo siento, lamento darte esa impresión… yo solo, no sé qué siento…-bajó la mirada, perdió el valor que tenía para verla a los ojos.

Yui colocó el regalo sobre la cintura del rubio, para luego levantarle la mirada, acercándose un poco a él. Link sintió un ardor en sus mejillas al verla así de cerca.

-Es normal, si no lo sabes, dale tiempo, así tendrás una idea más clara de tus sentimientos.- le aconsejó, acariciandole la mejilla antes de sentarse en la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando su reacción por lo qué le había dado.

Link sin decir nada, solo asintió dando una leve sonrisa, antes de abrir el sobre y sacar la hoja que contenía. Al principio se sorprendió, era Yui dibujada, claramente por su amigo Oswald, no solo eso, ella estaba retrada de una forma más joven, parecida a cuando la conoció, incluso la sonrisa de su rostro era la misma que vió…

-Yui…-sintió como sus lágrimas se acumulaban, la nostalgia de esos lejanos días habia regresado, pero no se lo permitió, se las secó rápidamente, para sonreírle a su compañera.-Te extrañaba…

Ella dió una leve risa, aunque no podía contener su enorme emoción.- Es solo un detalle, no pude pensar muy bien cómo pedirte que me perdones. Sobretodo, quería evitar que huyeras de mí de nuevo.- acercó su rostro al de él.- Quiero saber, por qué me querías lejos de tí…

 _-"No tengas nada que ver conmigo… por favor."_

Link recordaba muy bien aquellas palabras, las últimas que le había dicho antes de actuar como hasta entonces. Dudó si decirle la verdad, no quería volver a experimentar ese dolor de nuevo, podría incluso empeorar, era una difilcultad que aceptó superar por sí solo.

-No pensaba muy bien ese día, quizás la presión me ponía tenso, o quizás solo sean nervios… creía que si me daba un tiempo tendría claro lo que sentía, quizás, aún no sea el momento.-miró nuevamente el regalo.- Solo me dolía la distancia que creé, hasta el punto de fallar algunas veces, allí fue cuando me dí cuenta que no importaba, necesitaba poder estar junto a tí, no puedo ser nada sin tu apoyo…

-Link…

Él volvió a mirarle al rostro.

-No vuelvas a tomar decisiones apresuradas de nuevo, podrían costarte la vida.- le aconsejó dándole un leve golpe en la frente con la suya, aprovechando la distancia. Tras eso volvió a su anterior posición.

El espadachín asintió, sobando su frente, su amiga no dejaba de sorprenderle con sus atrevimientos y sabiduría combinados, podía ser que no conociera muy bien a las mujeres, pero estaba consciente que no todas eran así como su compañera. Sintió nuevamente una pequeña punzanda, obligándose a cambiar de pensamiento.

Yui captó del repentino cambió del hylian, siguiendo su mirada hasta su mano.- ¿Aún te molesta? Si es así dímelo, ayudaré todo lo que pueda.

-No, así esta bien.- giró su mano para ver su marca, percatándose de un detalle.-¿Eh?- tenía una bandita con un corazón como detalle en el centro de su triángulo.

-Ah, eso…- la joven tocó su propia mejilla, rascándose.- no sabía exactamente como curartelo, y sé que de alguna forma el uso de magia te habrá dolido… por eso, te coloqué una bandita…-confesó algo apenada, era consciente que aquello solo era decorativo.

-Está bonito- le dijo sonriendo, notando que en el corazón tenía escrito 'Destino'. No le molestaba en absoluto, le parecía un bonito detalle, lastima que el símbolo podia dañarlo.-Destino…- murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos, recordando las palabras que la misteriosa joven de cabello dorado le había sugerido.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja al notar su confusión, no era comun que se interesara en ese tipo de detalles, esos que no tenían nada que ver con armas, la naturaleza… o inclusive pies, pero aún no comprendía del todo eso último.

-Yui…¿existe alguna hylian de cabello dorado?-preguntó Link, serio, era una duda que había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.

La hylian le miró con seriedad, quedándose callada por unos momento, respondió con calma.- No lo sé, no he visto todo el reino en persona, todo lo que conozco de este solo lo leí en libros...- miró la ventana, la noche estaba tranquila y callada.- Pero sé de una hylian que posee el cabello de ese color, la mayoría de las veces…

Link recordó a la joven de su visión, solo una vez poseía su cabellera de otro color-Castaño…-murmuró, sin comprender el motivo del cambio de tono.

Yui le miró sorprendida, el hylian podría saber un poco del tema.-No se trata de solo una joven, Link. Ella es algo mucho más valioso, desde los inicios de los tiempos la conocían, y veneraban, es una deidad fundamental de ese reino.

-¿Qué tipo de diosa era?

-La diosa del destino, Hylia- respondió bajando la mirada, cerrando un momento los ojos, lanzando un leve suspiro-, guardiana Guardiana del poder dorado.

-Hylia...-repitió Link, sintió muy familiar aquel omnipotente nombre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Probablemente lo conocía desde antes de olvidar su pasado.-¿Qué fue de ella?

-Dicen que Hyrule solo es parte de una leyenda, cualquier creencia o mito del mismo también lo es, incluyendo a Hylia.- explicó bajando el tono de voz, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana, colocando su mano derecha en esta.-Se rumora que nosotros los hylians somos demonios, sin importar que haya alguna prueba de eso. Otros afirman que nuestra estirpe proviene de Hyrule, Hylia, junto a sus tres compañeras fueron las primeras en poseer orejas puntiagudas.- miró a Link de reojo.- No sé cuántos quedemos, eres el único que conozco, y sé que lo mismo va para ti conmigo.

El hylian asintió, pensativo, tenía mucho que pensar para llegar a una respuesta clara, ¿por qué motivo Hylia se comunicaba con él de tan dolorosa manera? Más bien, ¿por qué con él? No es como si fuera algún tipo de elegido…

- _"No estás destinado a nada…"_

Esas palabras que torturaban su mente lo confirmaba, no por nada las recordaba. Él solo se sentía sobrante en todos los aspectos.

Yui se preocupó al notarlo tan cabizbajo, era común verlo así todos los días. Desde que ambos se conocían ella siempre buscaba la forma de animarlo, odiaba verlo así. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo, este volvía a verle a los ojos, azul y rojo se conectaban de nuevo.- Lo que sea que te preocupe, estoy dispuesta a serte de ayuda…

Link contuvo su reacción, permaneciendo serio. Eran las mismas palabras que ella había dicho ese día, cuando en serio quería poder contarle todo lo que sentía, el dolor de su inseguridad. Apretó su mano izquierda, tomando un pliege de la sábana, no importaba lo mucho que deseaba el apoyo de su amiga, era imposible de tener, debía resolverlo solo.-Lo pensaré…

Era mentira, ya se había decidido.

La hylian sonrió como respuesta, sentándose de nuevo en la silla.- Deberías seguir durmiendo, para asegurar que mejore tu estado.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- aún se preguntaba porqué había permanecido con él en primer lugar.

-Me quedaré aquí, por supuesto, debo asegurarme que te recuperes… ¿O querías privacidad para deleitarte con algo?

El hylian se rascó la mejilla al saber a que se refería, ya se preguntaba cómo el dibujo contenía ese detalle "vital". Ya más tarde aclararía las cosas con sus compañeros, pues ellos lo vieron antes que él.

-Es broma, pero lo de quedarme lo digo en serio, somos los únicos aquí a estas horas.- Yui colocó su mano en su mentón, era probable que la enfermera le regañara por acceder al lugar sin permiso, fue gracias a su magia que pudo abrir la cerradura, aprendida de su antigua mentora, era un truco sencillo.

Link abrió los ojos como platos con eso último, era la primera vez que se encontraba en tan tentadora situación, una que logró antes que sus amigos, "apuesta ganada" pensó. Pero no sentía que era el mejor momento, ya estaba muy atormentado como para querer complicarse más… vaya vida.

Ella suspiró al saber lo que su amigo pensaba.- Tranquilo, era una emergencia, no estaremos en problemas.

Link bajó la mirada, dando una leve sonrisa.- No creo que sea sencillo, últimamente me cuesta dormir…- explicó, en parte era verdad, aunque en realidad solo no quería volver a tener ese sueño, de alguna forma temblaba con solo pensarlo. Sintió como unas delicadas manos se posaban sobre su cabeza, acariciàndole con los índices, junto a una leve luz azulada proviniendo de estas. De alguna forma, su atormentada mente comenzaba a relajarse.-¿Qué… haces?

Yui le sonrió, continuando lo que hacía.- Debes descansar, Link, no debes forzar de manera innesesaria tu cuerpo.- explicó de forma calmada, preocupada por la tensión que sentía dentro de él.- Estoy relajando tu mente, si solo la obligas a pensar lo que te incomoda no podrás dormir.

-Ah, relajando…-sonrió- pensé… que intentabas algo diferente…- empezó a sentir sus párpados pesados.- no sé… qué haría sin ti…- cerró sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

La hylian lo recostó nuevamente, le acarició la mejilla y volvió a sentarse en la silla, sonreía, pero no era de felicidad.- ¿Por qué no confías en mí..?- murmuró, con un tono suave en sus palabras, se sentía excluida, como si para él ya no fuera tan importante como decían sus palabras, pero eso no iba a detenerla, de alguna forma sentía que conseguiría ganar toda su confianza de nuevo.-No importa cuánto me tome… prometo que te ayudaré, Link…-se prometió a sí misma, mirando la marca de su compañero, la cuál titilaba de forma leve…

* * *

El castillo del reino se encontraba rodeado de la oscuridad nocturna, como el resto de la ciudadela, todo iluminado de forma leve por las extrellas y la reina de la noche, en completo silencio, todos los habitantes se encontraban en su letargo, con la excepción de uno.

En uno de los balcones del palacio real, concretamente en la torre central, se encontraba la princesa de Zyrak, mirando el oscuro horizonte, mientras su larga y verdosa cabellera, se movía con el viento, al tenerlo suelto, como siempre le gustaría dejarlo. Vestía un simple camisón azul, su ropa de dormir, sin cubrirse nada más, el frío no le incomodaba, le gustaba sentirlo en su piel, así sea solo el del congelado suelo sobre sus descalzos pies; para ella era una manera de desviar sus pensamientos, la mayoría pesados por su enorme e importante cargo.

No era solo eso, desde que escuchó parte de la conversación de su padre no pudo sacar de su mente lo que este planeaba, ¡era una locura! Eso pensaba, era extraño, nunca antes ella lo había visto tan deseoso de algo en particular, más allá de desear lo mejor para su nación, en este caso, el poder dorado…

Suspiró, claro que conocía de sobra lo que era, aún conservaba aquel libro que había tomado de la sección prohibida, el cual relataba bastantes anécdotas de lo que era ese antiguo reino, Hyrule; el cual dudaba de su existencia, nadie parecía saber si era solo una leyenda o una realidad ancestral.

Se sentó en suelo, colocando el libro frente a ella, solo mirando la portada, la cuál se había deteriorado con el paso de los años, solo conservando los tres triángulos y la palabra Hyrule, Irule o como quiera leerse. Abrió una página en particular, la que describía a la portadora de la sabiduría, elegida por la diosa Nayru, Hylia, la diosa del destino.

Era representada como una joven de orejas puntiagudas, cabello dorado, y vistiendo un vestido blanco que resaltaba su divinidad. Claramente, ella era un enorme contraste comparada con la princesa. No solo por el cabello, lo más notorio eran las orejas, ademas, no sentía que su magia pudiera igualarse a como describían las leyendas.

- _"¿Tú deberías ser la princesa del destino, no?"_

-No, no lo sé…- murmuró, apartando la mirada, tras recordar esas palabras.-Solo soy una princesa que siempre es ignorada por su padre, Hylia era una diosa a la cuál todos veneraban.- recostó su nuca en la pared del balcón -¿De verdad podría serlo?

Esa duda llevaba años en su mente, por cuestión de lógica, si el héroe renacía, la diosa también, obvio a temprana edad no le tomó tanta importancia al ser solo una leyenda, y seguro su amigo lo decía en broma. Pero, ahora sabía de la busqueda que su padre organizó, con el poder dorado como objetivo, centrándose solo en el héroe…

 _-"Logicamente, la sabiduría no debería haber renacido"_

-Estúpido… ¿qué querías decir con eso?- replicó, mirando al cielo y abrazando sus piernas. No encontraba algún motivo razonable para que las cosas sean así, tres poderes dorados no son nada sin uno de ellos existiendo a la vez. Miró su mano derecha, vacía… deseosa de que al menos ese poder naciera en ella. No quería ser la encarnación de Hylia, no deseaba un tiempo difícil para su reino, solo dos cosas le interesaban: usar ese poder de forma responsable, y cumplir con eso, el deseo de su antigua amistad, podría ser la unica forma de volverlo a ver. Se negó a sí misma al pensar eso último.-Si el héroe renació, el mal volverá… Zyrak estará en un grave peligro…

La joven se levantó, tomando el libro entre sus brazos, cabizbaja, por primera vez en muchos años sentía nervios por lo qué podría pasar. No se sentía del todo preparada, mucho menos, el que pudiera hacer algo, ella no era la encarnación de Hylia…

Remilia suspiró, se sentía como una inútil, de nuevo. Apretó con enojo el libro, quería ser capaz de evitarlo, pero era imposible, el destino ya estaba decidido.-Por qué… todo lo malo me debe pasar… no nací con el poder de una diosa…

Hundida en sus pensamientos, volvió a su habitación, con demasiadas ideas por pensar, no tenía ni un solo apoyo, el único con quién contaba la había dejado, ahora ella solo dependía de su propia sabiduría.

-Esto es solo el comienzo… Princesa…-murmuró una desconocida voz, la cuál desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

En una enorme llanura, cubierta por altas proporciones de pasto, y alguna que otra roca, se encontraba el sheikah abriéndose paso, caminando mientras cortaba con su enorme espada alguna mata de cesped que le molestara, casi todas, para entretenerse. Llevaba horas andando, y aún le faltaba para salir de Lanayru, no parecía querer detenerse, por más cansado que estuviera.

-Debí haber alquilado un caballo… pero gasté lo que tenía en comida…- se reprochó, expresando molestia en su mirada, no se imaginaba el alto costo de rupias por un simple equino, comparado a su pueblo era más estratosférico. Él tuvo la culpa por no decidir desde su hogar.

Miró al cielo, ya varias horas habían pasado desde que anocheció, alrededor de nueve, de acuerdo a su sheikah slate. El horizonte le calmaba, de forma nostálgica, recordaba los días más tranquilos que vivió, y también le recordaba a...

Shade enterró con fuerza su espada en la tierra, casi mataba a un pequeño conejo, el cuál huyó al captar el movimiento. Se colocó de rodillas, jadeando por el cansansio, o quizás el estrés, recordar su pasado le presionaba, odiaba el solo intentarlo.-Idiota, solo dejalo ir, ni siquiera importa…-declaró, suspirando, luego se puso de pie, tomando su arma, la cual superaba su tamaño, aunque la cargaba sin problemas con su mano derecha; la volvió a pegar en su espalda, en el imán que portaba, con magia magnética. Se limpió el sudor frío de la frente, frunciendo el ceño, dirigiéndose al árbol más cercano.

-Región Oval, tenía que ser allí…-el joven se recostó en el árbol, colocando su larga espada a su lado, por si la necesitaba. Cruzó los brazos, reposando, para él era necesario despejar su mente, si no se concentraba, todo se le dificultaría, como antes.-No quiero recordar…-murmuró, desviando la mirada del cielo, con un brazo sobre su frente.-Debo encontrar al héroe, solo eso…-se repitió, aclarando su mente sin desviar su objetivo, "capturar al elegido".

Gruñó, le molestaba esa orden, en aquel momento tenía que contener sus reproches, de otro modo no conseguiría la dirección. No tenía intención alguna de desobedecer, pero esperaba que él mismo pudiera acabar con el verdoso.

-Seas quién seas, te encontraré, tu leyenda acabará...- juró mirando a la luna, apuntándola con un cuchillo.- Será tan sencillo, no creo que sepa quién es en este momento…

-Si yo fuera tú, no me confiaría demasiado.

El sheikah se levantó de golpe, girándose y poniéndose en posición de batalla, mirando a los lados del árbol, solo armado con el cuchillo.-¡¿Quién anda allí?!

-Oh …¿No me recuerdas? ¿Tantos años te fundieron la memoria?

Él no respondió, seguía atento mirando a su alrededor, serio y preparado. Detectó como una figura le atacaría por detrás, reaccionando a tiempo para esquivar el golpe mortal, agarrando su espada en el movimiento. Pudo notar quién era su agresor… o agresora…

Esta se giró, mirando al sombrío con una sonrisa provocadora, una mano en su mentón y la otra en su cintura.

La mujer era un poco delgada, más baja que él, orejas puntiagudas y algo largas. Su larga cabellera de un tono rojizo, que se volvía violeta en las puntas de su pelo; sus ojos eran rosados, los cuales miraban fijamente al guerrero, era hermosa, como si de una rosa personificada se tratara. Su ropa era demasiado peculiar, muy provocativa, con ambos hombros, parte superior del busto, estomago y parte de la espalda descubiertas, unos largos guantes desde la mitad de sus antebrazos hasta el dedo medio, los demás desnudos; un vestido negro, con purpura en unas líneas de las extremidades; que comenzaba por un broche pequeño en su cuello, continuaba por los lados de su torso y la parte inferior de sus pechos, cintura, pasando por sus piernas y terminando en sus pies, los cuales calzaban unas botas negras, que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

A Shade le pareció inusual esa apariencia, no lo demostró, seguía atento a los movimientos de ella, al igual que la contraria, que lo miraba de manera curiosa.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó frío, tenía un mal presentimiento con solo verla, que lo ponía nervioso.

-¿mmh? No me sorprende que no lo sepas…-se acercó lentamente al sheikah, estirando su mano, deseosa de tocarlo. Este sin pensarlo dos veces, por reflejo, intentó cortarle el brazo. De forma inesperada, la pelirroja transformó todo su antebrazo derecho en el filo de una espada, bloqueando el movimiento, Shade quedó boquiabierto, nadie antes pudo interceptar su movimiento.-Eres impulsivo como siempre, sombrita…-insinuó, luego empujó al guerrero con su mano libre, alejándolo unos metros de ella.

Usó sus pies para detener el impulso, dando una vuelta hacia atrás, permaneciendo firme. Luego corrió nuevamente hasta su agresora, activando una potencia de su arma, volviendo roja la punta de esta; dió una serie de estocadas constantes, las cuales ella esquivó con inmensa facilidad, hasta el punto de detener sus movimientos acertando una fuerte embestida en el torso del albino, con ayuda de su magia para reducir el daño, limitando el efecto a un simple empujón.

El sombrío cayó de pie, observando a la recién aparecida con molestia, esta se lamia sus dedos, disfrutando el momento, sin mostrarse agotada. Shade, decidió tomar su arma con ambas manos, esperando el siguiente movimiento de ella. Lo cuál notó, soltando una pequeña risa, descorcentando al Sheikah.-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!

De forma inesperada, ella apareció unos centimetros frente a él, riendo, provocando que este se tensara por reflejo.-Eso no importa, querido sombrita. No vine a dañarte, sería una perdida de tiempo.-colocó su mano derecha en el hombro del joven, en lo que acercaba su rostro a la oreja de este, le susurró unas palabras.-tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿cierto?

Shade se sorprendió, ante tal atrevimiento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, confundido.- ¿El héroe?- la chica asintió, inclinando su cabeza, sonriendo con malicia. El joven suspiró, no quería compatir dicho logro con nadie.- Es mi objetivo, no pienso dejar que lo tomes… he esperado esto por años.

-Son órdenes de mi compañero, tu lider…-puso todo su peso sobre el sheikah, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, estando ella sobre él, mirándolo con un semblante burlón. Este no se molestó ante tal acción, solo permaneció con un semblante endurecido, al no comprender a que se refería, su lider le pidió en solitario.

-¿El general? Él me mandó a investigar Oval, no necesito ayuda, es solo una región pequeña...- insinuó, desviando la mirada, incómodo por la posición, que no podía cambiar, por alguna razón, ella era más fuerte, y no era nada musculosa.

-No, idiota, tú verdadero lider.-arrastró su dedo índice por la marca Sheikah que el joven tenía en su ojo izquierdo, la cuál era celeste.- El superior de los sheikah celeste, el comandate que solo dirige pero no actúa.- especificó, burlandose de lo último.

El joven sudó frío, eso era innegable, por más lider que parecía, solo se limiba a mandar y meditar. Nadie ajeno a los celeste había visto físicamente al lider, solo bastó que ella supiera como era para que Shade le creyera.-¿Qué cree el viejo que yo necesite?

La pelirroja levantó su cuerpo, estando ahora de rodillas, levantando su brazo derecho, sin apartar la mirada del albino, al cuál aprisionaba su cintura con su piernas.-No confía en tí, así de simple, querido sombrita.-le sacó la lengua, burlándose de él.

-Maldito vejestorio…-murmuró, aguantando su molestia.-¿Podrías bajarte de mí?-la joven solo entrecerró los ojos, mirándole de forma desafiante. Shade al no querer seguir así la empujó bruscamente, levantándose de golpe y sacudiendo su traje. De manera instantánea, ella apareció frente a él, en una rápida nube de humo. Retrocedió unos pasos antes de hablar.-Si son sus órdenes, no puedo quejarme de nada.-se encogió de hombros, despreocupado aunque para él tener una compañera era inútilm, no tenía opción si la orden era del lider de su tribu.-Solo no me estorbes…-le dió la espalda, retomando el camino que tomaba, ya no se sentía cansado.

-Tú tranquilo, es lo menos que yo haría…-insinuó bajando el tono de voz, casi como un susurro a pocos centimetros de él, sonriendo con malicia.

Shade tembló al escucharla, por un instante, presintiendo algo, pero no le dió mucha importancia, podría ser el frío .- _Cómo no siente frío con esa vestimenta…_ -pensó, mirandola de reojo.

Ella miraba el paisaje despreocupada, luego observó a su compañero, alzando una ceja al notarlo con curiosidad.-Mi cuerpo soporta cualquier temperatura, cualquier clima lo sentiré cálido si así lo quiero.-le contestó sonriendo, sorprendiendo al sheikah.- Ya muchos me preguntaron lo mismo, no es como si leyera tu mente o algo, no puedo hacerlo a distancia.

-¡¿Puedes leer las mentes!?- preguntó impactado, no era algo comun poseer esa habilidad, sería de bastante ayuda.

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreirle, rodeando el brazo derecho del sheikah con los suyos, pegándose a este, conciente de que él sentiría su busto, sin importarle.-Quizás, pero no te lo diré- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Shade desvío la mirada, ruborizándose, nunca antes recibió un afecto así, estaba avergonzado.-No te acerques de esa forma…-murmuró, sudando frío.

-¿No te gusta? Pensé que así no sería solo un adorno, pero si así lo quieres.-Lo soltó, dando un leve suspiro y limitarse a seguir los pasos del sombrío.

-No necesito esa clase de tratos, es estúpido.-insinuó, cruzando sus brazos y endureciendo su semblante.

La pelirroja le miró entrecerrando los ojos, lamiendo sus labios.-Me llamo Lugy, si aún deseas saberlo, sombrita.

-Shade, pero ya lo sabías, seguro el viejo te lo dijo...-insinuó.-Solo terminemos esto lo antes posible, queda mucho por recorrer.-sugirió de pronto, queriendo cambiar el tema, no le gustaba tener compañía, era algo molesto para él.

Lugy alentó un poco sus pasos, siguiendo por detrás al sheikah, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.-Oh sí, ya quiero acabar esto cuánto antes…-pensó para sí misma, apretando sus puños, conteniendo toda la tormenta de sentimientos que poseía…

Ambos siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, directo al sur de Lanayru, la última zona antes de llegar a Farone, y así, llegarían a Oval, donde se suponía que se encontraba el objetivo de ambos: el héroe legendario…

* * *

 _-Link…_

 _Este abrió los ojos lentamente, al escuchar aquella voz, una que parecía provenir de su cabeza, mientras despertaba de forma pesaba. Notó que ya no estaba en la enfermería, solo había oscuridad sobre él._

 _Confundido se sentó, percatándose del agua que le rodeaba, la cuál brillaba en un tono celeste, iluminando la zona. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada, parecía oscuridad infinita._

 _-Otro sueño…-insinuó, bajando la mirada.-No tengo tiempo para esto…- de por sí, ya no quería tener pesadillas, mucho menos ahora que necesitaba resolver su conflicto, aquel relacionado a la diosa de cabello dorado._

 _Un aro de luz comenzó a brillar frente al hylian, captando su atención; el agua alrededor del brillo, se elevaba, formando una figura femenina, en una iluminación dorada, hasta finalmente aparecer una joven, un poco más baja que él espadachín, con el cabello rubio, casi dorado y las orejas puntiagudas_

 _Link se paralizó al verla, la misma joven que aparecía en sus visiones, sueños y algunas leyendas, estaba frente a sus ojos.-Hylia…-fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin saber cómo reaccionar._

 _-Link, me reconociste…-dijo sonriendo, acercándose al joven.-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, no deseabas encontrarme?-preguntó, con un tono de voz que delataba su confusión._

 _-Yo…-bajó la mirada, dando un paso atrás.-No te conozco…_

 _Ella se detuvo, con un semblante serio, sin mostrarse afectada.-Lo sé, aún no has conocido a mi yo de esta época, es por eso que estás confundido.-explicó, volviéndole a sonreír._

 _-De esta época…-sintió muy familiar esas palabras, como si tuviera relación con ellos dos, de alguna forma.-¿Qué intentas decir?-preguntó confundido, no entendía a que ella se refería._

 _-Lo sabrás en poco tiempo… Link, se acerca el momento…- respondió brevemente, comenzando a brillar de nuevo, retrocediendo, y alejándose del contrario._

 _El hylian no comprendía su solicitud.-¡Hylia, espera!.- exclamó, intentando seguirla, queriendo saber más, deseando serle de utilidad. La persiguió hasta lograr tocar su hombro, esperando detenerla, fue inútil, al hacer contacto, la diosa se convirtió en gotas de agua, cayendo de nuevo sobre la leve inundación del suelo. Ante la incrédula mirada del hyliano, quién cayó de rodillas, al perder su oportunidad de resolver todo._

 _Apretó sus puños, temblando por contener sus sentimientos, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, hacía lo posible para no llorar.-¡Por qué yo!- gritó al oscuro cielo, esperando recibir respuesta alguna, la cuál nunca llegó… Forzándolo, a aceptar su destino, uno que desconocía._

Link volvió abrir sus ojos, despertando de ese extraño sueño, el cuál aumentó sus dudas, así como su presión. Al ver que regresó a la misma cama, notó que Yui dormía en la misma posición de antes, decidió no molestarla, estaría muy exhausta por cuidarlo.

-Maldición…-murmuró, colocando su brazo derecho sus ojos, apretando sus dientes, se sentía como un ignorante, al no saber qué era lo que debía hacer.-Sí, quiero ayudarte, pero si no me guías, seré un estorbo…

Permaneció así el resto de la noche, conteniendo toda su impotencia, no podía liberarla, no quería involucrar a nadie más a ese problema, mucho menos a Yui. Estaba solo, y prefería mantenerse así.

-Hylia… quién seas, te encontraré…- levantó su brazo derecho, cerrando su mano, prometiendo, no fallar ante nada…

 **Continuará** …

 **Comentarios finales:**

Bien, después de casi un mes "salvaje" publique el cap, no fue sencillo, y no pensaba hacerlo así de corto pero no creo que sea un problema.

De nuevo, agradezco a **Egrett Williams** por ser mi beta y por su opinión del cap, me alegró que te gustara.

A **Yahab** y a **Goddess Artemiss** por comentar, lol XD solo ellas, pero bueno, seguire aún así con la historia.

A partir de ahora serán dos capítulos por mes, intentaré como minimo que cada cap llegué al estándar de 7000 palabras.

Nos leemos, y espero me sigan leyendo.

Saludos.


	5. V

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por Linkand06

 **Capítulo V: La inquietud de un presentimiento.**

La luz del amanecer comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, dando lugar al despertar de un nuevo día en la región, pacífico como el anterior. Los alrededores de Oval permanecían en silencio, mientras en la academia, no todo parecía así, por parte de ciertas personas.

En la habitación de Link y sus compañeros, se encontraban estos últimos mirando un objeto en particular, el cual se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa central, un aperitivo que les tomó la noche preparar, tras colarse en la cocina del lugar de manera discreta. Oswald sonreía, de forma triunfante, sentando en su típica silla donde dibujó el día anterior. Migue por su parte, estaba de rodillas frente a la mesa, algo dudoso de lo que habían cocinado.

-¿Crees que le gustará?-preguntó el castaño, sentándose en el suelo sin dejar de lado su ansiedad.

-Es uno de sus sabores favoritos, no creo lo rechace.-respondió Oswald de forma calmada, acomodando su propia prenda superior, un uniforme negro.

-¿Seguro? Tengo mis dudas, Link a veces puede ser crítico con este tipo de cosas…

-¿Eh, de qué hablas? Él solo sabe preparar platillos ligeros, alimentos de la naturaleza, y unos exquicitos vasos de agua, ¿no lo volviste a confundir conmigo?

-Pues… no tengo idea, ya me choca que tú no solo seas dibujante, sino también un cocinero como yo.-cruzó los brazos, sintiéndose como el sobrante del trío.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, su compañero era celoso la mayoría de las veces-No te alteres, puede que sepas algunas recetas que yo no comprenda y viceversa, solo es cuestión de tiempo.- comenzó a formar una seña con sus manos, observando lo que ambos cocinaron.- De momento, solo admira nuestra obra de arte.

Migue negó con la cabeza, de vez en cuando no comprendía la forma en que el pelinegro hacía las cosas.- Vale, te haré caso, es el primer plato que hacemos juntos, tengo muchas ansias de cómo habrá quedado.- dirigió su mirada a la puerta, confundido de que Link no apareciera en toda la noche.

Oswald captó duda con mirarlo.- También tengo dudas, pero no te preocupes, seguro Yui está con él…

Migue colocó su mano derecha en su mentón, pensando las posibilidades.-Me estás diciendo, ¿que pasaron la noche juntos?- se recostó a los pies del sofa, sorprendido, jamás hubiera pensado que esa posibilidad sucedería de pronto, menos con Link, el más timido de los tres, era casi impensable.

Oswald recostó su cabeza en su mano izquierda, jugando con un lápiz con la derecha; con un semblante serio, y los ojos cerrados.-Enlace… tienes mis respetos…-una lágrima de felicidad se escapó por su ojo derecho, sin cambiar su expresión.

El castaño le miró choqueado, sin comprender su reacción.-¿Estás… llorando?

-Lágrimas masculinas, solo es por máximo respeto.- sonrió volviendo a su anterior posición, mirando el aperitivo nuevamente.- Antes de que lo conocieras, realmente era difícil que él se relacionara, solo hablaba con mis padres, a veces conmigo, era complicado que pudieramos intercambiar palabras. Prefería estar solo, tenía miedo de las personas de alrededor, por ser un hylian, o lo rechazaban o le atacaban.-miró la ventana, el amanecer recién terminaba de comenzar, con el sol reflejando los árboles y algunas casas que se encontraban a la vista. Estas le recordaron su antiguo hogar, al cuál visitaba frecuentemente, pero no era lo mismo.- No me rendí, no me gustaba que estuviera tan solo, de alguna forma logré que se acostumbrara a mi presencia y lo convencí de salir al bosque un rato. Sigo sin poder creerme que aunque tengamos la misma edad, él conocía mejor toda la zona, sin perderse, como si fuera uno con la naturaleza….- se levantó y se acercó a la ventanta, expresando seriedad- Es un gran amigo, no merece ser tratado como todos aquí lo hacen. Estoy seguro de que si él lo intentara, todos le adorarian, pero él no quiere eso…

Migue no supo qué responder, eso no lo sabía, era diferente a como lo imaginaba, ya que fue él propio Link quien le habló en primer lugar. Se levantó, acercándose al pelinegro, suspirando.- Link prefiere tenernos a nosotros antes que a millones de falsas amistades, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando Taku se desmayó tras ese golpe? Prácticamente nadie se preocupó por él, fuimos nosotros quienes lo llevamos a la enfermería. No digo que sea bueno, pero algo debe de estar sintiendo para ser así.

-Puede ser, pero sabes que él aún parece enconder secretos. Es lógico, ni siquiera recuerda quién era antes de despertar, poco a poco puede que esté recordando cosas.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo sé, mi padre me lo contó, es raro cuando sucede si no se descubre la causa para empezar. En otras palabras, depende de él recordar.-explicó, dándole leves golpes a la ventana, era un pensamiento deprimente que deberían dejar al hylian a su suerte.

El castaño puso una mano en el hombro derecho del pelinegro, queriendo reconfortarlo. Pensaba de la misma manera, y le dolía tener que aceptarlo.-Él podrá... Eso espero…

La habitación permaneció en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que decir, solo les quedaba esperar el regreso del hylian, al cuál recibirían gustosamente.

* * *

En los pasillos de la academia que eran iluminados por la trémula luz del amanecer, dando un aspecto etéreo a aquello que tocaba, se encontraba Link caminando en silencio, cabizbajo tras lo que había visto en sus "ilusiones", aquellas que lo mantenían confundido. Delante de él se encontraba Yui, callada al igual que él y sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación; ambos estaban así desde que salieron de la enfermería, tras saludarse y abandonar el recinto.

La pelinegra lo miraba de reojo cada ciertos pasos, intrigada de lo qué atormentaba a su compañero, lo conocía: así él se ponía cuando estaba inseguro- _Link… ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?-_ No dejaba de pensar en eso, tras la conversación que ambos tuvieron ayer. Suspiró, parecía que aún quedaban cosas que resolver.

- _Hylia…-_ Pensó Link, indeciso, por el peso del destino que la diosa le otorgó, el cuál aún desconocía, pero sentía muy importante. Ella lo necesitaba, no podía negarle, por alguna razón no podía.

La hylian paró en seco, bajando la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños, algo dentro de ella seguía sintiéndose insegura, no le gustaba que a pesar de todo, su amigo siguiera sin confiar en ella. El rubio se sorprendió, no era común que ella se detuviera así, aún les quedaba camino por seguir.

-¿Yui, qué pasa?- pregutó confundido, ladeando de forma leve su cabeza, preocupado por qué podría su compañera decir.

-Link…- inició, en un tono bajo, casi distante, el cuál preocupó en sobre manera al joven.-tú… ¿confiás en mí?-preguntó inexpresiva, pero dolida, un dolor que prefería seguir soportando.

El contrario sonrió de forma leve, rascando su mejilla.-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres importante para mí.- dijo de forma simple, con toda su sinceridad, dudoso de que ella lo preguntara, siempre se habían apoyado entre ellos.

-Entiendo...-contestó, no muy convencida, esperanzada de que pronto se abriera más a ella. De verdad quería ayudarle, no ser espectadora de su sufrimiento.- aún así, cualquier cosa que necesites, espero serte de ayuda.-le recordó, sonriéndole.

Link sintió una punzada en su pecho, esta vez causada por él, de verdad quería contarle todo a su compañera, lo relacionado a sus sueños, el triángulo e hylia, pero no podía, al menos, no de momento. No se sentía preparado para involucrarla en eso, y no deseaba verla sufrir de nuevo, solo recordar aquella sombra rodeando a la hylian le aumentaba los nervios.

Se prometió protegerla, y así sería si eso significara nunca decirle la verdad, quería mantenerla alejada de cualquier peligro, como si de una princesa se tratara.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos, mi habitación está un poco más adelante, si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme.- se colocó de puntillas y acarició la cabeza del hylian, como si de su hermano se tratara, aunque no era así, esperaria el siguiente paso un poco más.

-De acuerdo, Yui, nos vemos.-se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado, ella era unos centímetros más baja, pero mucho más madura que él, aunque no lo demostrara del todo.

Tras eso, la hylian continuó su propio camino, alejándose por el etéreo pasillo, algo decepcionada consigo misma por no ser de mucha ayuda, pero aliviada de que ambos se volvieran hablar, todo volvería a ser cómo antes, solo necesitaba ganarse de verdad la confianza de Link de alguna manera, eso esperaba...

El joven la miró alejarse, borrando su sonrisa, pero aceptando su realidad, estaba solo en sus propios problemas, quizás esa ayuda jamás sucedería.- _Yui…-_ Pensó, observándola de nuevo. De alguna manera, su mente comenzó a sentirse pesada, antes de que por unos segundos, el pasillo fuera remplazado por otro diferente, solo que más sofisticado, sin camino visible al frente, la pelinegra desapareció.

- _Recuerda, todos, podrían necesitarte…_

Link miró hacía atras, al final del camino ahora se encontraba Hylia, ahora usando un vestido blanco que resaltaba su divinidad. A pesar de la distancia, su voz había resonado en un eco por el lugar.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, todo volvió a la normalidad, de nuevo su marca había comenzado ha punzarle, de forma leve, pero incómoda. Sin pensárselo, colocó esta mano en su frente, jadeando por el dolor, pero manteniendo la seriedad en su mirada, decidido a soportarlo, sentía merecerlo, de alguna manera.

Miró la ventana, parte del pueblo de Oval era visible, con una colina como límite, y varios árboles alrededor.-Lo haré, solo porque quiero protegerla…

El joven tomó la perilla de la puerta, la cuál llevaba a su habitación, dudoso de cómo sus compañeros reaccionarian tras verlo llegar en ese momento, ninguno de ellos esperaba que se ausentaría toda la noche. Respiró hondo, decido a entrar, seguro de lo que debía explicar.

Como Link suponía, ambos se encontraban en el sofá del centro, frente a la mesa, pero sobre esta había un aperitivo, no pensó que ellos cocinarían de madrugada, de nuevo. Estos dirigieron su mirada al hylian al escuchar sus pasos, con el semblante de siempre, esperando alguna palabra por parte del recién llegado.

-Lamento…

-No digas más…- se adelantó Oswald, levantándose y acercándose al hylian.- Sabemos por qué lo hiciste, realmente no pudiste soportar tu propio sofoco de verla siempre de lejos, ¿no contuviste cómo te sentías a la hora de actuar verdad?

El espadachín se sorprendió, atinó lo que había ocurrido, como no podía soportar el guardarse su sentir, estuvo a punto de confesarse a la hylian, fallando por su marca, pero eso resumía lo sucedido.

-¿Pero tuviste precaución, verdad? No creo este lugar acepte menores de nueve años.

-¿Ah?- ahora sí estaba perdido, no comprendía lo que el pelinegro le explicaba, además de la seriedad que parecía enfocar en sus propias palabras.-¿De qué hablas? Anoche fuí yo el que perdió el conocimiento, no hubo ningún menor en ese lugar.

-¿Te dejaste dominar? ¿Acaso no fuiste lo sufiente rudo para ella?- preguntó confundido, al igual que Migue que los escuchaba atentamente desde el sofa.

-Bueno…ella fue quién me llevó- explicó, resumiendo como Yui lo traslado a la enfermería, usando su magia seguramente.

-¿Qué, acaso todo este tiempo nunca supiste dar la iniciativa?

-Por más que intenté hacerlo todo este tiempo pensaba que nunca lo conseguiría.- Y así fué, todos los días no encontraba alguna manera de iniciar una conversación con la pelinegra, ¡Fueron meses!

-¡Entonces cómo pasaron la noche juntos si no hiciste nada!- el pelinegro no podía creer lo pasivo que su compañero era, él mismo les recalcó hace tiempo que se dejaría vencer en nada.

-Ella fue quién se quedó conmigo mientras descansaba, pudo rehabilitar mi estado gracias a su magia, pero Yui prefería cuidarme hasta esta mañana.

-¿Cuidarte? ¿Pero si ambos debieron estar exhaustos tras el acto?- Oswald colocó una mano en su propio mentón, pensando alguna lógica de lo que su amigo explicaba, parecía no encajar en sus conocimientos del tema.

-¡Link!-Le llamó Migue, igual de perdido.-¿Lo hicieron o no?- prefirió ser más directo, antes de que se perdieran en el asunto.

-Si nos reconciliamos, somos compañeros de nuevo, aunque no pude confesarme, en parte creo fue lo mejor…-desvío la mirada, entrecerrando un poco los ojos cob el semblante caído.

-¿¡Eh!?- el pelinegro ya captó su confusión, nada de eso sucedió, pero le habían preocupado esas últimas palabras.-¿qué quieres decir?

-Yui no me conoce, ella no sabe de mi amnesia, mucho menos de mi vida antes de la academia- explicó, apoyándose en la pared con un brazo, con un semblante serio.- Yo no creo que de verdad le guste como suponen, puede ser solo cariño…

-¿Tú crees? Hiciste más por ella que cualquiera de aquí- replicó Migue, también pensativo como el pelinegro.-Yo no dudaría eso ni un instante, hasta ella es conciente de eso.

-No estoy preparado, creo, debería dejar ese tema apartado por un tiempo, apenas logramos ser compañeros de nuevo…- se defendió el hylian, en parte inseguro por lo que sucedería si lo intentase de nuevo.

El pelinegro suspiró, tomando a Link de los hombros.- No te desanimes, lograste tu objetivo, además, seguro estás muy contento con lo que recibiste de ella, ¿no?

-Sí, quedó excelente tu retrato, gracias, por cada detalle.- agradeció, mostrándole el dibujo, el cuál llevaba entre sus manos.

-je, te debió sorprender mi habilidad dibujándola ¿verdad?.-dijo orgulloso, halagado por la opinión de su compañero.

-Pero la verdad, yo quería verlos primero…

-Deja tu drama por hoy, enlacito, lograste lo que te habías propuesto, Oswald y yo decidimos celebrarlo.- comentó el castaño, quién junto al pelinegro, guiaban al rubio hasta la mesa, ambos lo tomaban por un hombro.

Link miró el pastel, era de color cafe, claramente una mezcla de chocolate con vainilla, quizás habían decidido juntarlos antes que pelear por cuál usar.- ¡Se ve delicioso, debió ser difícil combinar ambos sabores!

Oswald rió, sentándose al lado derecho del hylian.-Sí que lo fue, nos tomó cinco intentos, fue el único que nos convenció a los dos.

-Casi no dormimos por eso, lo terminamos en la madrugada.-añadió Migue, ssenándose al lado izquierdo de Link.- Estamos tan felices con el resultado, que decidimos que lo pruebes primero.

-Lo mereces, por ser un gran amigo.-términó Oswald, entregándole un tenedor, el cuál él recibió sorprendido.

Link, enmudecido por la emoción de sentirse aceptado, solo bajó la mirada, sonriendo nuevamente.- Gracias…- contestó simplemente, agradecido por todo lo que ambos hicieron por él, desde el primer momento cuando estaba solo, hasta el más reciente que fue en reconciliarse con Yui, no sabía como agradecerles por todo. Sin dudar un segundo más, dirigió su tenedor para tomar un poco del pastel, ante la mirada expectante de quienes lo hicieron, intrigados de que fuera su mejor platillo del momento.

Inesperadamente, cuando Link enterró un poco el filo del cubierto, el pastel se desinfló, cómo sí de un globo se tratara, hasta tomar un aspecto plano, perdiendo cualquier aspecto que antes poseía.

Link quedó boquiabierto, con una gota de sudor frió en su frente, sin borrar la sonrisa que antes tenía, no sabía como reaccionar. Migue por su parte, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo, sin dejar de sentir vergüenza de aquello. Oswald en cambio, se levantó del sofá y se colocó de rodillas frente a la pared, con una expresión de tragedia y soltando un grito bajo por el fallo de su creación, no era la primera vez para él

Aún viéndolos así, el hylian se encogió de hombros y enrolló el ya desinflado pastel, comiéndolo sin ningún problema.- ¡Está bueno!

Ambos medio sonrieron por el alago, pero era un fallo enorme que les sería difícil de olvidar, por más gracia que podría causarles en el futuro.

-Eres terrible opinando de fallos, sabes- dijo Oswald, recostándose en el suelo de madera, bocabajo, y los brazos extendidos.

-No lo culpes, ya sabes cómo es él. Lo negativo no le afecta, al menos si se trata de estas pequeñeses- recalcó Migue, recostando su cabeza en la mesa, aún sentado en el sofa.

-Oigan, ¿acaso olvidaron que estoy aquí?-preguntó Link, mirándolos, alternando entre ellos cada ciertos segundos; confundido.

Ambos decaídos solo rieron, no se dejarían vencer por ese error, no tras el éxito del hylian en su primer objetivo personal, al parecer.

Quizás las cosas no salieron como ellos esperaban, aún así, no pudieron evitar disfrutar del momento, como les suele pasar diariamente.

* * *

Los rayos del sol cubrían los árboles de alrededor, los cuales se mecían con el ligero viento que hacía, soltando algunas hojas por la presión de este; era el frondoso bosque de Farone, el cuál contenía diversos tipos de plantas en él, habían pocos animales silvetres, últimamente, estos eran mas escasos.

-Es inusual este viento, a estas horas del día.-insinuó Shade, andaba por el lugar, mirando a los lados, intrigado.

-Estás muy nervioso, sombrita.- dijo Lugy, con dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios, los cuales sonreían; ella seguía los pasos del Sheikah, unos dos metros detrás, manteniendo el ritmo, sólo atenta de su compañero.

-Nunca he estado aquí-inició, mirándola de reojo.- escuché que era un lugar peligroso, solo quiero ser precavido…- miró al frente de nuevo, intentando mantenerse serio.

-¿El mercenario le teme a la naturaleza?-bromeó la pelirroja, susurrándole al Sheikah cerca de su oído, lo cuál ocasionó que este diera un paso rápido al frente, suspirando.

-No es eso… solo, me recuerda a cierto…suceso…-aclaró, de manera pausada, recuperando su compostura.

Ambos llegaron a un lago, pasando de descansar, decidiendo rodeardo. Shade miró el centro curioso, notando por unos pocos segundos un sospechoso brillo, confundiéndolo.

-¿Qué es…?

La joven se acercó al sombrío, pegando su hombro con el de él, sujetándolo por el brazo.-¿Será algún trauma de la infancia, o quizás una insignificante fobia?-preguntó, sonriendo, burlona, pero sin intenciones de querer animarlo. Había ignorado su pregunta, guiándolo por la ruta nuevamente, a las orillas del lago.

-Un mal recuerdo… nada más…-se limitó a contestar, murmurando lo último, desviando la vista de la pelirroja, la cuál le incomodaba.

-No deberías dejarte dominar por eso, no vale la pena sufrir por las heridas del pasado…

Shade le miró de reojo.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Lugy le soltó el brazo, volviendo a su anterior posición.-Olvídalo, lo que más me pregunto es cómo puedes portar esa exagerada espada, ¡parece de alguna fantasía!-tocó el arma que el Sheikah portaba en su espalda, la cuál parecía pegarse a esta-¿el idiota de tu líder te la dió?

Él suspiró, aliviado de que cambiara el tema.-No, yo mismo la encontré, solo apareció.-Inició, tomando el mango de su arma.- No es pesada para mí, solo yo puedo portarla, la siento demasiado ligera, me costó bastante dominarla, pero valió la pena.

Ella no le contestó, en su lugar, solo se escuchaba el viento y las pisadas del sombrío. Extrañado, por la calma, este miró hacía atrás, la pelirroja había desaparecido.

-¿Lugy?-observó a su alrededor, se encontraba distanciado del lago, encontrándose ahora en una explanada repleta de árboles.-Dónde…-antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, detectó una presencia cerca de él, esquivándola antes de que acertara aquél sorpresivo ataque.

Shade rodó por la grama, sacando uno de sus cuchillos y dirigiendo su mirada a su agresor, un encapuchado que a los segundos desapareció, él no se inmutó, no era nada nuevo para este. Cerró los ojos, concentrado, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Los abrió tras unos segundos, inclinando su cuerpo a la derecha y enganchando su arma con la de su atacante, logrando desviar su equilibrio.

Sin decir nada, el misterioso sujeto, sacó una daga, en posición de combate, mirando a su objetivo. Este hacía lo mismo, no logrando ver su rostro, como si algo se lo impidiera, que inhabilitaba su habilidad de ver la verdad.

El recién aparecido portaba unos ropajes azul oscuro, junto a una prenda inferior larga del mismo color, unas botas de cuero, y una máscara con un símbolo parecido a un seis, amarillo, pero le resultaba familiar.

El sheikah sonrió de forma malisiosa. -Interesante, no me esperaba el ataque de un forastero…¿Qué quieres de un pobre como yo?

Sin responderle, se lanzó al ataque, con intenciones de no fallar en el intento, lo más rápido posible. El joven de las sombras interceptó el arma de este con su otro cuchillo, en un choque decisivo, a ventaja del albino.

-No quería lastimar a nadie, a parte del héroe, todos son insignificantes para mí.-le intimidó, saliendo del choque de las armas y dando un salto atrás, posándose sobre la rama de un árbol.

-Tú lo eres para mí también.-aclaró el atacante, con una voz grave.-pero tengo órdenes de acabar con cualquier invasor, como tú, joven Sheikah.

-Sí que eres perseptivo, como yo-aclaró, con una mano en su mentón-¿Eres alguna especie de guardián del bosque? Tu símbolo me recuerda, a uno de alguna raza forestal antingua…¿kokiris, quizás?- insinuó, recordando pero en un tono burloso.-Eres algo mayor para pretender ser de una raza extinta.

El enmascarado rió.-No soy e. Único falso aquí, tu símbolo azul delata que no eres de los puros…

-En efecto, soy de la facción Sheikah renegada, nuestro ideal es distinto, no seguimos a las diosas…-aclaró, poniéndose de pie.-pero como los originales, tenemos nuestro orgullo, lamentarás el haber intentado atacarme.

El azulado le arrojó un kunai, sorprendiendo a Shade, quién a duras penas logró esquivarlo desapareciendo, no obstante, el arma consiguió rozar su mejilla. Volvió a aparecer detrás de su atacante, dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda, la cuál lo empujó hasta el árbol más cercano, pero evitó al último momento golpearse con este, corriendo por el tronco hasta desaparecer entre las hojas.

Sin importarle el rojizo líquido que salía de la marca de su mejilla cortada, endureció el ceño, molesto de que intentara escapar-¡No escaparás!-el albino intentó seguirle, pero tras detectar otras dos presencias justo al lado de él, se agachó de manera inmediata, flexionando sus piernas y ladeando su cabeza a la derecha, esquivando dos puñetazos distintos.-Son muy lentos…-inmediatamente, clavó sus cuchillos en la pierna de ambos, quienes gritaron de dolor al sentir el filo enterrado en su extremidad, los cuales fueron extraídos de forma desmedida, para luego ambos caer sobre la grama inmovilizados por su aún sangrante pierna.

Eran sujetos iguales al que huyó, usaban las mismas máscaras, solo sus prendas superiores tenían otro color, celeste y amarillo.

-Deberían usar rojo, así la sangre no será un problema dijo de manera sarcástica, viendo cómo perdían la consciencia de manera rápida, estupefacto.-No parecen seres vivos…

-Porque no lo somos…

Shade miró a dónde se originó aquella voz, abriendo los ojos como platos ante lo que se encontraba sobre él: no solo el sujeto de antes, era toda una facción reunida sobre los árboles a su alrededor, rodeándolo sin escapatoria.

-¿¡De dónde salieron todos ustedes!?-exclamó el sombrío, sudando frío, no había sentido a ninguno de los atacantes llegar hasta él, de nuevo, su habilidad le había avisado al último momento. Sin dejar de mirar a todos, tomó el mango de su enorme espada, no le quedaba otra opción de defensa.-¿¡Qué clase de mounstruos son ustedes!?

-Más que monstruos…-aclaró uno de ellos, vestido de naranja.-Somos creyentes leales…-todos se pusieron de pie, extendiendo los brazos a los lados, y algunos miraron al cielo.-Un grupo de elegidos, escogidos por el verdadero dios a seguir…

-¡EL CULTO DE GANON!-Exclamaron todos al unísono, cerrando los puños y observando al sheikah con una sonrisa malisiosa, los ojos del grupo brillaban en un tono rojizo, intentado intimidar al único expectante.

Shade, sin cambiar su expresión abrió más los ojos, aquel nombre mencionado lo sorprendió.-¿Tienen endiosado a un estupido cerdo maligno?

Aquel comentario enfureció a los creyentes, quienes endurecieron su mirada, todas aún fijas en él, quién sonreía maliciosanente, al ver que sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado.

-Dí lo que quieras, pero acabaremos lentamente con tu miserable vida…-dijeron todos al unísono, con malicia en sus voces; instantaneamente, varios desaparecieron, alertando al sheikah, quién decidió utilizar su arma principal esta vez, cerrando los ojos, para mantenerse concentrado. Sonriendo, atacó de forma horizontal con su espada, casi cortando el aire, consiguiendo acabar con dos creyentes que aparecieron, los cuales cayeron al cesped totalmente inertes.

El joven les miró de reojo, dudoso de lo que ellos eran.- _No puedo detectar vida en ellos, ¿la estarán ocultando?... Bueno, aún así son debiles, ¡ja!- Sin poderlo evitar, recibió un golpe en la espalda, el cuál lo empujó unos metros hasta caer de boca contra el pasto, maldiciendose por haberse distraido._

 _-_ Pareces que te diste cuenta…-insinuó uno de ellos, con el traje violeta.-No somos humanos, tampoco algo que se detecte, ¿entiendes?.-explicó, acercándose al sheikah caído, junto a otros tres de otro color, quienes le habían atacado por la espalda.

-¿ _Qué… son estos tipos?-_ se preguntó, cerrando los puños, más que distraerse, no los había detectado, como si jugaran con su habilidad, de la peor manera.- _Lugy…¿¡Dónde rayos estás!?_

-¡Vaya, te patearon el trasero!

-Tú callate, no me ayudas…¿eh?-levantó el rostro, notando unos pies frente a él, calzados por unas botas negras; subió más la mirada hasta ver el rostro de la aparecida, sutilmente entre el escote de esta, por la posición.

-¿Me extrañate, sombrita?-dijo sonriendo, ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le aclaró, alzando un poco la voz-¡Tú solo desapareciste!

Lugy se colocó de cunclillas, acercando su rostro al de Shade-Je, je, sí me veían contigo no te atacarían-le aclaró sin borrar la sonrisa-No sería nada divertido…

Shade respingó, sentándose y mirando atrás, sorprendiéndose más por lo que veía. Todos, absolumente todos los del culto que antes querían acabar con él, se encontraban delante de ellos, parados como si de muñecos sin alma se trataran, estáticos, pero con los ojos aún fijos en el sombrío.

La pelirroja lamió sus propios labios, levantándose sin apartar la vista de él, mientras tomaba su antebrazo izquierdo, como si disfrutara lo que veía.-Ellos nunca me atacarían, su capitán, por así decirlo no se los permite… tampoco, lo que soy.-aclaró, bajando su tono de voz en lo último, ampliando su sonrisa.

El albino se levantó, mirando a la pelirroja, la cuál seguía deleitándose con solo mirarlo.-¿Quién eres…?- preguntó, endureciendo su semblante, y su tono de voz.

El sonido de la naturaleza se detuvo, dando lugar a un incómodo silencio, el cuál se complementaba por la leve falta de iluminación, una nube había cubierto el paso de la luz del sol.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo mientras mostraba un poco sus dientes. Extendiendo algo sus brazos, haciendo aparecer una luz violeta en su espalda, la cuál se transformaba en unas alas, del tamaño de su propio torso, negras con lineas moradas; desprendía una luz rosada a su alrededor, otorgándole un aspecto divino.

-Un hada… eres, una Gran Hada.-se adelantó el sheikah, serio, sin dejar notar su sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía una gran sífide en persona.

-Vaya, te diste cuenta…-cerró los ojos-, pero no he terminado…-comenzó acercarse lentamente a él, con una expresión serena, e intimidante.- quería encontrarte Shade, estuve esperando este momento…-explicó- ahora, terminaré lo que comenzaste…

El albino no contestó, sudando frío, dando un paso atrás.-No sé quién eres, no sé de que estás hablando…-aclaró, confundido.

-Lo sé, y pude haber acabo contigo antes… pero no sería divertido, ni sería… una verdadera venganza…-la sílfide bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos en su rojizo flequillo, en lo que estiraba su brazo derecho, al respectivo lado; el cuál comenzó a iluminarse desde el codo hasta sus dedos en un tono rojizo, alargándose y tomando una forma recta, al desvanecerse la luz, su extremidad ahora era una espada, afilada en ambos extremos.

Shade, sin inmutarse, tomó su larga espada, atento a cualquier movimiento de ella.-Sigo sin entender por qué me atacas, aún así, no acabarás conmigo…-sonrió maliciosamente, su camino ahora ya no sería tan aburrido.

Inmediatamente, ella saltó hacía él, realizando un tajo vertical, el cuál él logró detener, repeliéndolo, intentando acertarle un golpe en el torso, aprovechando que la pelirroja se encontraba desprotegida. Ella se percató, tomando su brazo con su mano libre y dándole una rapida patada en una pierna, desbalanceándolo, para luego arrojarlo contra el árbol usando toda su fuerza.

El Sheikah se recuperó, poniéndose de pie, jadeando, la mayoría de golpes que había recibido lo estaban casi agotando, pero no perdería. Endureció su semblante, preparando su próximo movimiento, con su mirada fija en ella.-¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó, por más que lo intentaba no la podía recordar, como si nunca la hubiera visto, pero entonces, ¿por qué ella sí lo conocía a él?

-Eso no importa…-convirtió sus uñas de la mano izquierda en filosas garras-, solo me interesa acabar contigo…

-Seas quién seas, interfieres con mi misión.- insinuó, apuntándole con su espada, dando unos leves pasos a la derecha.

-Je, eres un cretino, ¿lo sabías?- se burló, sin dejar de mirarlo, como si él fuera su presa.- Sé a qué te refieres, pero él, debe ser acabado por mí…

Shade apretó el agarre de su arma, eso no lo permitiría, el héroe era su objetivo, no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara, por nada del mundo, era su motivación acabar con este.

-Ahora…-se detuvo, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo-, ¡te mostraré, el poder de la lujuria!-vociferó, abriendo sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de un intenso color rojo; y abría un poco su boca, lamiendo sus labios nuevamente, deseosa de acabar con el joven de las sombras.

- _No puedo con ella…-_ pensó el albino, estresado, buscando una solución al lío. _-Debo escapar, y encontrar al héroe primero…-_ odiaba tener que rendirse, pero no tenía opción contra ella. Un leve brillo rojo apareció en el centro del mango del arma, el albino no lo notó, pero lo sintió, al igual que una fuerza aumentando en su interior.

La pelirroja sonrió, saltando hacía él, extendiendo ambos brazos, para atacarle; y abriendo su boca para morderle, quería acabar con él ya.

Shade sintió como su sangre herbia, suspirando, preparando su arma, y finalmente lanzarse contra ella. Su espada, desprendió un aura purpura, mezclada con rojo, al igual que sus ojos, ejecutando un corte horizontal, pensando en solo apartar ese obstáculo entre él y el héroe.

Ambos interceptaron sus ataques, ejerciendo presión, ninguno tenía intenciones de perder, solo querían acabar con el contrario.

El albino con solo una sonrisa, ante la mirada impactada de la sílfide, un enorme brillo cubrió todo el lugar. Los creyentes se cubrieron con sus capuchas y la sílfide recibió el daño de la iluminación, cayendo de espaldas, muy herida. Tras esfumarse la luz, los miembros del culto se percataron de la ausencia del objetivo, ante lo cuál, miraron desesperados a su alrededor.

-¡Dónde se metió!- dijo uno.- ¡Lo perdieron idiotas!-gritó otro.-¿Cómo lo hizo?-se preguntaron otros, todos desesperados.

-Shade…-murmuró la sílfide, levantándose, con ambas manos sobre su torso, donde mayor daño aquella luz le causó. Los creyentes al verla parada, se colocaron a su alrededor, sin decir nada, esperando una orden de ella.

-Diríjanse… a Oval, varios de ustedes, acaben… con el héroe.-ordenó ella, sin parar de jadear, mirando al suelo y sujetando sus brazos.

Sin inmutarse, varios de los creyentes se fueron de la zona, a la región ordenada.

-¿Te divierte mucho utilizar lo que no es tuyo, verdad?-comentó una femina voz , una suave y calmada.

La pelirroja sonrió, mirando a la joven que le habló.-¿Te divertiste solo mirando?-le preguntó burlona.- Me gusta como estos idiotas nos obedecen así de sencillo…

-Pero son míos, me obedecen principalmente a mí…

-Será lo único que les pida…-aseguró-, solo necesito recuperarme…-dijo caminando hasta ella, la cuál se escondía entre las sombras, con una sonrisa que era visible.

-Tú descansa… aunque, ¿por qué los mandas? Sabes muy bien lo débiles que son ante él, contra su espada sobre todo…

-Su espada…-el hada entrecerró los ojos y lamió sus labios al tras decir eso, mirando la dirección hasta Oval.-No quiero tardar tanto...

La aparecida sonrió, riendo para sí misma, al escuchar al hada decir aquello.- No será demasiado…-aseguró esta, mirando la misma orientación de la pelirroja.

* * *

Link se encontraba en la azotea de la academia, sentado sobre el borde, observando el poblado, el cual ya se encontraba con sus habitantes activos, de forma pacífica en sus diarias labores; él los miraba con seriedad en su mirada, una vacía, al no saber cómo sentir el ver la muy tranquila rutina de los habitantes que lo repudiaban.

La madre de Oswald, Carol, le había contado varios relatos sobre invaciones a un reino, desde algún problema insignificante, hasta acrecentarse a un peligro de escala mayor. Cada palabra que ella describía sobre los sentimientos de los inocentes habitantes transmitía el dolor que ellos sentían, cuando algún tirano o monstruo los mantenia con el peso del miedo e inseguridad, el cuál cambiaría a una felicidad absoluta cuando el respectivo héroe, heroína, o grupo les salvaba. Eran cuentos muy entretenidos, dignos de ser escuchados, aunque esta decidió nunca ser escritora, pero seguiría contando con gusto cada historia que crearía a los demás.

El hylian sonrió al recordar a quién fue como su madre, una de las pocas humanas con la que pudo establecer alguna amistad, o hasta más, ella le cuidó como si fuese su segundo hijo.

-La vida real no es un cuento…-murmuró, bajando la mirada, hacía ya mucho tiempo que aceptó esa realidad, lo cuál formó parte de su recurrente desánimo, el cual cada día empeoraba. No se dejaría llevar por eso aún así, nada le impediría convertirse en un aventurero.-¿Qué es lo que quiere Hylia de mí? No siento que pueda ayudarle, ya es complicado vivir con el peso de los rechazos, y que encima, no pueda hablar con Yui gracias a mi marca de nacimiento…-se dijo así mismo, apretando sus puños, al sentirse inútil para el recado de la diosa.

- _No estás destinado a nada…_

Link golpeó la baranda de un puñetazo, al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras en su cabeza, las cuáles no conseguía recordar aún.-Destino, Hylia dice que tengo un destino… ¿qué quieren decirme esas palabras, realmente tengo un destino?

El joven se recostó en el suelo, pensativo e indeciso, su vida ahora estaba cargada de muchos problemas, y no sabía cómo enfrentarlos. No estaba dispuesto a huir, su estadía en la academia, y Yui le enseñaron a siempre enfrentar los desafíos, y ayudar a quiénes lo necesiten, su interior le decía que aquello era lo correcto, seguir adelante…

-Debo ayudarla...-decidió, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo al cielo, mirando su símbolo, el cual seguía tranquilo, sin reaccionar a ninguno de sus pensamientos.-Puede ser, la única manera de acabar con esto… y no tendré que alejarme de ella.

Su marca lanzó una leve estática, señal de que el encantamiento perdía su efecto, y no podía tomarse la libertad de pedirle a la pelinegra que lo encante cada vez que se agote, ella recalcó que hacerlo seguido solo reduciría el efecto hasta deshacerse por completo, volviéndose inmune, incluso la magia tenía sus defectos.

El hylian se levantó, dando un último vistaso al pueblo, todo seguía igual a hace poco, cada quién continuaba en lo suyo.-Algún día, ¿podré estar tranquilo como ellos?-preguntó, con los ojos cerrados, mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la zona, cabizbajo, al no poder encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dudas, estaría obligado a obedecer a Hylia, sea real o su imaginación…

-Link-Una voz le llamó tras bajar las escaleras, este dirigió su mirada a donde provino, encontrado a su maestro, quién estaba recostado en el muro, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole inexpresivamente, su cabello se movía al compaz del viento, por lo que sus dos ojos eran visibles.

-Maestro Dante…-él desvío la mirada, sin saber qué decir, no se habían visto desde aquella pelea que tuvieron el día anterior, una que el rubio perdió.-¿Qué… pasa?

Su maestro le observó, notando su estado, nada comparado a cuando se encontraron bajo el árbol, pero seguía siendo en parte lamentable, no parecía el mismo Link que había entrenado por años. Suspiró, tomando una decisión que se había reservado por bastante tiempo, su alumno, ya estaba preparado para saberlo.-Sígueme, necesito contarte algo…

El hylian alzó una ceja, confundido, pero sin más opción, podría ser importante.-De acuerdo.-asintió, viendo como este comenzó a caminar, pasándole por un lado; le miró por unos segundos, esperando una leve distancia, antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

Ambos recorrieron una esquina del patio de la academia, la cuál a su alrededor se encontraba llena de pocos alumnos, cada uno pasando el día a su manera, al ser el último libre de la semana, parecían querer disfrutarlo mientras podían, hablando, jugando o solo entrenando. Alguno que otro los miró a ambos, los cuales extrañados, se susurraron entre si, clara señal de sospechas. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba ya era común que sucediera esas reacciones con el espadachín.

Minutos después, tras cruzar un pasillo llegaron a una puerta al final de este, que tenía escrita el número 3 en un cartel pegado en la derecha.

-¿Tu oficina? ¿Por qué aquí?- preguntó, con más dudas que prisas, hace tiempo que no entraba en esa sala, la última vez, fue cuando Dante le nombró su alumno predilecto, hace unos tres años. Este no respondió, solo cerro un momento los ojos para suspirar, y después abrir la puerta, pidiéndole entrar, lo cuál obedeció sin dudar.

El lugar no parecía haber cambiado, una sala común mediana con un escritorio en la esquina izquierda, algunas gabetas en la derecha, diversos cuadros de paisajes que antes el superior había explorado, y una repisa en la derecha, con pocos libros, al lado de otra puerta, que dirigía a la habitación del mayor.

Dante se dirigió a su escritorio, apoyándose en este y respirando profundamente, le era difícil mencionar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Maestro, ¿qué quiere decirme?-preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, ansioso de saber que ocurría, necesitaba el resto de su tiempo para mentalizar su destino, y prepararse para la clase de mañana.

-Link, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste ayer cuando te incité a derrotarme?-dijo sin mirarle, aún viendo su propio escritorio.

-Sí…mencionaste… que conocías a mis padres.- respondió, mirando un cuadro en particular, que le había causado curiosidad.- Maestro, ¿qué lugar es este?-se acercó a dicho marco, observando cada detalle.

Dante le miró de reojo, se refería al cuadro de la pared derecha a donde el se posicionaba. Se acercó a su alumno, sin cambiar su inexpresivo semblante.

Link miraba la pintura, esta era un pequeño pueblo, en una montaña nevaba, con un adombroso detalle en cada rasgo. Por alguna razón, despertó su curiosidad… e incomodidad con solo observarla.

-Link, ¿quieres saber la verdad?

Este le miró, sin saber que decir, en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-Yo, conocí a tu padre…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

No, no estoy muerto, abril fue un mes… curioso.

Pero bueno, al fin logre subir el cap! Lamento la demora. Espero les haya gustado.

Agradezco de nuevo a **Egrett Williams** , por ser mi beta, **Fox** y los guestpor sus comentarios, y a todos los que almenos leen los caps hasta el final.

El siguiente intentaré tenerlo pronto!

Hasta el siguiente!


	6. VI

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

 **Capítulo VI:** Angustias

El incómodo silencio rodeaba los alrededores de la oficina, todo gracias a las palabras que el dueño del lugar había soltado hace apenas unos momentos, afectando al joven espadachín, quien no sabía cómo responder, nunca lo habría imaginado.

- _"Yo conocí a tu padre…"_

Esas palabras continuaban haciendo eco en la alborotada mente del hylian, hasta el punto de que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, algo dentro de él no quería escuchar el resto de lo que su maestro le diría.

-¿Estás… bromeando, verdad?- preguntó, con un tono bajo, audible, pero temeroso.-Ayer dijiste que era broma…¿¡Por qué te contradices ahora!?

El mayor cerró los ojos, bajando su mirada, dejó que su silencio respondiera en su lugar, ante su confundido, y en parte alterado, alumno.

Link sujetó su propio antebrazo derecho, quería tranquilizarse, no podía enojarse con él, menos por una persona que en esos momentos no le importaba, o siquiera conocía. No sabía cómo evitarlo, por lo que decidió escuchar.

-Kamui, era mi mejor amigo, desde que tengo memoria.-inició Dante, mirando el cuadro también-. Entrenamos juntos en esta misma academia, nos apoyabamos mutuamente, y llegamos muy lejos.-dijo con una leve sonrisa, el hylian le miró de nuevo, curioso.-Tras graduarnos, tomamos caminos diferentes, me dijo que iría a donde el viento le llevara…

-¿Por qué, se separaron?-preguntó Link, al verlo callado tan de repente. Nunca había pensado que ese tipo de amistades llegarían a separarse, siendo él mismo tan cercano a sus dos amigos, no podría imaginar tener que separarse de ellos fácilmente.

-Digamos que, tuvimos un objetivo en común, es solo que el destino prefirió que tomaramos rumbos diferentes…-Respondió algo cabizbajo, tampoco le gustaba aquél resultado.

-¿Cuándo se reencontraron?- dijo el joven, sin comprender lo que sentía, pero quería escuchar el resto, así le doliera.

El pelirrojo le miró a los ojos, con su semblante serio de siempre.- No supe de él por ocho largos años, hasta ese día que lo encontré en aquél pueblo destruido…-suspiró, antes de continuar, le lastimaba recordarlo.-Entre todo ese desastre, estaba él, muriendo…

Link abrió más sus ojos, sintiendo una punzanda en su pecho, al igual que en su cabeza; la cuál no podía entender, nunca sintió algo parecido por un "desconocido".

-No pude hablarle directamente, pero, un compañero de él, me pidió que cuidara ti.-continúo, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.-Fueron sus últimas palabras, me dijeron-suspiró, por muchos días se lamentó de haber llegado tarde.

Link desvió la mirada, seguía sin entenderlo-No te conocí hasta hace seis años…

-Te busqué desde ese día, hasta el punto de pensar que me engañaron, quién diría, que te encontrabas aquí, Oval, el pueblo distante. A mi parecer, tuviste suerte-finalizó, era todo lo que debía revelarle, de momento; no estaba seguro de como él reaccionaría.

Link bajó la mirada, no podía creerlo, todos esos años no le había importado su anterior vida, por pensar que jamás la recordaría. Todo ese tiempo, su propio maestro era un conocido de su verdadero padre, nunca lo habría imaginado.

-¿Y mi… madre?- preguntó, esperando la misma respuesta, era lo más lógico, después de todo, una pareja siempre estaría junta.

Dante pensó por un momento, a ella nunca la conoció-No lo sé...-se rascó la nuca, mirando al techo.- Me lo he preguntado, pero de ella nadie sabe su paradero.

-¿Eh?-el hylian, sorprendido, comenzó a sentir presión en su cabeza, como si todo temblara a su alrededor de forma lenta-Le pregunte sobre Kamui al propietario del pueblo, me contó que él antes vivía en un pueblo nevado junto a tí y su esposa…-aclaró, ahora mirándole de reojo.

Link miró el cuadro de nuevo, sudando frío y con presión, mientras observaba los detalles de este, el poblado, el cielo, la nieve. De alguna forma, su curiosidad se convirtió en nervios, como si temiera de algo desconocido para él.

-¿Link?- Dante intentó llamarlo, al notar su inusual reacción- ¿Que tienes? ¡Link!

…

 _Link abrió los ojos de forma repentina, respingando, mientras jadeaba de forma fuerte, con una mano en su pecho; nervioso. Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba en un lugar seguro, lejos de donde antes se encontraba. Dudoso, notó que no había ninguna herida en su pequeño cuerpo, aliviando un poco al infante._

 _Se preguntó cómo llegó allí, hace unos momentos estaba atrapado, frente a un ser peligroso…¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¿Estuvo en realidad dormido todo el tiempo? Antes de pensarlo, decidió salir a la sala, podría comprobar todo solo con verla a ella, quién también estuvo en aquél acontecimiento._

 _Por la prisa, salió aún en sus pillamas celestes y descalzo, no le importaba sentir frío si quería comprobar que ella se encontrara bien; corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino, donde dos figuras adultas conversaban de manera animada._

 _-¿Estás segura? No parece que el clima quiera mantener este ritmo todo el día.-dijo un hombre medio alto, pelinegro, con los ojos azules, y las orejas puntiagudas, las cuales parecían sobresalir de sus patillas. Estaba vestido con ropa de invierno, una camisa gruesa de mangas largas azules, y unos pantalones grises del mismo material._

 _-Si, claro que lo estoy.-respondió una joven, de aproximadamente unos dos años menor que el contrario, sonriendo con las manos en su propia cintura, notandose orgullosa de sí misma. Al igual que él, vestía ropa contra el frío, una camisa de mangas largas verde, con un chaleco marrón sobre este; unos pantalones celeste, y calzaba unas botas negras, claramente preparada para salir. Como usaba una capucha, solo la mitad de su rostro era visible, aunque era fácil ver el color rubio de su cabello por la larga cola que salía por un lado, hasta el final de su busto._

 _-¿No esperarás a que él despierte?- preguntó el pelinegro, notándose confundido.- Ayer le rogaste que te acompañara._

 _Ella dió una pequeña risa, con una mano detrás de su nuca, sobre la capucha.- Sabes que nada me encantaría más, es solo que, no sé si le motiva pasear conmigo…_

 _-Él te ama, claro que le gusta, ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo riendo, le parecía gracioso los gestos de confusión de ella._

 _El pequeño se aferró a la pared, escuchando a los mayores desde las esquina; a pesar de notar que ella se encontraba bien, no se alivió para nada, esa sensación de miedo que sintió… aún la recordaba, no como una pesadilla._

 _Miró de nuevo a los adultos, la mujer parecía lista para partir a su rutinaria caminata nevada. Un incómodo presentimiento invadió a Link, sus manos pegadas a la pared temblaban, no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para detenerla._

"" _-¡No te vayas sin mí!- gritó link, deteniendo a la rubia, la cuál estaba a pasos de salir._

 _Esta le sonrió, feliz de verlo con energía.-Pensé no despertarías- soltó una leve risa-. Pero no puedes así desprotegido._

 _El niño se rascó la nuca, por la emoción había olvidado vestirse. Obedeciendo a la joven, volvió de prisa a su habitación, vistiéndose con ropa de invierno, así evitaría el frío para evitar un resfriado._

 _Ambos ya protegidos, salieron al congelado pueblo, ante la vista del joven, que les despidió con una sonrisa."_

 _El ruido de la puerta cerrándose, lo sacó de aquél recuerdo, no, eso era lo que sucedió cuando había "despertado", y luego perderse en la nieve con ella, donde terminaron encerrados con aquella bestia. El anterior sonido era señal de que la rubia ya había salido._

 _-No, seguro fue una pesadilla-insinuó, palmeando sus propias mejillas, deseaba dejarlo como un mal sueño, al menos la otra mitad de este.-ella volverá… estoy seguro._

 _Ojalá se hubiera cumplido…_

…

-¡Link!

El espadachín abrió sus ojos de repente, estático, sin dejar de jadear, y con un insoportable dolor en su mente. No tenía idea de qué había sido eso de antes, era él de pequeño junto a dos adultos, los cuales no reconocía; la joven era la misma del sueño que tuvo anteriormente, hasta usaba el mismo conjunto de ropa.

No pudo seguir aclarando su mente, un repentino golpe en su nuca lo despertó de su momentáneo trance, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor; era su maestro, quién no dejaba de preocuparse al verlo en tan inusual estado.

-¡Ya despierta, mocoso!-le gritó Dante, ya consiguiendo que el joven volviera en sí, el cual sobaba su frente.

-Maestro…¿qué me pasó?- preguntó el rubio, intentado descifrar todo lo que su mente le mostraba.

El mayor alzó una ceja, extrañado de que no se molestara.-Al mirar el cuadro, cerraste los ojos y permaneciste estático por varios minutos. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Él bajó la mirada, junto a su semblante.-El poblado del cuadro… me parecía familiar…-se calló por un momento, dudando si decirle la verdad, Dante era un simple profesor, pero era como su padre, le parecía injusto cargarlo con más problemas de que preocuparse.-Es parecido, a uno que Oswald dibujó para sus padres hace años, solo recordé los dias en su vieja casa.

Dante suspiró, negando con la cabeza, quizás se preocupaba por nada, en efecto, ya había visto ese cuadro.-Como decía Link, tu madre, desapareció, en alguna parte de la región de su pueblo, eso me contaron.

-Su pueblo…-murmuró el espadachín, repitiendo aquellas últimas palabras, sin evitar recordar su anterior visión, donde una joven hyliana con solo cruzar una puerta, despertó un temor en su interior, aún no lo comprendía… y esperaba no hacerlo pronto, ya tenía bastantes pendientes que solucionar.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte más-suspiró, resignado consigo mismo.- Si quieres, puedo contarte sobre él.

-No, maestro, no hace falta-negó, con una leve sonrisa, estaba decidido a dejar ese tema de lado.-Si ese tal Kamui era mi padre, lo respeto entonces por cuidar antes de mí, pero ahora no lo recuerdo, aunque suene cruel, no se qué sentir por él, es como un desconocido para mí.

Dante colocó una mano en el hombro del joven, sonriendo, no esperaba que él lo tomara con calma.-Comprendo, aún así, solo pide si quieres saber de él, era un gran aventurero, seguro desea que sigas tu propio camino, sin importar las adversidades que debas superar.

Link asintió, aceptando el cumplido, que en parte, le motivó a superar sus actuales problemas. Puede que nunca llegaría a conocer a su padre, ni a sentir alguna conexión con él, pero cumpliría su último deseo: seguir adelante...

Cuando él era niño, no tuvo ninguna figura paterna, el padre de Oswald no le trataba como un hijo, por más que le respetara, caso contrario a su madre, quién sí le quería, volviéndose lo más cercano a una mamá para él, no mucho, pero le bastaba. En ningún momento de su infancia añoró a sus propios progenitores, no los recordaba, pero sí le lastimaba no tener a nadie así a su lado, ya estaba acostumbrado, no podría molestarse más por eso ahora.

Desde que tenía memoria, tuvo en mente no dejarse llevar por opiniones de los desconocidos, no le importaba que tanto se burlaran, o molestaran, se acostumbró hasta el punto de aceptarlo. Este consejo provenía de su padre, un hylian, quién quizás pasó por lo mismo que él en la actualidad, si él pudo cumplir sus metas, él también podría.

Mañana era el día de su prueba aventurera, tenía que prepararse para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

* * *

En el castillo de Zyrak, de la ciudadela, las cosas estaban lejos de ser pasivas, menos entonces, que el conocido consejo real inició una reunión con la regente del reino: La princesa Remilia. Su padre se encontraba ocupado en otra parte del castillo, en algún asunto urgente, no obstante, dejó que su hija se encargara de aquello.

El único problema, es que la joven de cabellera verde no estuvo en una convocatoria antes, sí, ya había estudiado este tipo de urgencias en diversas ocasiones, solo le ponía los pelos de punta no hacerlo bien. Sabía cómo ocultar sus nervios, ahora necesitaba transmitir seriedad, como varias tutoras le recomendaron; era su deber permanecer al margen que el reino merecía.

La enorme sala estaba en silencio, una decorada con varias imagenes de las distintas regiones de Zyrak, así como de sus reyes atra vez de los años. La regente estaba sentada en el escritorio de su progenitor, uno común de color marrón, con varios papeles acomodados. Ella usaba un vestido aguamarina, con unas hombreras y el cinturon de color esmeralda.

El resto de los presentes, quienes usaban diversas prendas de clase alta, las cuales junto a sus semblantes duros, querían intimidar a la princesa, deseando que sus peticiones fueran fácilmente aceptadas.

Remilia aprovechó que sus piernas no eran visibles, por el vestido y el escritorio; para golpear el suelo con la punta de su pie varias veces en silencio, no quería mostrarse nerviosa ahora que la reunión comenzaría.

-Su alteza, hemos recibido montones de quejas por parte de su pueblo.-inició una señora castaña, de unos cuarenta años, aunque no parecía de dicha edad- El precio de las armas lo consideran demasiado alto, la mayoría quiere mas accesibilidad a ellas, por temor de que algún maleante haga de las suyas y no puedan defenderse.

-Lo puedo considerar…-respondió la regente, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, y sus manos enlazadas. Escuchando atentamente a los presentes. Múltiples veces desde su balcón había observado diversas peleas en la plaza contra los dueños de las tiendas de armas, probablemente por los precios, en sí, no parecía mala idea, debería duscutirlo con su padre.

-Otros, parecen no estar satisfechos por la mínima cantidad de comida e ingredientes que toda la ciudadela posee, en comparación a otros pueblos.-recalcó otro de los miembros, un hombre de cabello negro, el cuál portaba anteojos. Para ser novato en su puesto, lograba dar buena impresión, eso Remilia no lo podía negar, su padre sí sabía escoger… suponía- ¿Deberíamos importar más ingredientes y alimentos de cada pueblo? Con la cantidad de regiones que su reino posee, no vendría mal unir lo mejor de cada una aquí, el punto central.

-Puede funcionar, aunque no creo los líderes de cada raza estén de acuerdo, ellos prefieren mantener sus características distintivas donde pertenecen.-contestó la monarca, nunca llegó a conocer cada especie, solo comentó lo aprendido de los libros que estudió en su preparación, cada región quería mantener lo suyo.-lo mejor que podríamos hacer, sería ser más originales…

-Sí, solo que no hay forma, ninguno de los especialistas en alimentos parece querer inventar, todos prefieren ir a lo seguro, así se estanquen en lo mismo, no quieren perder rupias.-contestó el pelinegro, estaba de acuerdo con la princesa, pero tenía sus obvias limitantes.

Remilia suspiró, no podía pensar otra opción.-Entonces lo apruebo, pero mejor pregunten si les agrada la idea.-cruzó los brazos, aún pareciendo serena, sus ansias aumentaban, estaba conciente que no debía aceptar o negar sin pensarlo bien.

-La seguridad es otro inconveniente-insinuó otro miembro, un hombre mayor, de cabellos blanco y una notable barba, dando impresión de un sabio, el cual hace años era instructor de la princesa.-El pueblo sigue en alerta desde aquel ataque que su majestad recibió, también los robos se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes, así como aparentemente, unos aseguran que los hylians son un peligro a tener en cuenta.

La princesa alzó una ceja, respecto a éso último, hace tiempo que no escuchaba algo referente a los escasos hylians.-Soy conciente que nuestros soldados hacen lo mejor que pueden, aunque no es suficiente, la solución que encuentro más factible es sugerir ayuda a cualquier experto o veterano en el combate, es algo que por supuesto deseo mejorar considerablemente.-aceptó, cansada de ver la forma pobre a la cuál eran entrenado sus soldados, no entendia por qué a su padre no le molestaba, o el general siquiera lo notara, con todo su ejército diez veces más fuerte.-Respecto a eso último, ¿algún hylian ha causado problemas últimamente?

El mayor negó con la cabeza, serio, conocía lo suficiente a su antigua aprendiz para saber qué respondería.

-Niego que se permita el asesinato a esa especie, ellos son personas como nosotros, sin nada diferente.-inició, con un tono de voz autoritario, quería dejarlo claro-Solo permitiré que arresten a los rebeldes o de malos actos con pruebas, el que sean de una raza distinta, pero parecida, no los hacen opuestos a nosotros.

El antiguo maestro sonrió, orgulloso de ella, estaba de acuerdo con eso, que lástima que con los años se volviera un tabú en el reino. Los otros miembros asintieron comprendiendo, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo.

-No debes confiarte mucho, no ha conocido a ninguno de primera mano…-insinuó otro de los presentes, pelirrojo, robusto y un aspecto más refinado.-No puede precipitar esa orden.

Remilia medio sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando al hombre que se oponía a ella.-¿Está seguro de lo que dices? Usted tampoco ha querido abandonar estas cuatro paredes, puedo decirle lo mismo.

-Solo es una suposición, no he escuchado nada positivo sobre ellos en toda mi vida-recalcó, molesto por la forma que le contestó.

-Tomaré el riesgo, yo veo a todos los habitantes de mi reino igual, humanos, gorons, zoras, ornis, hylians. Todos vivimos en Zyrak, y que sean diferentes no los vuelve una amenaza o plaga para nosotros.-aseguró, deseando ser lo más clara posible, no podía equivocarse.

-Olvida que en las leyendas de ese antiguo reino, las gerudos fueron una amenaza…

-Fueron, ahora siguen en el desierto, tenemos algo de autoridad contra ellas, pero son libres de cualquier atadura, ninguno de estos años no han provocado problemas.-respondió, endureciendo su semblante, aquel miembro parecía solo querer culpar a toda una raza por errores de una persona.

El hombre no supo cómo responder, optando callarse, si seguía contradiciendo sin llevar razón, podría costarle su puesto, agradecía que esta vez no fuera el rey.

-Dejemos ese tema de lado, ya saben mi opinión-indicó, calmándose, acomodándose de forma firme en la silla.-¿Algun otro tema por debatir?

-Bueno, sabe que es tradición, necesitamos unir fuerzas con un reino vecino, para mejorar la calidad de ambas naciones para bien-inició otro de los miembros, de cabello azul oscuro, y aspecto serio, al igual que su semblante.-necesitamos que acepte casarce con algún futuro pretendiente, por el bien del reino de Zyrak.

Ella no respondió, mantuvo su serio semblante y bajó la mirada, no tenía idea de qué responder en esta ocasión, en efecto, casarse con un príncipe implicaría que parte de los bienes de su respectivo reino pertenecerían al suyo, ayudando a mantenerlo vivo, pero, significaría que ella debía abandonarlo, mundándose con su futura pareja.

-¿Acepta la sugerencia, alteza?- volvió a preguntar el hombre, manteniendo su compostura, confiaba que aceptaría por su deber como monarca, un no como respuesta solo complicaría las cosas.

Remilia intentó decir algo, pero su voz no salió, quedando enmudecida. En su instrucción no solo había aprendido esta parte del papel como princesa, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer que no era obligatorio casarse con un miembro de la realeza, dicha regla fue puesta por una reina de hace bastantes años, y ninguno de los próximos regentes quiso deshacerla, incluso su padre. No quería tomar la decisión obvia, solo extendería el actual estado del reino. no obstante, tampoco deseaba casarse con un hombre cualquiera, menos ahora que tenía cierto interés en una legendaria persona, al ser la actual "encarnación" de la diosa blanca.-" _Pero… esta él también…"-_ imaginó a ese chico que no había vuelto a ver por años, al cuál extrañaba. No tenía idea de a quién deseaba más sus sentimientos.

Los miembros del consejo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, menos el mayor, que miraba de forma preocupada a su antigua alumna, con una idea clara de qué estaba pensando.

Finalmente, la princesa de cabellos verdes suspiró, resignandose a seguir dándole vuelta.-Yo…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió a la regente, captando su atención junto a la de todos los del consejo, éstos últimos, por la posición, miraron atrás de sí para ver quién llegó, sorprendiéndolos al ver al recién llegado.

Era un hombre alto, encapuchado con una larga prenda marrón oscuro, portando un traje de batalla. Se trataba del general, que aún no había comenzado su misión; con un semblante serio, se acercó a la princesa y se arrodilló ante ella, ante los confundidos miembros del consejo.

-Su alteza, el Rey desea que deje la reunión de inmediato- comunicó en un tono neutro, mostrando respeto.- él mismo se hará cargo de lo restante, vendrá en unos cinco minutos.

La princesa suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo que el general apareciera en el momento justo, antes de arrepentirse de su propia decisión, era algo que aún necesitaba pensar.-Bueno, es lo que mi padre desea, espero mis decisiones permanezcan-advirtió con los brazos cruzados, levantándose de su asiento.

El encapuchado asintió, confirmado las palabras de la regente.

Remilia caminó hasta la salida, mirando de forma fugas a su antiguo mentor, quién le asintió, felicitándola por su papel en la reunión. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, agradeciéndole, antes de dejar la sala junto al general quién le seguía en silencio.

-¿Habrá aceptado? Estoy seguro que eso iba a decir-supuso el miembro serio, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-No lo insinues, es un tema complicado-negó la castaña, mirando la salida de reojo.

-Es solo una joven en desarrollo, deberíamos esperar a que cumpla la edad apropiada.-propuso el miembro sabio, sujetando su propio mentón.

-Faltan dos meses…-recordó el novato, mirando el escritorio.-Todo quedaráa como el rey lo prefiera, es quién representa Zyrak, después de todo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, no tenía nada que agregar, ya había hecho suficiente con enojarla, lo cuál podría traerle consecuencias, conociendo lo protector que era el monarca.

Tras eso, todos quedaron pensativos, pensando en las palabras de la regente, lo que ella afirmó por hacer, y esperar al rey para seguir con la reunión.

A pesar de todo, ellos estaban confiados en que la princesa sería una futura gran reina para Zyrak.

Remilia siguió caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo, tomando las rutas más rápidas, vivir toda su vida allí le había ayudado a memorizar cada rincón. Detrás de ella, le seguía el general, con la mirada fija en esta, atento en que se dirigiera a su habitación, como el Rey le ordenó. Un rato después llegaron al último pasillo, en una de las grandes y largas torres; la monarca se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pensativa, no podía dejar de pensar en la reunión.

El encapuchado, extrañado, cruzó los brazos- No debería darle más vueltas, estaba claro que lo que sea que escogiera le afectaría…

-¿Lo escuchó?-preguntó la joven, sin mirarlo, cabizbaja.

-Desde su discurso de que todas las razas somos iguales, esperé solo el momento adecuado para interrumpir, su padre seguro haría lo mismo-aclaró, mirándola al unico ojo visible, notándola pensativa- ya puede descansar, su majestad le dió el resto del día libre.

-Era mi primera reunión, solo, quería dar una buena impresión…-cerró los ojos, sonriendo tras recordar la aprobación de su antiguo mentor.-Prometo que seré una buena reina…

El general no dijo nada, tras esas palabras, la joven entró en su habitación, cerrándola con llave, queriendo privacidad. Él suspiró, negando con la cabeza, sentía que pasaba más tiempo con la princesa que el mismo rey, como si este aprovechara cada día que regresaba al palacio.-Debería estar más atento, alteza, puede que no siempre sea honesta, no tiene con quién serlo…-murmuró, regresando por donde vino, tenía una reunión a la cuál acudir.

Tanto él como el Rey esperaban poder conseguir el último poder dorado pronto, por el bien de Zyrak. El general confiaba en que el Sheikah cumpliría en encontrarlo, si llegaba el caso de que no estuviera en la región de Eldin.

 _-"Necesitamos que aceptes casarte con algún futuro pretendiente, por el bien del reino de Zyrak"_

 _-"…"_

Remilia, tras ponerse unas prendas menos autoritarias, se sentó abrazando sus piernas en la cama, descalza, y con la mirada entre sus piernas, quería liberar todos esos nervios que antes tenía, por no haber pensado bien su última respuesta, pudo cometer un grave error para ella-No me siento preparada... Una reina no puede cometer errores-levantó un poco la mirada, observando la nada.-¿Verdad, madre?-preguntó, conciente de que nunca recibiría respuesta.

La regente continuó sollozando en silencio, esforzándose por no llorar, no podía permitirselo, menos cuando su reino llegaría a necesitarla.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la academia, nada apartada de las demás, se encontraba la unica Hylian del lugar. El cuarto no era del todo diferente a los otros, solo algunos muebles y adornos eran distintos.

Yui vestía un camison celeste, con el símbolo de Oval en el centro, una equis con diversos cuadrados en cada lado; un short corto gris común y usaba unas gafas, ya que llevaba horas concentrada leyendo. Ya era el octavo libro ese día, de magia, quería encontrar la forma de curar o arreglar lo que tanto afectaba a Link, no estaba muy segura de que fuera su símbolo, lo presentía…

-Debe haber una forma, alguna magia que no conozca, ¡lo que sea!-se repetía en su mente, motivándose a no parar hasta encontrar una solución. Había entrenado para ser una hechicera, no se perdonaría fallar en esta ocasión, él necesitaba ayuda, solo ella podría apoyarlo.

 _-"¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres importante para mí_ ".- recordó esas palabras dichas por él, en otra ocasión le alegraría escucharlas, pero las circunstacias eran diferentes.

Desde que llegó a la academia, Link le interesó, más allá de ser el primer hylian masculino que había conocido, fue el primer amigo que consiguió. Cuando ella vivía con los Sheikah todos la respetaban, por las variadas habilidades que consiguió dominar a tan corta edad, además de su gran intelecto. Aún así, el que fuera de las ünicas hylianas evitó que pudiera relacionarse con libertad, hasta el momento que fue transferida allí en la academia.

Antes todos se alejaban de ella como lo hacían con el hylian, consiguiendo encerrarla en su propia soledad, la cuál empeoraba cada día. Sin importar eso, Link le ayudó, la escuchó y consoló, sin molestarse por cada palabra hiriente que ella le contestaba al estar consumida en el dolor. Las cosas ahora eran distintas, él pasó de ser solo su amigo, a una persona importante para la hylian, por eso, le dolía lo distante que este se volvía, se sentía apartada, le lastimaba solo pensarlo.

-Su marca es inestable-murmuró recordando lo ocurrido anoche, él parecía sufrir por sus propias palabras.-Puede ser alguna maldición, aunque no siento ningún tipo de malicia en él, de momento.-miró la palma de su mano derecha- Tendría que concentrar mi magia en algún punto…-negó con la cabeza- ¡No funcionará! Con él tan distante no puedo… Es, como cuando mi...

Se calló antes de decir lo último, bajando la mirada, sintiendo un leve picor tras sus ojos. La situación era similar a cierta ocasión, una muy dolorosa que le dejó hirientes secuelas, haciéndola tomar una decisión hace bastante tiempo…

-"¡ _Cuando crezca, quiero lograr ayudar a quién lo necesite! ¡Zyrak me necesitará!"_

 _-"En su momento lo lograrás, pero ahora, tienes otro objetivo más importante…"_

 _-"¡No me importa! ¡Solo quiero evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir!"_

Yui apretó sus dedos contra el libro que sostenía, desviando la mirada con el semblante serio.-No puedo fallar…-se repitió, recordando todo lo ocurrido desde que conoció a Link.-Tú me ayudaste primero…-sonrió de forma leve.-ahora, quiero ser yo quién te ayude.-volvió a observar el libro, decidida a continuar buscando alternativas, lejos de rendirse, quería continuar.-No puedo fallarle a Link, no como te fallé a ti… madre.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento, que se encontraba al aire libre, algo lejos de las estructuras del lugar; tres figuras estaban presentes, preparandose para el día siguiente. Link y Oswald estaban por enfrentarse en un duelo amistoso. Migue por su parte, les observaba en silencio, atento a los movimientos de ambos.

El hylian y su oponente se miraban fijamente, cada uno a cierta distancia del otro y sus armas desenfundadas. El pelinegro portaba un alabarda, algo más largo que él, de diseño sencillo y básico. Link por su parte, usaba una espada de acero, también basica, y de movilidad decente.

-¿Te quedarás allí esperando, o ataco yo primero?- se burló Oswald, al notar la seriedad de su compañero, quién sonrió ante el comentario.

-No deberías tener confianza contra tus oponentes, cualquiera puede terminar enfrentádonte a ti- respondió el espadachín, apuntándolo con la punta de su arma.- No pienso contenerme, así que inicia con todo.

Oswald asintió, sujentado su arma con firmeza, usando ambas manos; dispuesto a no perder ante él, y demostrarle cuanto había mejorado.

Segundos después, Link corrió hasta donde Oswald se ubicaba, decidido a dar el primer ataque, preparando un tajo horizontal. El pelinegro ya lo esperaba, dando una leve sonrisa antes de bloquear dicho movimiento con su propia arma puesta de manera vertical.

El espadachín retrocedió rápidamente, para luego saltar hacía su oponente y sorprenderlo con otro ataque. Este por su parte, esquivó el filo de la espada por poco, como sí lo hubiera calculado, en lo que se acercaba al hylian por la derecha.

Link se sorprendió ante eso, bloqueando el ataque de su compañero con parte del filo de su propia arma, y saltar hacía atrás buscando mayor distancia. Oswald se regaño por su lentitud, sin detenerse, intentando acercarse al joven rubio de nuevo, haciendo una serie de diversos tajos direccionales.

El hylian con mucho esfuerzo esquivó cada uno, sin poder evitar troperzar con una pequeña piedra y caer de espaldas contra la grama. Su oponente aprovechó esto para dejarlo fuera de combate, impactándose al momento que Link rodó a la izquierda acostado, se levantó como si nada y le pasó el filo de la espada cerca del cuello, fallando a propósito, sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañero.

Migue abrió los ojos como platos al ver dicho movimiento, por poco, Oswald terminaría decapitado, agradeció que Link supiera como manejar casi perfectamente las espadas, para permitirse hacer esos fallos fingidos.

Oswald sobó su cuello antes de volverse a preparar, viendo a su openente a cierta distancia-cada vez, eres más inalcanzable- le alagó, listo para continuar.- ¡Pero no voy a perder!

Link sonrió, al momento que ambos corrieron preparando su próximo ataque, los dos comenzaron a chocar sus armas desenfrenadamente, sin intenciones de ceder la oportunidad al otro, esperando un mínimo fallo para acabar.

-Link es más habilidoso, un espadachín equilibrado- comentó Migue, con los brazos cruzados- Oswald es más fuerte, hasta calcula mejor sus movimientos, pero Link sabe como contrarestarlo; Es difícil imaginar quién podría ganar, estando en condiciones parecidas.

Tras varios choques entre sus armas, ambos se alejaron un poco, jadeando por el sobre esfuerzo y mínimas partes de sus respectivas prendas cortadas.

Oswald suspiró, al notar esto último-¿Algún día podremos entrenar sin que requiera cocer nuestras ropas de nuevo?- preguntó maldiciendose mentalmente, ya no podría dormir temprano por trabajo extra.

Link rascó su propia nuca, avergonzado de descuidar ciertos movimientos.-Lo siento, quizás tomé esto muy en serio...

-Siempre luchas así, deberías ser conciente de a dónde diriges tus ataques-le sugirió, limpiando el poco sudor de su frente.-casi pierdo la cabeza en este combate.

-Lamento eso, es que Dante me lo enseñó- aclaró, mirando la espada.- Debemos estar preparados para cualquier batalla real…

Migue se acercó a ellos, sujetando su mentón mientras pensaba.- ¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió hace años?- Link desvió la mirada, afirmando en silencio.- Eras más novato en ese tiempo, ni siquiera tu maestro había comenzado a entrenarte. Ahora eres mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces.

El espadachín les miró de reojo, envainando la espada- No pude evitar que esos tipos escaparan, no pude enfrentar a los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Conseguiste igualar en combate a uno, caso lo derrotabas, sí, pero lo más importante, fue que evitaste que acabaran con Yui.- le dijo Oswald, comprendiendo su sentimiento de derrota, y recordándole lo más importante.

Link sonrió levemente, era cierto, ella en un intento de defender la academia cayó derrotada, ya que los bandidos sabían repeler la magia; pudo haber muerto si no fuera por la intervención del hylian, quién no podía contener su enojo al verla tan gravemente lastimada.

-Terminaste mucho más herido que ella, pero lograste lo que querías- comentó Migue, sujetando al hylian del hombro, este se rascó la mejilla al recordar apenado los regaños que recibió, por arriesgar su vida de manera estúpida.

-Saben, no me importaría hacerlo otra vez, si eso significara salvarla, no podría negarme a eso.-confesó Link, mirando al cielo, oscuro como el cabello de ella; la luna llena, a penas estaba saliendo en el horizonte entre las nubes.

Oswald y Migue se miraron entre ellos, ambos encogiéndose de hombros, era muy notable que sentía su compañero, desde hace mucho hhabí sido así, no les quedaba más que esperar que él mismo se diera cuenta, ahora que facilitó las cosas con ella.

Link cerró su mano izquierda, apretándola, la puzanda había regresado en mal momento, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por ello, tenía que reunir más valor a partir de ahora, si esperaba solucionar todo.-¿Están listos para la prueba de mañana?

-Lo estamos, llevamos años esperando ese momento- respondió Migue, entusiasmado por aquello.

-Hace tiempo que no vamos al bosque Oval, será interesante recorrerlo más a fondo- comentó Oswald, igual de animado.

Tras varios años de entrenamiento, llegaba la prueba final, una de supervivencia, en las profundidades del misterioso bosque de la región Oval, uno repleto de diversos mitos y leyendas, los cuales solo los insitaban a explorar por completo; y así, convertirse oficialmente en aventureros, el mayor objetivo del trío.

-Zyrak tiene bastantes lugares que deberíamos visitar- agregó Migue, mirando la construcción principal de la academia.- El tiempo pasa volando, ¿no creen?

-Hace ya varios años que nos conocimos, y ahora juntos, iniciaremos nuestra aventura- les recordó Oswald alzando su mano derecha empuñada, ansioso de pasar la prueba.

-Cuando nos graduemos, deberíamos visitar a nuestros padres, hace tiempo que no los vemos por tantas ocupaciones- dijo el castaño, mirando al pelinegro, quién seguía en su mundo emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó este con ganas, demasiadas. -Nuestra familia es importante, hay que estar con ellos antes de partir, una semana o dos, el tiempo necesario- sugirió pensativo, rascando su cabellera oscura.

Link, no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio aún en su anterior posición, parecía indiferente ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Mi padre seguro ha estado ocupado bastantes horas en su restaurante, su comida es de las más consumidas de Oval- contó, con los brazos sobre su propia cintura. -No creo le guste saber que la mayoría de mis uniformes son azules…

Oswald rió levemente, antes de sujetar uno de sus pliegues de la camisa. -El mío no se deja llevar por los colores, le parece ridículo calificar con estos. ¡Pero le encantará mi uniforme!- insinuó, victorioso.

-No puedo quejarme de eso, solo espero no le afecte, el azul le recuerda a los bokoblins que le robaron comida varias veces en nuestro anterior hogar- explicó, recordando aquél bizarro momento.

-Eso suena a una escena cliché de algún libro popular, aunque hasta mi madre relató algo parecido en alguna de sus historias…- se encogió de hombros, pensando en su progenitora.

-Mi madre sólo vende jarrones, una de sus preocupaciones es que llegue algún loco a romperlos buscando rupias, ¿cómo eso sería posible?

Ambos rieron al recordar sus padres, por más bochornosos o aburridos hayan sido algunos momentos con ellos, los amaban. Si no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de visitarlos cuando entraron en la academia, menos tendrían cuando comenzaran el viaje, estar un tiempo con ellos no era mala idea.

El hylian bajó la mirada, serio, nunca pudo experimentar ese tipo de momentos, al nunca conocer o recordar a sus padres. En su lugar, solo había un vacío en esa parte de sus sentimientos, uno que nadie sería capaz de ocupar, la madre de Oswald, y su maestro Dante serían lo más cercano a unas figuras paternas para él, pero no era tan parecido a como varios describían.

-Padres…¿cómo sería tener alguno?- murmuró, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Oswald y Migue miraron a Link, quién seguía de espalda, con ambos brazos temblando de forma leve.

-Mi padre era un estudiante de esta academia…-confesó, mirando al cielo nuevamente.- fue amigo de mi maestro, ambos consiguieron, ser los mejores de este lugar… Él solo se fue tras graduarse, así conoció a mi madre.

-Link, ¿cómo lo recordaste?- preguntaron ambos compañeros, sujetándolo de los honbros. Este seguía con la mirada perdida, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Dante me lo contó, es todo lo que sé, él nunca conoció a mi madre, de ella no sé nada- finalizó, suspirando, no tenía otra forma de unirse a la conversación.

Oswald y Migue se miraron, asintiendo, habían pensado lo mismo-¿Seremos aventureros verdad? Entonces buscaremos sobre ella- propuso Migue, en un tono animado.

Link sonrió levemente.- No parece mala idea…- dió unos pasos hacía adelante, cerrando los ojos, recordando aquella visión que tuvo, con la joven hyliana encapuchada, que al parecer, se largó para no volver jamás, en parte, quería descubrir qué le ocurrió. Se dió la vuelta y les miró con los brazos cruzados.- Hagámoslo.

Sus compañeros asintieron, recuperando los animos, ahora tenían un gran motivo para superar la prueba, así como uno para viajar por todo Zyrak.

* * *

En el límite del bosque de farone, se encontraba un enorme acantilado, de una caida casi sin fondo, a la cuál nadie podría sobrevivir. Cruzando el largo puente colgante, a paso rápido estaba el joven de las sombras, con diversos cortes y suciedad en su vestimenta, no dispuesto a detenerse hasta salir de la zona.

Tras escabullirse del combate utilizando sus habilidades, no paró de correr, Lugy era una oponente que le superaba por mucho, solo perdería el tiempo quedándose a pelear contra ella. De alguna forma, su arma no era lo sufientemente potente para dañarle, caso contrario al culto, los cuales les generaban más dudas de las que necesitaba.

"¡Somos, el culto de Ganon!"

-¿Ganon? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga su propia secta?- se preguntó, deteniéndose al final del puente, mirando atrás de reojo.- Hace años todos le temían, era imposible pensar que tuviera seguidores de este tipo…- recordó el momento que vió varios de estos sobre los árboles, portando la misma ropa con leves variaciones, y la misma máscara kokiri al revés.

No solo eso, cuando estaban solo tenían personalidad propia, hasta conseguían igualarle en combate; Todo cambió al instante que Lugy apareció, sus actitudes eran más obedientes, y sin vida, como sí de simples marionetas se trataran.

Shade rascó su mejilla, sentándose en una roca cercana, bajo un árbol. Estaba acostumbrado a correr largas distancias por horas, pero ya necesitaba un pequeño descanso, ahora no solo tenía que encontrar el poder dorado, si Lugy continuaba buscándole no podría cumplir nada.

-Me encargaré de ella luego, primero lo primero- desenvainó su larga espada, luego enterró el filo de esta en el suelo.-El héroe legendario, el culpable de lo ocurrido hace años, no puede vivir-sacó su Sheikah slate, la que siempre llevaba consigo desde niño. Le incomodaba llevarla consigo, por más útil que fuera, le recordaba malos momentos de tan temprana edad.

Shade desde esos momentos ya pertenecía a su facción Sheikah renegada, solo viviendo como un miembro más, entrenando, cumpliendo trabajos y enemistando con otro clan con parte de los mismos ideales, los Yiga; pero estos últimos no le interesaban, no más que los propios Sheikah que siguen su legado original.

La oscuridad de la noche, el reflejo violeta sobre el cielo, solo le recordaban a una persona en particular, una que deseaba olvidar, aunque le doliera, una herida que no podría curar, todo por culpa de ese alguien en particular… A quién anteriormente, habrá pertenecido la Sheikah Slate.

El joven suspiró, frustrado de ahondar en esos pensamientos de nuevo, endureciendo su mirada.- No creo que solo olvidar solucione esto…- sin muchos animos, decidido a continuar su misión, abrió el mapa del dispositivo, notando su sorpresiva ubicación actual-Región Oval…-miró el camino principal, rodeado de árboles, y unas leves flores alrededor del alto pasto.- Falta poco, héroe…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza nuevamente XD he estado ocupado el resto de mayo y estos inicios de junio, ya comencé las vacasiones, aunque no aseguro que actualice de forma mas frecuente a la anunciada.

Gracias nuevamente a **Egrett Williams** por ser mi beta, y a los que comentaron.

Hasta el siguiente!


	7. VII

**The Legend of Zelda**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

 **Capítulo VII:** Aquel lejano pasado

Link despertó lentamente, con un dolor en su cabeza, provocado por sus constantes pensamientos, al estar días centrado en estos. Soportando la puzanda, sobó su frente, intentado aliviar su mente; no podía permitirse dicha incomodidad en ese día. Tras unos minutos, apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo, extrañado por la textura de este, similar a una alfombra, y al abrir los ojos notó que era césped.

- _¿Me quedé dormido entrenando? No, mis amigos me hubieran llevado a la habitación de ser así, Migue no permitiría lo contrario…-_ pensó, meditando alguna explicación para aquello, ¿acaso los tres pasaron toda la noche descansando al aire libre?

El trio tras aquella conversación había decidido entrenar por otro rato, necesitaban prepararse como nunca, ninguno sabía a qué podrían enfrentarse en la prueba. Sin darse cuenta, el hylian había quedado profundamente dormido en medio de un enfrentamiento contra el pelinegro, de allí no conseguía recordar más nada.

Aún intrigado por su ubicación, levantó la mirada, desechando todas sus ideas. No se encontraba en la academia, era una llanura plana, con árboles en los límites, impidiendo visualizar más allá de estos, como si de muros se trataran, dejando al hylian confundido.

 _-No puede ser el bosque Oval, es una superficie abrupta en comparación. ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?-_ se preguntó mentalmente, debía ser la única explicación, nunca antes había estado en un lugar así. Miró el horizonte, era de noche, sin luna, ni siquiera estrellas, solo oscuridad absoluta- ¿De dónde proviene la luz? ¿Eh?- se sorprendió al ver pasar por su derecha una pequeña bola de luz celeste, la cuál se detuvo unos metros en frente del confundido joven.

El viento era el único que emitía sonido en aquél instante, Link no lograba decir nada ante su sorpresa por el recién aparecido ser, una pequeña hada del bosque.

La sílfide permanecía en silencio, atenta a las reacciones del hylian, no parecía tener prisa.

-Tú…- Link se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido, no solo era la primera vez que lograba presenciar a dicho ser del bosque, sino que este… de alguna manera le parecía familiar, aumentado a cada segundo sus nervios, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

La sílfide respondió con unos sonidos similares a las campaniñas, antes de dar la vuelta y continuar su camino, dejando a Link petríficado. Este reaccionó, decidiendo seguir a la criatura, presentía que esta le pedía que la siguiera.

De alguna forma, el aparente bosque se llenó de una niebla azulada, mientras de esta aparecían unos árboles donde antes no se encontraban, ¿la explanada era una ilusión? No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. El hada era apenas visible, pero Link la podía ver al tener su vista mas desarrollada, ni la niebla le impediría perderla de vista.

De repente, varias haditas similares de tono rojizo, pasaron por los lados del hylian, todas dirigiéndose a rutas distintas; la sílfide celeste aun sobresalía por su tono único, sin embargo esa distracción podría permitir que se escabullera de él. Desconocía el bosque donde se encontraba, no podía permitir perderse, la inseguridad que ese sitio le causaba le impedía rendirse en seguir al hada.

La siguió por bastante tiempo, sin alcanzarla, manteniendo cierta distancia para no perderla fácilmente; el bosque era enorme, a la vez que confuso, perderse allí quizás fuera de lo más normal, no para él, ya estaba adaptado a esos ambientes. Aún centrado en la silfide, con total precaución de sus pasos, notó como la niebla de su alrededor se volvía más espesa, y el césped parecía formar un camino...

- _Link…_

El joven se impactó al escuchar dicha voz, mirando a su alrededor casi desesperado sin dejar de seguir a su objetivo. Ya la había escuchado antes, era la misma que antes ya le había pedido ayuda.

-Queda poco… Tu destino…

La imagen de la diosa blanca apareció en la mente del susodicho por unos segundos, sonriéndole, mostrándole su completa confianza, encargándole una misión, que solo él podia cumplir.- Hylia…- No podía negarse, aunque quisiera, debía hacerlo.

-Yo siempre… en … intentes

Otra voz, aparentemente familiar, aun sin antes haberla escuchado, no paraba de resonar en su mente, como si esta le rogara que la recordara, ser menos distante; la imagen de una silueta cubierta de oscuridad apareció en sus pensamientos, solo pudiendo visualizar que tenía el cabello rubio y le sonreía. Sin poderlo evitar, cubrió con sus manos sus orejas, jadeando, y no por el cansancio físico, cada vez se sentía más presionado, con bastantes responsabilidades sobre sus hombros.

-Lo que sea que te preocupe, estoy dispuesta a serte de ayuda…

Esta vez el joven se detuvo, petrificado, otra voz, pero no una cualquiera, se trataba de una muy cercana, una que fácilmente reconocería, por más similar que otra llegara a sonar; Yui… Su compañera, la joven pelinegra que solo quería brindarle su apoyo, esforzándose para sentirse aceptada, siempre atenta a cuidar de él, sin importar que tan grave fuera, ella buscaría una manera de ayudar. Desde hace tiempo, su marca le impedía estar con ella, se sentía obligado a distanciarse de esta por su seguridad, no quería que aquella oscuridad le lastimara… a pesar de que él era quién recibía el dolor.

Link abrió los ojos completamente, cayendo de rodillas al pasto, rodeado de diversos árboles, junto a la niebla, que parecía volverse aun mas expesa, frente a él, junto al pequeño brillo celeste, se encontraba otro similar casi del mismo color…

El hylian miró el dorso de su mano izquierda, el símbolo se iluminaba de forma tenue, de forma apagada el triángulo de arriba, y el de la derecha, el izquierdo por su parte, el más notorio, se notaba con marcas sobre este, no visibles cuando el emblema permanecía negro.

Ya lo tenía claro, cuando él pensaba algunas cosas era lastimado por su propia marca, solo él, la principal razón era pensar en la hylian de cierta forma, causándole dolor en modo de negación; por esto, Link había decidió distanciarse de Yui… quería protegerla, ¿verdad?

Solo él era quién recibía el dolor.

-Yui…- sintió una punzada en su cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ella sufría por desear ayudarle. -Yo… solo quería protegerte de esa oscuridad… mi propia oscuridad…- recordó las veces que todo a su alrededor se detuvo, cubriéndose de lo mencionado, delante de él. -Hylia… No puedo ser yo…

La sílfide le volvió a llamar con aquel sonido, captando la atención del espadachín, quién levantó la mirada pesadamente, notando la segunda luz, titilando estática en solo una posición.

Link suspiró, no tenía otra opción, tenía que aceptarlo; tras levantarse, se acercó al brillo azulado con curiosidad, mientras una silueta con forma conocida aparecía en la posición de este, incrustado en un pedestal, la luz que emitía parecía llamarlo…

Sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiera ver el objeto por completo, la niebla que se acumuló a su alrededor se acercó a él, pasmándolo, mientras era cubierto por completo, el sonido de las haditas, y unas misteriosas y a su vez juguetonas risas resonaban a su alrededor, mientras era cegado por una luz totalmente blanca, se sentía en un gran vacío, perdido, como si no pudiera regresar…

Sí este era su final…

Lo sentía muy merecido…

* * *

Link despertó repentinamente, dando un fuerte grito, el cuál resonó en toda la habitación; estaba jadeando, sentado en su cama, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sudando frío. Era la primera vez que soñaba algo como eso, no era una pesadilla que pareciese un recuerdo, sin dejar de sentirse tan real, hasta el punto de aterrarlo. Suspiró, levantando la mirada, observando el lugar, estaba en la recamara que compartía con sus dos amigos, estos lo habían traído tras quedarse dormido.

-¿Cuándo podré darle fin a esto?..- murmuró, mirando por la ventana aún sin levantarse, el sol apenas salía, aún era muy temprano.

-¡Link!

Este miró a la dirección de aquella voz, se trataba de Migue, quién le llamó desde la puerta, vistiendo unas ropas extrañas, un pañuelo en la cabeza, y dos guantes de goma. El hylian alzó una ceja, al verlo con esas fachas, hace días que no lo veía así.

-¿Por qué estás usando…?

-¡Al fin despertaste, flojo! Estuve esperando por tí desde hace minutos- le interrumpió el castaño, serio -Ya limpié toda la sala, necesito que uses el baño para que me permitas asear el cuarto.

-¿Eh? ¡Oye!

Sin esperar respuesta, Migue sacó al hylian del cuarto, de manera brusca, su tiempo para limpiar era limitado, no le gustaba retrasarse ni con lo más mínimo. Link, recostado en el suelo miró la puerta sorprendido, cuando su amigo estaba inspirado, nada podía detenerlo.

-Valió la pena despertar temprano solo para ver esto- comentó Oswald, sentado en el sofa, riendo al ver la reacción del rubio -Se que ayer nos excedimos entrenando, pero eso no aplica contigo, siempre eres el último en despertar. ¿Qué tanta energía necesitas para dormir tanto?- continuó riendo.

Link se levantó avergonzado, limitándose a rascar su nuca. Ni él mismo sabía la respuesta a su enorme necesidad de descanso, solo le encantaba dormir -¿Justo hoy era su día de limpieza?

Oswald se encogió de hombros -No exactamente, decidió adelantarlo debido a que mañana aún estaríamos en la prueba- rió de forma despreocupada, no era la primera vez que al castaño le ocurría, pero a este no le molestaba, todo lo contrario.

Link se rascó la nuca, ya imaginaba la expresión de Migue mientras limpiaba, podría hasta vivir dedicándose a eso. Miró la ventana, no faltaba mucho para el medio día.

-Tenemos hasta la tarde, deberías aprovechar el tiempo también- comentó el pelinegro, terminando de dibujar -Ya que al fin despertaste, debo preparar el desayuno, procura ya alistarte hasta entonces.

El hylian asintió, sonriendo, algo cabizbajo, dirigiéndose al baño. Sus amigos parecían emocionados por ese día, el cuál esperaban desde hace bastante tiempo, no quería arrebatarles esa ilusión contándoles lo que había soñado, no deseaba preocuparlos como ayer.

Ya dentro del baño, el rubio suspiró, levantando la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta. Aquél sueño le impactó, nunca antes había tenido uno así, era tan diferente a sus supuestas visiones que aumentaban sus nervios, se sintió tan real que lo asustaba. Se miró al espejo, observando atentamente su reflejo, a él mismo; siempre se había preguntado si aquél chico que aparecía como su imagen se trataba de él, un joven en forma que parecía capaz de todo, sin limitaciones y valeroso, sabía que sus conocidos lo veían así, esperaban mucho de él, más de lo que él mismo llegaría a imaginar.

Él nunca se miró así, era incapaz de reconocer su reflejo, lo veía como una persona diferente, inalcanzable, la cuál cada vez se volvía más difícil de observar, le lastimaba verse. Apretó sus puños, bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo, no merecía mejorar, sin importar cuanto lo apoyaran, esto quizás no cambiaría.

En su niñez, hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse confiado, ayudaba a quiénes lo mantenían, entrenaba para protegerlos, colaboraba en las actividades de sus amigos, e incluso intentó demostrarle a la gente de Oval que no era malo, qué el simple hecho de pertenecer a una raza considerada enemistosa no influía en sus ideales a cumplir, quería demostrarlo…

Aún mantenía dicha meta, ¿pero lograría cumplirla? Solo había conseguido tener muchas dudas al respecto, entre otras cosas, que terminaron en su actual forma de ser: un joven reservado que no desea molestar a los demás ni con su presencia, no haría nada que no deba hacer, y lo que si tenía, lo haría rápido; Solo le quedaba el ser un aventurero… ¿Por qué sus amigos confiaban en él? No era un joven de grandes hazañas.

-Soy una molestia…- murmuró, observando sus fuertes brazos, inseguro si con ellos podría cargar sus dudas -¿Por qué Oswald se preocupa por mí? ¿Por qué Migue decidió ser mi compañero? ¿Qué me vio Dante para elegirme como su pupilo? ¿Tanto confía Hylia en mí para encargarme ese destino?...- apretó otra vez sus puños, mirando su reflejo de nuevo, el cuál tenía lágrimas acumulándose en sus azulados ojos -¿Yui… de verdad te agrado?

La imagen de la mencionada pelinegra apareció en su mente, sonriéndole, de la forma que tanto le gustaba. Para el hylian, estar junto a ella era una extraña combinación de paz y dolor, le agradaba tanto su presencia, como a la vez le dolía acercarse a ella.

–" _Siempre estaré a tu lado"_

 _-"¿Lo dices en serio… ?"_

 _-"Completamente"_

Link respingó al recordar esas palabras, unas que aumentaban sus dudas de que sería lo mejor para lo dos, ¿por qué se molestaba en ayudar a un chico como él? Jamás lo entendería. No podía dudar de ella, si pudo aguantar estos meses que la estuvo evitando, y hablarle como si fuera el primer día, ¿qué más confianza necesitaba demostrar?

Lo mismo con sus amigos, desde que tenia memoria, Oswald y Migue siempre estuvieron a su lado, entre los tres se conocían mejor que nadie, en el fondo eran una familía, dispuestos a ayudarse entre ellos.

No podía seguir comportándose así, sino todo el apoyo brindado por sus amigos, sus esfuerzos por animarlo a seguir adelante habrían sido en vano. Link solo quería mantener a todos a salvo de sus problemas, no quería molestarlos con sus dificultades, a fin de no querer preocuparlos más de lo debido. El joven murmuró unas palabras, levantando la mirada, inseguro de lo que podría ocurrir, pero estaba decidido a tomar el riesgo…

* * *

Mientras Link se aseaba en el baño, y Migue por su parte limpiaba el cuarto del ya mencionado joven, Oswald preparaba el desayuno. Como era un día especial para los tres optó por elaborar el especial de su madre, pan con queso de cabra, tocino, y arroz ovaliano, un platillo en parte sencillo que podía quedar espectacular al hacerse siguiendo unos determinados pasos. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, estaba confiado en que les subiría el animo a sus amigos. El pelinegro vestía su tipica ropa casera, una camisa gris y unos shorts azules, junto a un delantal rosado para la ocasión, era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de preparar comida.

- _Por fin llegó el día, nuestra última prueba, que rápido pasa el tiempo…-_ pensó antes de sacudir su cabeza al captar lo que acabó de decir -tengo que dejar de pensar como un viejo, ¡solo soy un año mayor comparado a mis compañeros!- se recordó frunciendo el ceño, cada día eran más habituales para él esos pensamientos desde que entraron a la academia, al ser el mayor del grupo, y tener a Link casi como un hermano tuvo que madurar temprano, ya se sentía más comodo por cumplir la edad adulta, sin realmente parecerlo por su actitud.

-Link ha logrado lo que creía incapaz-dió una leve risa al recordar las palabras inseguras del hylian antes de aceptar ser pupilo de Dante -Debería aprender a dejar de menospreciarse tanto, que se le va hacer, es algo que debe aprender por sí solo…

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Oswald sorprendido, mirando hacía atrás, dándose cuenta de que el hylian ya había salido del aseo, vistiendo su ropa normal de estar en casa; esta vez miraba al suelo con una expresión seria en su rostro, al igual que la mayoría del tiempo, aunque se sentía muy diferente.

-Quiero cambiar, todo este tiempo lo he estado intentando…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, lanzando un ligero suspiro antes de sonreír medianamente -No tuve exito al parecer….

Oswald asintió, centrándose en acabar el desayuno. Le preocupaba el actual estado de su amigo, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto -No podrás hacerlo si solo tomas en cuenta tus errores, como si estos te definieran. Solo acabarás perdiendo tus virtudes al verte como un fracasado.

Link le miró, este seguía concentrado en los alimentos, raras veces hablaba con otros cuando cocinaba, probablemente ya estaba acabando. -Es tan facíl decirlo…- murmuró, casi susurrando, apoyando su cabeza en sus propios brazos, cerrando los ojos -Soy consciente de que logré comprar el último lote de comida que tu madre necesitaba aquella vez, sé muy bien que sin mi ayuda no habrías salido del bosque Oval tras perderte, pude evitar que molestaran a Migue por su afición a la limpieza, apoyé con todas mis fuerzas a Yui para que pudiera confiar en sí misma y saliera de su enorme depresión, si no fuera por mí esos bandidos habrían lastimado a toda la academia…- aclaró sin levantar la mirada solo una parte de varias cosas buenas que había logrado, no podría olvidarlas, mucho menos la cara de agradecimiento que todos le expresaban tras haberlos ayudado, era la mejor recompensa para él, no las cambiaría por nada -Estoy realmente dispuesto a ser de ayuda para los demás, no dejaría a nadie indefenso si puedo encontrar una manera de ser de utilidad, es algo que, me gusta hacer… pero estoy seguro, de que todo fue solo suerte…

Oswald ya había terminado el desayuno, por lo que optó en guardarlos dentro de unos platos, ya que debían esperar a Migue, quién no tardaría en acabar con la limpieza. Se quitó el delantal para luego colgarlo en un perchero de la cocina, antes de sentarse en el asiento que se encontraba frente al hylian en la mesa, pensativo y con ambos brazos cruzados, fueron tantas cosas las que Link había acabado de contarle.

-Yo también me sentía igual hace unos años, cuando aprendía a dibujar, me costaba dominar el proceso, hasta el punto de agotarme bastante rápido debido a la presión a mi deseo de superarme… no es una sensación agradable- confesó, pasando su mano izquierda sobre su propio cabello, despeinándose inconcientemente, mientras expresaba una reconfortante sonrisa.

Link lo observó intrigado, jamás se había enterado de aquello en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto al pelinegro, pudo tratarse de algo demasiado personal como para guardarselo, el hylian hacía lo mismo después de todo.

-Mi madre me pidió superar esos pensamientos como pudiera, centrarme en ellos no me ayudaría, si tanto tiempo tenía para quejarme, hubiera sido mejor invertirlo en práctica- dijo mientras colocaba un papel en la mesa, este parecía tener algo en el otro lado -Y así fue, conseguí ser un buen dibujante, tras aprender de mis fallos, y mejorarlos totalmente, debiste haberlo notado con mis proyectos recientes, sobretodo en tu regalo.

-Aunque eso no evitó que la dibujaras como una loli- interrumpió una tercera voz con un tono de burla, captando la atención de ambos, notando que se trataba de Migue, que apenas se había desocupado. El castaño ya vestía su ropa normal casera, una camisa marron sin mangas, y un short gris. Estaba interesado en el tema del que sus amigos hablaban.

El pelinegro dió una leve risa avergonzado, era un simple detalle que se le pasó debido a la inspiración del momento, pero ya se aseguraría de que no vuelva a pasar.

Link medio sonrió, le causo algo de gracia ese comentario, por supuesto, no le molestaba ese "pequeño" fallo, gracias a este pudo recordar momentos junto a la hylian en el pasado, unos que extrañaba bastante tras mucho tiempo sin interactuar tanto con ella. Suspiró apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, la cuál posaba sobre la mesa, las palabras de Oswald eran inspiradoras, pero eran situaciones diferentes, aún así le reconfortaba su apoyo.

-Lamento haberlo hecho así Link, pero gracias por aceptarlo- dijo el pelinegro, buscando algo en un sobre que llevaba consigo.

-No hace falta, me gustó mucho cómo quedó, si que conseguiste mejorar tanto estos últimos meses.

-Sí, debo seguir practicando, puede que en algún momento viva de esto, evitar la mayor cantidad de errores es importante- sacó una hoja del sobre y se la ofreció al hylian, quién alzó una ceja en señal de duda -Por eso, volví a dibujar a tu amiga, ¡estoy seguro de que lo amarás!

Migue se sentó con los brazos cruzados, en silencio, era un momento de tranquilidad para los tres y quería disfrutarlo, podría pasar mucho tiempo antes del próximo.

El hylian tomó el dibujo, impactándose por cómo era. Yui se veía increiblemente retratada, casi como una foto, ella vestía su ropa negra de la academia, con el cabello moviéndose por el viento, y expresando una hermosa sonrisa, tan radiante como siempre la imaginaba. Sin poder evitarlo, el espadachín sonrió, ya tenía sus pensamientos claros.

En un principio por pura aspiración quería ser el mejor aventurero, esforzándose cada día para mejorar y demostrar que no era alguien con malas intenciones. Tras conocerla, en parte eso cambió, el apoyo de tanto sus amigos, como de la hylian, era todo el soporte que necesitaba para seguir adelante, para nada le importaba que pensaran los demás de él. No podía fallarles a sus compañeros, necesitaba pasar la prueba, sin importar que llegara a ocurrir por suerte.

-Por tu expression, puedo notar que le encantó.

-¿Crees que vuelva a tardar en despertar por soñar de nuevo con ella?

-¿Dices que ayer él soñó con la pequeña Yui que hiciste? ¿De qué manera?

-Ya sabes, lo que hagas en un sueño, se queda en el sueño…

Por unos momentos Link imaginó a la pelinegra en forma de niña frente a él, usando una versión adaptada de su ropa normal, con ambas manos sobre su pecho y una expresión ansiosa.

- _"¡Link, te amo!"_

El hylian se impactó al darse cuenta de lo que imaginó, ruborizándose y temblando de la vergüenza, reacción que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos el mismo gusto- comentó Oswald de manera mordaz, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Qué, no! ¡No he soñado con nada de eso!

-Tu cara lo dice todo- insinuó Migue, aguantando la risa -Yo pensaba que eras el más inocente de nosotros, pero no, resulta que eres tan lolicon como este idiota.

-Estoy orgulloso…-agregó Oswald con un tono de voz que demostraba su admiración. Levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha, apoyando los ideales que compartía con el hylian.

Link se limitó a bajar la mirada, no supo cómo refutar aquél malentendido, no era bueno con las palabras. Si había imaginado a la pelinegra unos momentos antes, mas no de una manera inadecuada del todo, además de haber sido inconscientemente. Decidió quedarse callado, esto no pasó desapercibido ante los perceptivos ojos de sus compañeros, quienes estallaron en carcajadas al ver que este cayó en la broma de ambos. El hylian sudó frío, desviando la mirada queriendo ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!- dijo Migue entre risas, con ambas manos rodeando su torso.

Oswald suspiró tras terminar sus carcajadas, negando con su cabeza -Link, aunque fuera verdad no lo tomaríamos tan en serio, nunca mostraste tanto interés como yo en esto, eso basta para darnos cuenta- aclaró el pelinegro, levantándose de su asiento para traer el desayuno.

-Hmph. Idiotas…- respondió Link, indignado, evitando mirarlos a los ojos. Estaba conciente de que solo jugaron con él, pero de verdad no le gustaba los malentendidos por varias experiencias pasadas…

-Ya, lo que tu digas, jaja- insinuó el castaño con intenciones de molestarlo, ante la mirada seria de su amigo, quién suspiró sin decir reprochar nada, cruzando los brazos. Oswald por su parte, regresó con la comida lo cual desvaneció todo signo de molestia en el espadachín, ya que este se encontraba muy hambriento.

El silencio invadió la habitación mientras el trío desayunaba, no les incomodaba, ya habían pasado algunos años desde la primera vez, además el plato de esa mañana era especial, una receta familiar para ocasiones importantes, podría otorgarles buena suerte.

-Oye, Link, ¿qué harás con Yui cuando acabemos?- preguntó Oswald curioso, no podía dejar de pensar en ese detalle.

Link se detuvo apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, la cuál aumentaron sus nervios, al no haberlo pensado antes.

-Ella también se graduará hoy, ¿no deberías hablar con ella?- agregó Migue, con una mano posada en su mentón, nunca habían discutido de ese tema con la pelinegra, por lo que les era desconocido que haría ella en el futuro aparte de volverse una poderosa hechicera, o al menos eso suponía.

El hylian lo pensó por unos momentos, recordando algunas palabras de la pelinegra, esta no parecía tener algún objetivo claro, cambiando el tema, probablemente seguía indecisa -Quizás, deberíamos pedirle que nos acompañe, es nuestra mejor amiga, no creo que le desagrade la idea.

Sus compañeros aceptaron la propuesta sin ápice de duda, Yui podría ser una excelente compañera para ellos, desde sus diversas formas de usar la magia hasta su envidiable inteligencia, la cuál parecía haber heredado de los Sheikah, al estudiar y entrenar arduamente con estos, además, ella podía tranquilizar a Link cuando este se sintiera desesperado de manera sencilla. Solo quedaba hacerle la propuesta.

Ya finalizada la conversación, el trío continuó desayunando, no faltaba mucho para la hora de inicio de la prueba, donde demostrarían todo lo que aprendieron durante esos años, no había vuelta atrás. Habían esperado bastante tiempo hasta ese día, ahora o nunca, tenían que aprobar.

* * *

En cierta recámara del castillo de Zyrak, específicamente el balcón; una joven princesa observaba los alrededores de la silenciosa ciudadela, la cuál no tardaría en volver a un común estado de alboroto, sobretodo aquella mañana, había descubierto que algunos puestos rebajaron los precios de sus inventarios a mitad de precio, algo bastante inusual sí se toma en cuenta las dificultades para conseguir mercancía en los tiempos que corrían. Remilia suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos, los cuales posaba sobre la fría baranda. La regente había despertado hace unos minutos, estaba descalza, con un camisón de color celeste como única prenda, y tenía su verdoso cabello suelto. Normalmente una de las sirvientas le despertaría unas dos horas más tarde, pero aquella noche no había podido dormir bien, tantos pensamientos que tenía habían evitado que pidiera descansar. Se sentía agotada, pero no podía permitírselo, su padre podría necesitarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que rebajen los precios a estas alturas? Solo perderán dinero…- comentó la joven de cabello verde, viendo como frente varios puestos abundantes se formaban enormes colas, demasiada para las horas que eran, estas ocupaban todo el callejón de los respectivos lugares, habían comenzado desde altas horas de la noche, sacrificando tiempo. No era justo, tanto el vendedor como el cliente salían perdiendo.

La regente bajó lentamente la mirada, observando los campos del castillo, muchos guardias entrenaban junto a los soldados del general, obviamente la diferencia de habilidades eran notables, pero estos no se dieron por vencidos a pesar de esto, insistían en continuar. La princesa sonrió, era reconfortante para ella ver que aún quedaban miembros dispuestos a luchar en el ejército, hace tiempo que la guardia real comenzó a descuidarse, no tenía idea de por qué, pero le frustraba, puesto que dependía de estos para proteger su reino.

-Padre, eres un rey idiota- murmuró, sentándose en un sillón gris que poseía en dicho balcón, su segunda cama; habían ciertas ocasiones que necesitó desestrarse tomando aire fresco, de la única manera que le permitían al no tener forma de salir por su cuenta del castillo.

-Si tan solo pudiera salir…- colocó su antebrazo derecho sobre su frente, cruzando sus tobillos, mientras movía los dedos de sus pies para entretenerse -Seguro estará divirtiéndose, idiota- murmuró, refiriéndose nuevamente a su "compañero de castillo" como le gustaba llamarle, el único amigo real que había conseguido. Desde hace tiempo se preguntaba que había sido de él, lo extrañaba, anhelaba el día que pudiera reencontrarse con él…

Remilia se abofeteó al pensar aquello, no podía, él se había largado sin decirle nada, una clara señal de que nunca llegó a interesarle. Sintió un pequeño ardor en sus ojos, le dolía recordarlo, toda su felicidad desapareció con él, por un largo camino sin retorno…

-No, no vale la pena…-dijo cubriéndose el rostro, le avergonzaba sentirse así, no le encontraba sentido -él conseguiría calmarme si me viera así, cualquier otro solo me juzgaría, una princesa no puede comportarse de esta forma- agregó, con un tono serio y melancólico en su voz. Él no la veía como una princesa, sino como su amiga, no le importaba su estatus, debido a esto, ambos consiguieron volverse amigos tras conocerse al solo ser niños, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que este se marchó, solo le quedaba atesorar esos recuerdos.

…

 _Las temporadas de lluvia en Zyrak nunca fueron del todo agradables, al menos para las personas que solían salir a cada rato, ya sea por negocios o un simple paseo. Para Remilia era todo lo contrario, le encantaba, la atmósfera causada por el clima le transmitía paz a la regente, disfrutaba el sonido de las gotas cayendo mientras estaba en lo suyo, ya sea alguna pendiente, leyendo, o jugando con su compañero de castillo, el cuál estaría junto a ella en unos minutos._

 _La pequeña princesa miraba asombrada la lluvia desde el balcón de su recámara, realmente lo disfrutaba. Vestía un pequeño vestido de su talla de color crema en el torso, con ligeros adornos con el símbolo de Zyrak, una falda verde con rayas celeste que formaban extrellas, y unas largas medias blancas, no portaba su corona por comodidad, esta estaba sobre su mesa de noche, al lado de la enorme cama. Las luces estaban apagadas, se había olvidado de encenderlas._

 _-Es hermoso, tanto que no sé qué sentir…- murmuró la niña de cabellos verdes, hipnotizada con el mal tiempo. Ya llevaba un rato esperando a su compañero, quién tenía permiso del rey para que la visitara, este le tenía confianza, al ser el hijo de uno de sus mas cercanos amigos. Sonrió al recordarlo, este opinaba lo mismo que ella sobre la lluvia, no podía evitar imaginarse junto a él jugando a fuera con esta leve tormenta._

 _Al estar distraida, sobresaltó cuando llamaron a su puerta, no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando._

 _-Alteza, su visita llegó, ¿nos permite entrar?- Dijo en un tono dulce una de las sirvientas del castillo, la que estaba asignada al cuidado de la regente. La pequeña volvió a sonreír al escucharla entretanto corría hasta la puerta para recibir a su invitado, pero al encontrarse a oscuras, se resbaló al pisar la hoja de uno de los libros que tenía en el suelo, soltó un pequeño grito en lo que caía de pecho contra el suelo, tuvo suerte de que este estaba alfombrado, y de evitar caer de cara. Su cuidadora, al escuchar aquél quejido, abrió la puerta de golpe con la réplica de la llave que el rey le había confiando, acercándose a la pequeña que aún estaba echada en el piso._

 _-¡Princesa! ¿se encuentra bien? ¿no te duele algo?- preguntó preocupada la joven sirvienta, de alrededor de unos veinte años de edad, su cabello corto era de color castaño, tenía los ojos de una profunda tonalidad gris, y su rostro aparentaba delicadeza, claramente era la sirvienta más joven del castillo._

 _-No, descuida Kumiko, solo me resbalé- le respodió la princesa, de forma despreocupada, el golpe había sido ligero, agradecía que su padre mandó a que alfombraran su habitación._

 _Kumiko suspiró, volviendo a sonreir, levantándose a su vez que ayudaba a la regente a ponerse de pié -deberías tener más cuidado Remilia, pudiste haber lastimado tu hermosa carita, y no queremos que eso ocurra- le advirtió, su padre era capaz de armar un alboroto solo por eso, debía enseñarle a ser más precavida._

 _-Lo siento, debí haber encendido la luz hace rato, ¡pero la lluvia es tan hermosa, que no puedo evitar verla!- decía Remilia con ilusión en su mirada, de verdad le encantaba la llovizna. Kumiko soltó una pequeña risa al ver su rostro, le gustaba verla cuando se comportaba así._

 _-Señora Kumiko, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?- preguntó una vocesita que entraba a la habitación, era un pequeño niño de la misma edad que tenía la princesa, preocupado, el grito lo había puesto nervioso. Por su ropa, se notaba que no pertenecía a la nobleza, aunque eso no le impedía acompañar a la pequeña regente._

 _-¡Ru! Tardaste en llegar, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Remilia, haciendo un ligero puchero, su compañero de castillo no cumplió con el tiempo acordado para encontrarse. Este se rascó la mejilla avergonzado, estaba consciente de haber tardado bastante._

 _-No me llame así alteza…- pidió dando una ligera risa, Ru era un apodo que la regente le otorgó -Hice todo lo posible por terminar mis pendientes a tiempo, pero no esperaba que lloviera, así que corrí, aunque me mojé de todas formas, de verdad lo siento- finalizó, sobando su antebrazo derecho, le disgustaba no cumplir sus promesas._

 _-Tuviste suerte de que fuese yo quién te encontrara, ninguna de las demás sirvientas te dejarían entrar empapado- le insinuó Kumiko, con los brazos cruzados, había hecho todo lo posible para que lo dejaran pasar, tenía ciertas ventajas el que estuviera a cargo de la princesa. Ru bajó la mirada ante esas palabras, no sabía qué responder, se sentía culpable de otorgarle problemas a la joven castaña. El niño quería volver a pedir disculpas, pero fue interrumpido por la joven sirvienta, quién selló los labios de este con su dedo índice -Te perdono, pero asegurate de no volver hacerlo, ¿sí?_

 _Ru asintió, volviendo a sonreir, para luego mirar a su compañera, esta se había mantenido en silencio observándolos pacientemente. Esta esbozó una leve sonrisa, quería despreocupar a su amigo, mostrándole que todo estaba bien._

 _-Remilia, ¿qué jugaremos hoy?- preguntó Ru ansioso, con ambas manos empuñadas._

 _La pequeña colocó su mano izquierda en su mentón, pensando diversas opciones, no tenía nada específico en mente para un día lluvioso, aunque… -¿Qué tal bajo la lluvia? Hace unos momentos lo imaginé, tengo curiosidad._

 _Kumiko se sorprendió al escuchar aquella propuesta, no era extraño que la princesa propusiera que debían jugar afuera, aunque ella por petición del rey le negaba la posibilidad; esta vez lo expresó de una manera diferente, con ilusión, como si fuera una necesidad realizar aquéllo. Ru se asombró, estaba de acuerdo, este también deseaba hacer lo mismo que su amiga, ambos tenían varios gustos en común._

 _Ambos se pusieron frente a la sirvienta y comenzaron a rogarle que les permitiera salir, se les notaba la ilusión en los ojos de compartir dicho momento. Kumiko no sabía que decidir, le prometió al regente que cuidaría a su hija de cualquier problema, pero ella también quería que se divirtiera, era consciente de que la princesa nunca salía de las paredes del castillo, deseaba poder salir con ella al menos una vez, realmente lo deseaba. Tras suspirar, tomó una decisión, aceptando las posibles consecuencias._

 _-Está bien, podemos salir un rato, solo si me prometen que no causarán problemas y se mantienen cerca de mí, ¿de acuerdo?- les sugirió la castaña, poniéndose de cuclillas a la vez que levantaba el dedo índice como seña de que debían prestarle atención. Tenía un plan en mente para evitar que se refriaran, lo había estado planificando desde hace bastante tiempo._

 _Remilia y Ru expresaron una enorme emoción en sus miradas, aceptando sin rechistar la propuesta de la mayor -¿De verdad podemos jugar en la lluvia?- preguntó la regente, no quería tener falsas experanzas._

 _-¡Por supuesto Remilia! Solo necesito que se queden quietos por instante, ya sabes en que me especializo, ¿entiendes?- preguntó Kumiko, colocando sus delicadas manos sobre las cabezas de los infantes, esperando a la acción de la adulta. Esta cerró los ojos, murmurando unas palabras inaudibles para los pequeños, mientras las manos de ella brillaron de forma leve un tono verdoso, no pasó ni un minuto antes de que terminara._

 _Ru se miró los brazos, dudoso, no sentía nada diferente, como si ella no hubiera hecho nada. La princesa por su parte sonrió, respirando profundamente para luego exhalar lavantando los brazos, estaba segura de que así podría jugar sin preocupaciones._

 _Kumiko al notar la mirada confusa del chico, decidió explicarle -Les acabo de poner una capa ventosa para protegerlos de que se refrien, mi viento los cuidará mientras juegan._

 _-¡Oh, Hiciste brujería!- exclamó sorprendido, a la vez que se palpaba su cuerpo._

 _La sirvienta desvío la mirada, endureciendo un poco su tono de voz -Algo así…- afirmó, sabía que este lo decía de manera inocente, por lo que fingía no sentirse ofendida. Remilia lo notó, sudando frió a la vez que soltaba una ligera risa._

 _-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Salgamos de una vez!- dijo impaciente el infante castaño, mirando a su amiga, proponiéndole algo en silencio, lo cual esta aceptó, riendo para sí misma._

 _Ambos tomaron a Kumiko por la mano, una cada uno a la vez que la llevaban hasta la salida. Esta sonrió, inclinándose para no dificultarles los pasos, quería disfrutar de ese momento con ellos, tenía que ser precavida, pues era la primera vez que la princesa salía._

 _-Kumiko, Ru…- les llamó la pequeña regente, con la mirada desviada._

 _Estos le miraron confusos, por el tono de du vocecita._

 _-Muchas gracias- les dijo expresando una sincera sonrisa, una que quedaría grabada en la mente de ambos por el resto de sus días, o almenos eso era lo que ella quería…_

…

Remilia abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormida por unos instantes recordando el pasado; sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban ha acumularse en sus ojos, las cuales dejó caer, estaba cansada de aparentar dureza, solo intensificaba los dolores de su pecho debido a su soledad. Extrañaba a Ru, no podía negarlo, era el único que la entendía y con quién compartió varios de sus más hermosos recuerdos; Pero se había ido, no tenía posibilidad de cambiarlo.

La regente se levantó, sin importarle sentir el frío del suelo en sus pies, pues no superaba al que sentía en su corazón. Volvió a mirar la ciudadela desde el balcón, las colas eran más largas, pero ahora se movían; apretó sus puños, quería detener esas ventas, estas solo podrían adelantar otra demanda económica al reino, era su deber como futura reina evitar que tal problema llegara a ocurrir.

-Ru, ¿tú me apoyarías?- murmuró, estando consciente de que no recibiría respuesta alguna, aunque no le hacía falta, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que respondería. Suspiró, a la vez que entraba a su habitación, cabizbaja, pero segura de su decisión.

Miró cierto objeto que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían, se trataba de un collar con una esmeralda de plastico colgando en el centro, el cuál podía abrirse para guardar dos imágenes; en la parte de atrás tenía inscritas unas palabras que terminaron por iniciar su silencioso llanto: " _Para mi pequeña Esmeralda"_

-Kumiko… lamento tener que romper mi promesa- dijo sin detener su llanto colocándose el preciado accesorio alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró, dirigiéndose a su armario cambiando su destrozado semblante a una expresión de seriedad que ocultaba sus sentimientos aunque le lastimara, no era momento de derrumbarse, tenía que prepararse para su pequeña aventura.

* * *

Aquella mañana era bastante pacífica en la academia, todos los que vivían en esta se encontraban en sus habitaciones en esos momentos, puesto que mas tarde iniciaría cierto evento para los próximos a graduarse, una misión de supervivencia en el bosque Oval. Los candidatos de esta ocasión eran el trío más reconocido por los maestros del lugar: Oswald, Migue, Link, y un participante secreto por petición de uno de los responsables, este sería revelado a la hora de inicio, no faltaba mucho.

Aunque en esos instantes todo los que no participarían deberían estar intrigados por el posible resultado, cierta joven era la excepción. Esta se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, observando el paisaje por la ventana, viendo a los árboles moverse por las ráfagas del viento.

Era Yui, estaba desanimada, había pasado todo el día anterior buscando alguna manera de curar a su amigo, sin resultado, ninguno de los tratamientos que leyó podría acabar con dicho malestar, no, más bien se trataba de un maleficio, pero de igual forma, no descubrió nada que lo haga perecer. Vestía un camisón celeste, y su larga cabellera estaba atada, formando una cola de caballo.

-¿Yui, qué ocurre? Llevas así desde muy temprano, nos preocupas- Le preguntó una joven de cabello y ojos morados, algo mas bajita que la hylian; vestía una pijama violeta, y estaba deacalza. Estaba intrigada por desconocer el motivo de la extraño comportamiento de su compañera de cuarto, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién era el responsable.

-Déjala en paz Aoba, ¿no ves que está deprimida? Es inútil intentar animarla, aunque queramos - le regañó una tercera persona, una joven rubia de ojos cafés, esta vestía un camisón verde como única prenda. Estaba apoyada en la pared a la izquierda de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, estaba esperando a su pequeña compañera. Esta le miró con una expresión triste, suspirando, no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo, su amiga rubia tenía razón.

-No me gusta verla así Lucy, me entristece…

-Es su culpa por interesarse en un chico que no tiene agallas- insistió la rubia, desviando la mirada a la vez que endurecía su semblante, no era la primera vez que la hylian se comportaba así. Esta bufó ante esas palabras, cerrando los ojos, fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

-No puedo negarte, es solo que…- la joven de cabello morado suspiró, no sabía que decir, conocía lo suficiente de la situación de su compañera hylian para saber que le pasaba, le frustraba no poder ayudarla, Link no le disgustaba, pero temía lo que podrían pensar los demás de ella si le hablaba, era una inútil.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada igualmente -Tranquila Aoba, no eres la única que se siente así…- le acarició la cabeza, deseando calmarla -Esto es algo que ella debe resolver sola, no podemos forzarla a cambiar de opinión…-dijo en un tono serio, desanimada. La enana asintió, cabizbaja, acompañando a la rubia hasta la sala, dejando a la pelinegra en la soledad de la poco iluminada habitación.

Yui volteó a ver la puerta, suspirando nuevamente, sus compañeras no podrían entender su actual problema, ni siquiera ella lo comprendía, era mejor apartarlas de la situación. Cambió de posición, abrazando sus piernas, apoyando sus muñecas en sus tobillos, así como su frente sobre sus rodillas, estaba ansiosa, desesperada de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Link, era la única forma de que ella pudiera estar con él como antes.

-¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a sentirse así?- se preguntó alzando la mirada, recostando su cabeza en la pared -todos estos días, él no parecía padecer de algun malestar, actuaba igual de tímido y distante como siempre- intentó pensar algún motivo, imaginando la mayor cantidad de razones posibles, conocía bastante al espadachín, era posible que alguien lo maldiciera por medio de un hechizo - _No, Link lo habría notado de ser así, los maleficios son fáciles de detectar, hasta yo lo hubiese sentido a distancia._

La hylian recordó cuando se encontraron en la azotea recientemente, aún no podía creer que él aceptara reunirse a solas con ella a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Aunque este no pudo terminar sus palabras por culpa de la marca que poseía, sabía perfectamente que quería decir.

"¡ _Me gustas Yui!"_

-Tonto, no hemos hablado en meses y eso es lo primero que pensabas decirme- comentó algo ruborizada, expresando serenidad -desconoces tus propios sentimientos, pero preferiste quitarte un peso de encima confesándote, no creo que hayas sido sincero contigo mismo…- Observó sus pies, moviendos sus dedos, entrecerrando los ojos -te mueres por mirarlos, aunque preferiste no comentarme nada al respecto, je, tus amigos no saben guardar secretos- levantó los brazos, extirándose, no quería rendirse en su búsqueda, estaba segura de que le faltaba pensar algo.

En ese tipo de situaciones, la hylian siempre sentía necesitar un consejo, los cuáles le pedía a su niñera, una Sheikah, una de las más sabias de dicha especie. Miró el símbolo de dicha especie que tenía en el centro de su camisón, recordando sus días junto a estos, había vivido diversas e inolvidables experiencias…

-Se que me regañarías en este momento por ser tan lenta- insinuó, volviendo a mirar la ventana, presentía que el pueblo donde antes vivía estaba en esa dirección -si fuera tan inteligente como tú, ya tendría una respuesta- sintió como una pequeña lágrima empezaba salir por su ojo derecho, se sentía presionada, ante la posibilidad de no lograr lo que ahora tanto anhelaba conseguir, le dolería de por vida fracasar -¿Es mi castigo por ser tan egoísta? No puedo forzarme a seguir así, debo…

Su rojiza mirada recuperó su brillo natural al captar lo que había dicho, era una solución tan simple que no había podido imaginarla, si no podía encontrar alguna cura, ella debía averiguarla por sí misma tras obligarla a manifestarse. Sonrió, a la vez que la tranquilidad volvía a su mente, mientras se recostaba de espaldas en la cama, se recuperó completamente.

-¡Link, ya puedo ayudarte!- exclamó alzando ambas manos, sin borrar su sonrisa, aunque aún tenía que esperar a que este concluyera su prueba de supervivencia, pero estaba segura de que la superaría de sobra, ya que él conocía como sobrevivir en los bosques.

La joven de cabellos negros se levantó, colocando sus pies en el tibio suelo, tenía que vestirse y arreglarse para antes de la hora determinada del inicio de la prueba.

Se bañó tranquilamente, ideando diversas formas de forzar a la marca de su compañero a que se activase, debía ser cuidadosa, este sería capaz de evitarla e ignorarla nuevamente, dificultando sus intenciones.

Tras terminar su ducha, se colocó una camiseta verde, junto a un short celeste como únicas prendas, no había necesidad de arreglarse por completo aún, por lo que optó por dejar su larga cabellera suelta, la cuál llegaba hasta su cintura. Al salir a la sala, notó que se encontraba sola, probablemente Lucy y Aoba habían salido a desayunar, puesto que ninguna sabía cocinar, solo ella, y no la querían molestar, cosa que de verdad agradecía.

-Supongo que comeré sola- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a punto de dirigirse a la cocina, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada la detuvo, captando su atención.

-¿Serán ellas? Acabaron más rápido que de costumbre- pensó en lo que se acercaba a la salida, ellas eran algo tragonas, así que sería bastante inusual si de verdad fueran estas. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al descubrir quién era su visitante, lo conocía, pero nunca habían interactuado mucho

Se trataba de Dante, este le miraba de forma seria, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Señor Dante, qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó confundida, alzando una ceja, confusa de la repentina visita _._

Este se rascó la nuca, dudoso de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero decidido a comentarlo.

-Yui, necesito que…

Ella se sorprendió ante la petición, parpadeando varias veces, al no poder creerselo, se tranquilizó fugazmente, asintiendo, con una notable determinación en su mirada.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

No no estoy muerto, me escondía de mis pensamientos, bueno no. Este capítulo fue algo difícil de plasmar, quería transmitir de la mejor forma que podía lo que Link sentía en ese momento, entonces por casualidad estaba entrando al bosque perdido en BoTW por primera vez(casi por el 20 de julio, ahora ya lo tengo terminado XD) pensé que podría utilizarlo aquí como una representación de como se sentía, almenos en la pesadilla.

La escena de Remilia quedó distinta a como pensaba en un inicio, preferí priorizar el recuerdo y relatar su aventura en otro cap, ahora saben que su amigo se llamaba Ru, ¿por que creen que la dejó? Kumiko la creé a último momento, me basé en un personaje de cierto anime que me encantó, ella era importante para nuestra regente.

Yui, la verdad no quiero decir mucho, tengo pensado desarrollarla durante estos capítulos, solo espero nadie me asesine por el papel que le dí hasta entonces XD

Agradezco a **Egrett Williams** por ser mi beta, aunque no lo parezca, me ayuda bastante. Y a **Goddess Artemiss** , **Kuroiro no kishi** , **Sheika 360** , **Suki90** , **Fox MCloude** , y a **ZeekLaerers** (Por fin CTM!) de verdad gracias por seguir este fic!

Bueno queda poco para terminar el inicio, espero no lo hayan sentido pesado XD

Hasta la proxima!


	8. VIII

**The Legend of Zelda:**

 **The Broken Hero**

Por LinkAnd06

 **Capítulo VIII:** Malas presencias

Uno de los puntos más débiles de la ciudadela principal del reino de Zyrak, era la de su seguridad. Pues esta carecía de una vigilancia adecuada, siempre recibiendo demandas por ello. El regente estaba consciente de eso, había hecho todo lo posible por aumentar la cantidad de soldados, así como mejorar las capacidades de estos. Pero con el pasar de los años, cada vez eran menos los guerreros que se postulaban a unirse, por cuestiones desconocidas, unas que ni el mismo consejo obtuvo respuesta alguna.

A día de hoy, solo los mejores miembros formaban parte de la protección del castillo, al ser la máxima prioridad de la guardia real, dejando a los más inexpertos el trabajo exterior. Además, los mejores combatientes pertenecían al equipo explorador del general.

Remila ya sabía todo eso, y poco podía hahacerA diferencia de su padre, la cantidad de órdenes que podía dar era bastante limitada. Por su seguridad, claramente, una de ellas le imposibilitaba salir del castillo sin permiso, no obstante, ella nunca intentó adentrarse al exterior por su cuenta, batallando consigo misma, al ser su más grande deseo conocer cada rincón de su futuro reino. No sentía que pudiera dirigirlo sin antes verlo con sus propios ojos, no en las ilustraciones de libros.

La princesa de cabello verde usaba una simple camisa de tonalidad marrón y mangas café, una larga falda color crema que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, ocultando sus largas medias blancas, junto a unas botas marrones de igual longitud. También se encontraba cubierta con una capucha negra que la cubría casi por completo, dejando solo a la vista su nariz y mandíbula. Incluso confundirla con una hechicera. En esos momentos, había activado sobre ella el mismo hechizo que su antigua cuidadora usó para ocultarla hace años, era necesario que lo utilizara si quería salir.

Se encontraba recorriendo uno de los largos pasillos del lugar, este estaba decorado por todas partes, dando un ambiente autoritario al cuál ella se acostumbró, poco le importaba en estos momentos. minutos después, llegando a la salida, notó que la puerta permanecía abierta, con los guardias de turno vigilándola como siempre. Lentamente, deshizo el encantamiento, con estos soldados era inútil utilizarlo, pues el general les otorgó una habilidad que les permitían detectar los hechizos.

Remilia inhaló y exhaló, antes de cruzar las atentas miradas de los guardias , los cuáles no la reconocieron gracias a sus ropajes. Aliviada, cruzó la puerta, observando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la entrada del castillo: un camino de escaleras, con unas mesetas y estatuas a los lados representando la naturaleza; La princesa se maravilló ante la hermosa vista, al ser tan temprano permanecería así de vacío unas horas.

-Bien…- se animó a ella misma, cerrando los puños, iniciando su recorrido para llegar a la ciudadela. Sin embargo, tras dar unos leves pasos su mente visualizó su alrededor como se veía la primera vez que salió, casi igual, pero con menos flores, además de que llovía. La joven estaba anonadada, desconcertada por la imagen que veía, recordándole parte de lo ocurrido aquél día.

 _-"¿Este es el exterior? ¡Es mucho más grande de como lo pensé!- exclamó la pequeña princesa, demasiado asombrada._

 _-¿Eh? Pero si solo estamos frente a la entrada del castillo, Remilia, deberías ver qué hay más allá de la ciudadela- dijo Ru, riéndose de la reacción de su compañera, provocando que esta le mirara algo confundida. Desde su balcón, exceptuando las montañas, no era posible ver más allá de los muros que rodeaban el distrito._

 _-"Solo una pequeña parte de él, princesa. Lo que se encuentra más allá de la ciudadela te sorprendería, es todo un mundo apartado de la realeza- le contestó Kumiko, detrás de ella. Los tres no eran afectados por la lluvia, al contrario, no la sentían._

 _-¿Puedo ver ese mundo?- preguntó la pequeña regente, de forma timida, jugueteando con sus dedos índices._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- le respondió Ru, captando la atención de la peli verde -Cuando te conocí, prometí que en el momento que me vuelva un caballero, cumpliría tus deseos. Salir un rato de este lugar no será la excepción- indicó sonriendo, provocando que Remilia sonriera maravillada -Kumiko, ¿no importa si jugamos allá en la entrada de este camino?_

 _-Claro que no, pero tengan cuidado- le confirmó la sirvienta, contenta de la reacción de su protegida._

 _Ru sonrió, corriendo hasta el mencionado lugar ante la mirada expectante de su amiga, quién al verlo llegar, este le saludó con la mano derecha, llamándola…"_

Al despertar de su visión, un poco sobresaltada, notó la silueta de un joven en el mismo lugar a donde su amigo fue en su recuerdo. No podía captar de quién se trataba a simple vista, sin embargo una corazonada le dió una deseada respuesta. Podría haber usado sus poderes para averiguarlo con facilidad, pero se negó, quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Ru…- intentó acercarse a donde él se encontraba, estirando el brazo, deseando atraparlo para evitar que despareciera, a la vez que comenzó a sentir algo de humedad en sus ojos, probablemente por la irritación. De repente, cuando se acercó a donde este estaba, todo lo que miraba volvió a la normalidad, devaneciendo la silueta, ante la cansada mirada de la regente, quién se limitó a bajar el brazo, apretando su puño. Había soñado despierta, de nuevo.

Segundos después se golpeó ambas mejillas, queriendo concentrarse, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el pasado, debía investigar que ocurría en su futura ciudadela. Continuó avanzando, acomodando su capucha, asegurando que esta la cubriese lo suficiente para no ser descubierta, si se diera el caso, se armaría un gran escándalo. Que suerte la de ella que hoy era su día de descanso, nadie, además de las sirvientas se molestaría en visitarla.

Al llegar a la salida, ingresó en las calles de la ciudadela, moderadamente llena, la gente estaba en lo suyo sin preocupaciones, reposando en la plaza principal, donde ahora la princesa se encontraba. Expresó asombro, mirando la fuente del centro, la cuál contenía la estatua de un caballo, y unas tres aves a su alrededor. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, conocía el significado de esa obra, al llevar construida varias décadas, probablemente su historia fue olvidada, aunque solo Remilia pensó acerca de eso.

La regente siguió su camino, dirigiéndose al oeste, había estudiado el camino desde su balcón, observándolo todas las noches, pues para ella las distancias no eran un problema…

Notó a ciertas personas en frente de algunos negocios de ventas, frustrados. "Quizás no tuvieron algún cliente en mucho tiempo", supuso la joven peliverde, acercándose a uno de estos. Había un señor recostándose en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, suspirando, no parecía para nada contento.

-Estos idiotas, ¿acaso planean destruir nuestra economía?- se preguntó el mayor, ansioso, sin poder hacer nada. Remilia se acercó a unos siete metros de este, esperando obtener información, seguía desconociendo el motivo de dichas rebajas polémicas. No estaba nerviosa, a pesar de ser la primera persona con quién hablaría fuera de su castillo.

-Disculpe, señor…- este le miró de reojo, sin cambiar sus animos -. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre por allá? Escuché que rebajaron los precios de diversos productos básicos considerablemente, ¿és eso cierto?- preguntó, señalando al callejón que conducía al lugar de dicho acontecimiento.

-No te equivocas- contestó el señor, algo calmado. Era robusto, con ropas basicas y algo barbudo. -Ellos lo decidieron de repente, sin considerar nada, ¿acaso no le temen quedar quebrados?- se recostó en su puerta, pensativo.

-Si esto sigue así, en algún momento nos afectará a todos- agregó la disfrazada regente, no quería imaginar que pasaría si eso se hiciera realidad.

El señor le volvió a mirar, notaba algo de ansiedad en su tono de voz -. No deberías preocuparte, es problema de los reyes por permitirlo, la ciudadela entera prefiere pasarlo por alto, al parecer - dijo despreocupado, un poco desconcertado por esto, no podía hacer nada.

La peli verde bajó la mirada, era cierto, a día de hoy no habían recibido en el castillo alguna petición para demandar a esas personas que rebajaron los precios sin permiso. Ya sabía que el pueblo se quejaba del problema económico que tenía su reino, pero no esperaba que estos motivaran a cometer tan descortés acto -Solo lleva unas semanas, ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano alguien del castillo llegará a darse cuenta.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Ya llevan dos años, en todo ese tiempo nadie le reportó a la realeza, y ni ellos parecieron haberse dado cuenta- aclaró, colocando sus brazos en su cintura, a ese paso, para todos sería difícil conseguir y vender mercancía.

A Remilia aquella revelación fue como si le cayera un balde con agua fría, estaba consciente de la cantidad de semanas seguidas que duró esta costumbre, mas no esperaba que en realidad llevaba mucho más tiempo. Todos esos días había estado ocupada con sus estudios, o lamentándose de su vida en su habitación. Aunque si estaba interesada en la situación de su reino, tenía prohibido conocer su estado. No fue hasta que cumplió los 18 hace algunos meses que le permitieron ver esos detalles, ahora sí se sentía bastante frustrada.

-Nadie sabe que planean el Rey, el general, y probablemente la princesa, sea lo qué sea, descuidaron bastante el reino en ese ámbito, ¿no es trabajo del consejo hacerse cargo de estas tonterías?- Dijo el mayor, suspirando, viendo como varias personas seguían dirigiéndose a los mencionados puestos, desconcertado. Al darse cuenta que la joven no volvió hacerle alguna pregunta, movió su cabeza para verle, inpactándose al notar que esta había desaparecido por completo. La buscó con la vista, en su campo visible, hasta percatarse que ya se había marchado. Negó con su cabeza, llegando a pensae que había sido su imaginación.

* * *

Más adelante de ese lugar, en el trayecto hacia los polémicos puestos, la princesa caminaba tranquilamente, usando de nuevo aquél hechizo de camuflaje, andando entre la multitud, ocultando su rostro en la sombra de su capucha. Esta vez no quería llorar, no podía, necesitaba estar atenta a sus propias acciones en la ciudadela, evitando llamar la atención.

Ella ya había tomado esa ruta antes, cuando jugó con Ru hace mucho tiempo; el pasar de los años no le afectó en lo absoluto. Los recuerdos aparecían como una tormenta dentro de su mente, al haber pensado en él casi la mayoría del tiempo. Esto, junto al sentimiento de frustración acumulada por los errores de su padre y ella misma, le dificultaban cada vez mas la concentración en su objetivo, pero no se daría por vencida aún.

Kumiko le enseñó a permanecer firme sin importar que tan difícil fuese la situación, de la misma forma que un día lo fue su madre. Por las dos, Remilia seguiría adelante, así tuviera que oponerse a su padre, o a su propio reino.

La gente que andaba alrededor jamás se percató de la presencia de la princesa, no solo por el hechizo, había conseguido ser totalmente cautelosa, logrando llegar sin ningún problema a su destino: La plaza acuario, una de las trece ubicaciones principales de la enorme ciudadela. Efectivamente, habían largas colas formadas alrededor de 10 puestos de venta: Comida ligera, fruta, pescados, herramientas, adornos, entre otras cosas. Todas estaban rebajadas en cuanto a precio, quizás una exageradamente accesible.

La regente andó alrededor de la plaza expresando preocupación, y algo de ansias, no solo por la situación que precenciaba, sino que no toleraba estar rodeada de tal número de personas, superaba con creces la cantidad que era capaz de soportar. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, a la vez que colocaba una mano en su cuello, decidida a soportarlo, mientras respiraba profundo, sin dejar de lado su objetivo.

- _Necesito acercarme a uno, el que sea, esto para nada me parece una situación normal-_ pensó, mirando a sus lados, quería inspeccionar el puesto con menor cantidad de gente, después de todo, las colas nunca podían ser infinitas. Al notar que la tienda de adornos estaba por quedarse sin clientes, se dirigió a esta corriendo, evitando tropezar con el resto de los cíviles, lo cuál sería complicado mientras tuviera su hechizo activado dentro de la multitud _._

Sin poder evitarlo, un joven que corría por su derecha, chocó contra ella, haciendo que esta cayera de lado a su izquierda bruscamente sobre su brazo. La peliverde sujetó su lastimada extremidad, aguantando sus ganas de gritar, no podía fracasar en ese instante. Miró al joven, preguntándose si se habría herido también, ahogó un grito al ver que el susodicho se levantó, sin inmutarse, totalmente serio, además, este parecía mirarla fijamente a los ojos, provocando que Remilia se petrificara.

El joven a simple vista parecía un ciudadano normal, inofensivo. sin embargo, la princesa notó que su mirada estaba vacia, sin alma, como si se tratara de una simple marioneta. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía cómo defenderse sin ser descubierta por los demás, limitándose a observar qué haría el sujeto a continuación, el cuál simplemente dió la vuelta y siguió corriendo a donde se dirigía, dejando a la princesa anonadada.

- _¿¡Qué fue eso!?-_ se preguntó así misma, levantándose despacio, mientras sujetaba su lastimado brazo, murmurando unas palabras que nadie a su alrededor llegó a escuchar, las cuales sanaron su extremidad; había usado magia curativa. Sin querer perder más tiempo, la regente siguió su camino hacia la tienda de adornos, aún confundida por lo que recién ocurrió, esa sensación que le transmitió el joven, la había sentido antes, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo después.

Finalmente, consiguió acercarse a un costado del mostrador de la tienda de adornos, pudiendo ver al vendedor, quién seguía ofreciendo su mercancía a un bajo costo, parecía hacerlo de forma automática. Remilia observó los diversos objetos que este poseía, la apariencia de estos claramente eran de una calidad sobresaliente, era injusto que se vendiera a un precio menor que el total de toda la producción, envió y ganancias de su respectivo propietario. Podría provocar que el distribuidor le demandara, hasta el punto de afectar la reputación de la ciudadela si no se aclaraban las cosas. Si ya habían pasado algunos años, significaría que el reino ya habría perdido más del 45% de las millones de rupias que contenia; si este calculo continúa subiendo, Zyrak ya no tendría los fondos suficientes para mantenerse por más de un año aproximadamente.

¡¿En que rayos había estado estancado su padre para no darse cuenta?!

Si a él no le preocupaba, entonces ahora era su responsabilidad detener este problema, sólo de ella.

Decidida a llegar al fondo de esto, Remilia volvió a mirar al vendedor, este seguía en sus ventas sin descanso, ni siquiera cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos le transmitían la misma sensación que el joven de hace unos momentos. La princesa se impactó ante esto, ahogando un suspiro, ¿sería posible que todos los vendedores involucrados estaban de la misma manera? De ser así, tenía que haber un responsable, uno que Remilia ansiaba detener, ¿pero quién podría ser?

- _Vaya, vaya princesita, ¿tantas ganas sentías de entrometerte en mis negocios?_

La susodicha cubrió su boca, aguantando su grito, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor asustada, aquella voz había resonado en su mente, pero su presencia la sentía bastante cerca, una bastante incómoda. Observó a su alrededor ansiosa, solo viendo a la multitud andar con tranquilidad, sin embargo, esto solo aumentaban sus nervios, estaba segura que aquél sujeto se encontraba por allí.

-Tranquilízate Remilia, quizás solo fue tu imaginación…- se dijo así misma, colocando sus manos en su pecho, suspirando. Aunque, no consiguió lo que quería, la joven de cabello verde aún sentía la misteriosa y enigmática presencia, provocando que sus piernas temblaran. Hace bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan desprotegida, tan sola… solo dependía de sus inexperta habilidad de combate, empeorando sus nervios.

- _jejejejeje, ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde se fue la princesa dispuesta a proteger su reino? Puedo sentir tu miedo…-_ se calló por unos segundos, a la vez que parecía acercarse al campo de visión de la regente, quién hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma, junto a su determinado semblante - _Estoy aquí…_

Remilia volvió a mirar a su alrededor, desesperada, sin detenerse, empezando a sudar frío. Lo podía sentir, detectaba como el rufian se acercaba a ella cada vez más, sin conseguir ubicarlo. Se negaba a perder contra él, tenía que encontrarlo, antes de perder su cordura, la cuál lentamente se quebraba.

De repente, la joven sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, casi pegado a su espalda, a la vez que agachaba su cabeza para alcanzar su oreja, no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar - _¿Acaso, sientes codicia?_ \- Remilia se sobresaltó, lanzando un pequeño grito, mientras evitaba perder el equilibrio moviéndose unos pocos pasos. Sin deseos de voltear a verle, asustada, comenzó a correr de allí, ni siquiera notó que su hechizo se desvaneció, quedándose expuesta a la multitud de su alrededor.

Remilia siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando a los que se interponian en su camino, ya no le importaba nada más que alejarse de aquél rufian, su voz continuaba resonando en su adolorida cabeza, como si de un trueno se tratara, el cuál atacaba su compostura, si la perdía, entraría en pánico.

Desconociendo qué tan lejos había llegado, la princesa se ocultó en un callejón, detrás de unas escaleras. Jadeó varias veces, mientras se sentaba, pegándose a la pared. Se abrazó las piernas, ocultando su descubierto rostro entre sus rodillas, aguantando sus llantos. Su corazón latía con bastante fuerza, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, desde la última vez que se puso así. Ella no podía creerlo, huyó, se rindió en su propia misión, por el miedo que aquél sujeto le causó, se había decepcionado así misma -Soy… una cobarde- dijo en voz alta, levantando un poco su mirada. Todo el entrenamiento que Kumiko le otorgó para mantenerse firme no funcionó, este se esfumó con solo escuchar esa penetrante voz, alertándola al instante. Por primera vez, se sintió tan debil.

Ni había tenido el valor para verle el rostro, no podía reportarlo con tan poca información. Ella de verdad odiaba esa clase de reglas que su reino poseía. Se levantó despacio, exhausta, quería regresar a su habitación, ya que no podía hacer nada más, estaba segura que su padre no le creería. Antes de que pudiera dar mas de cuatro pasos, alguien la atrapó por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, y cubriendo su boca con la mano del otro, evitando que pudiera gritar. Volviendo a sentirse aterrada, Remilia intentó librarse del fuerte agarre, pero era inútil, él la superaba en fuerza por mucho.

-" _¡¿Qué… Pero quién…?!"-_

 _-_ ¿A dónde crees que vas, princesa?- le interrumpió la misma voz que antes le había amenazado, intensificando su agarre. Por la posición, ella no podía observar su rostro, pero pudo notar que las manos de este eran totalmente blancas. Intentó usar sus piernas, sin embargo, sentía que algo agarraba sus tobillos, ¿acaso este sujeto poseía manos extras? -Si gritas, o haces un sonido muy fuerte… te violaré.

Remilia abrió los ojos completamente, impactada, a la vez que sus nervios se intensificaban, podía sentir otras manos extras acariciando su vientre, sin soltarla, haciendo que esta mirara sobresaltada, apesar de sentir las caricias, notó que nada las provocaba, ¿será su imaginación? No, ella estaba segura que este maldito la tocaba, de alguna manera. Sin mas opciones, asintió, cerrando sus párpados, aceptando su derrota, no tenía escapatoria.

El misterioso rufian bajó lentamente la palma de su mano que cubría la boca de la princesa, acariciando el rostro de esta, erizándole la piel, terminando en su cuello, sujetándolo con delicadeza, claramente estaba disfrutando el momento.

-Me pregunto cuántas rupias ganaría si te vendiera. Tener a mi merced a la princesa no es algo que pasaría todos los días- dijo acariciandola, soltando una pequeña carcajada, pues ella se encontraba indefensa ante él.

-Qué… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Remilia, incómoda, aguantando los suspiros, podía sentir las supuestas manos invisibles manoseando sus piernas, a la vez que su vientre. Era lo menos que podía hacer. No sólo tenía que soportar aquella horrible sensación, sino que de paso, el aliento del rufian sólo empeoraba las cosas.

El sujeto sonrió maliciosamente, acercando sus labios a la oreja de ella, retirando el mechón de cabello que la cubría con su boca -Rupias, inicié esto solo por las rupias, ¿sabías que hay gente que lo daría todo por ellas? Desde sus pertenencias, hasta sus almas- contestó en un tono tan bajo que parecía suspirar sus palabras, mientras la tocaba con la nariz.

Temblando, y sin posibilidades de alejar su cabeza, Remilia ahogó un grito, apretando sus puños, debido a los continuos toques de aquellas supuestas extremidades. ¿Cómo término así? Ella solo quería solucionar un problema que perjudicaba a su reino, parecía tan fácil… jamás hubiera imaginando que aquella desagradable presencia se tratara de este sujeto. Kumiko tenía razón, debió haber aprendido a defenderse antes de volver a salir, como lo había prometido, ¿Pero alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad? Sin ella, ni Ru, ¿quién podría haberle enseñalo?

No, esas sólo eran excusas, así lo sentía. Todo este tiempo se centró tanto en sus deberes y su pasado, que evitó entrenar magia defensiva, sólo centrandose en las inofensivas -Soy, una inútil…- murmuró, bajando la mirada, ya nada que pudiera pasar con ella le importaba…

-Oye, princesita- le llamó el albino, sin dejar de manosearla -de casualidad, ¿no eres algo perseverante?

-¿D..de que… estás ha…blando?

-Mmm… No lo creo, eres muy cobarde- negó de repente, con un tono de fastidio -Diría que eres codiciosa, deseas control total ¡como yo! Jejeje- agregó, queriendo molestarta, disfrutando de sus reacciones provocadas por sus no deseadas e incómodas caricias. -No se cómo lograste detectarme, me aseguraron que solo unos pocos podían hacerlo, quién hubiera imaginado que la inútil princesa de este podrido reino era uno de esos.

-Mi… guar…guardiana, ella… me… ense…ñó- respondió entre lijeros suspiros, los cuáles evitaba que se volvieran gemidos, no quería darle ese placer a su captor, ya con destruir su orgullo le parecía suficiente. Sentía una mezcla de odio, miedo, y frustración, atormentando su mente como una descarga, su cabeza le pesaba, las lagrimas se acumulaban, podría hasta perder la cordura, hasta le parecía un milagro que siguiera consciente.

-¿Qué clase de niñera? Bueno, da igual, se acabó el tiempo, je, je- comentó el captor, soltando sus brazos de la princesa. sin embargo, esta permaneció en la misma posición, los supuestos brazos que la acariciaban ahora la sujetaban. El rufian retrocedió unos pasos, para observar la figura de la joven, aún vestida.

La princesa comenzó a jadear, sudando frío, desde que la atrapó no había podido tomarse un respiro de las caricias. Los mechones que esta poseía sobre su frente cubría su mirada, claramente quería ocultar su vergüenza, no deseaba morir, pero desconocía las intenciones del albino con ella, aunque no es como si pudiera evitarlo, frustrándola.

-Jeje, como me gustaría tenerte para mí, lastima que mi paciencia sea ridículamente mala, así que prefiero matarte en este momento…- usando sus "brazos extras" la volteó hacía él, cubriendole la mirada, y alzandola un poco del suelo, extendiendo los brazos y piernas de esta. El captor se rió, parecía encantarle este tipo de cosas -¿Algunas últimas palabras? Quiero escuchar tu voz una vez más, jejeje.

Frustrada, prefirió no decir nada, limitándose a apretar sus dientes, estaba furiosa consigo misma, al descuidarse gracias a su propio orgullo, creía ser capaz de resolver este problema, pensaba de verdad que lo conseguiría, que solo ella lo lograría… Su madre, podría haberlo hecho… Kumiko también… incluso Ru…

- _"Prometo volverme tan firme como tú… mamá"_

 _-"Prometo volverme tan fuerte como tú… Kumiko"_

 _-Prometo… volverte a ver, Ru…"_

Remilia apretó sus puños nuevamente, mientras una lágrima solitaria salía de su ojo izquierdo. Ya no podría cumplir ninguna de esas promesas, por su culpa, al haberse confiando tanto en sus inexpertas habilidades, después de todo, no era la protagonista de un cuento, solo sería la princesa en apuros, era imposible que pudiera ganar.

El rufian soltó una risa burlona, preparado para comenzar a tratar a su rehén como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y forzarla hacer posiciones imposibles.

Remilia aceptó su terrible destino, mientras su lágrima recorría su delicada mejilla, para luego caer sobre la pequeña esmeralda de su collar, sin darse cuenta que este comenzaba a brillar…

* * *

El Pueblo principal de la región Oval estaba animado esa tarde. Varios niños corrían por allí, y los adultos hablaban mientras los veían; era una imagen alegre de observer. Algunos miembros de la academia salieron también, aprovechando el tiempo libre. Veían la mercancía de las tiendas de armas, ya que en algún momento tenían que decidir en cuál especializarse. No era el caso de algunos, que solo los miraban a la distancia, hablando entre ellos. Por otro lado, Yui sólo los observaba alejada, sentada a los pies de un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas a la derecha. Se encontraba pensativa, esperando a que se desocupara, no le gustaba estar dentro de una multitud.

- _"Tengo un favor que pedirte…"_

- _¿Por qué me lo habrá pedido a mí? No creo estar lista…_ \- pensó confundida, al recordar las palabras de Dante, recostando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, y dirigiendo la mirada al cielo. Por la posición del sol, quedaban pocas horas para el inicio de la prueba que tomarían Link y sus compañeros, por lo tanto, no tenía prisa, podría pensar mientras tanto.

En esos momentos, ella usaba una camisa roja sin mangas que llegaba hasta su cintura, como si fuera una falda. Sobre esta, tenía un sayo de color gris de mangas media largas, que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su otra prenda, donde tenía un broche de color bronce entre su cuello y el pecho, con tres lineas que llegaban al inicio del hueco frontal del ropaje. También portaba unas mayas negras que llegaban hasta su cintura, junto a unas botas lijeras grises con suelas negras. Era su ropaje Sheikah.

-Esa propuesta, puede ser mi oportunidad para llevar a cabo mi plan, pero… Es un día importante para él.

No fueron pocas las veces que tanto Link como sus amigos le comentaban sobre la tan famosa prueba de supervivencia. esta consistía que un grupo de contados miembros debía sobrevivir en el bosque Oval por una semana, adentrándose a la parte peligrosa, dónde habitaban los monstruos creados por los hechiceros de la academia, con quienes debían demostrar sus habilidades de combate.

Comparado a otras zonas peligrosas de Zyrak, ese bosque era el único seguro para este tipo de pruebas, no podían arriesgarse a dejarlos con monstruos reales así como así.

Yui lo tenía en cuenta desde que se adentró a la academia, su antigua cuidadora fue quién le explicó. Normalmente, la joven pensaría que no sería difícil para ella, fue entrenada desde su infancia por los Sheikah, conocía lo básico de sobrevivir en zonas forestales, y algunos monstruos simples, otra cosa serían las especies más fuertes de éstos últimos, como cierto día…

Además, su magia ofensiva tenía la desventaja de no ser tan eficaz contra los humanos que no fueran hechiceros, por eso había tenido problemas al intentar enfrentar a aquellos bandidos en aquél entonces. La hylian no sabía cómo usar un arma ofensiva ese día, ahora, las cosas eran distintas, no solo había aprendido un tipo de magia distinta a la que conocía, la cuál era más débil, pero eficaz contra usuarios no relacionados a ese elemento, había aprendido a combatir con armas pequeñas cuerpo a cuerpo, junto al florete. No podía depender de sus amigos todo el tiempo.

Yui esbozó una sonrisa, a la vez que el viento mecía los mechones superiores de su cabello. Estaba ansiosa de entrar a la tienda de armas y adquirir su propio armamento, si es que aún se encontraban allí. ¡Había demasiada gente!

Soltando una ligera risa, se levantó, respirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, alzando un poco sus antebrazos. Si aún debía esperar, no se quedaría quieta el resto del tiempo. La hylian comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes al aire, con destreza, centrándose en calentar los ataques que le enseñaron de pequeña, recientemente había vuelto a practicarlos, ya que anteriormente la magia habia consumido la mayoría de sus horas. Siguió practicando diversos puñetazos, junto a varias patadas, al ser muy flexible se le facilitaba ejecutarlas, sobretodo gracias a la falda de su sayo, que se dividía al inicio de sus piernas, dejando a la vista el final de su camisa roja. Extrañaba cuando solo le preocupaba ser más fuerte… aunque ya no le preocupaba mucho llegar a ese límite.

La joven estaba tan centrada en sus movimientos, que no había notado que dos figuras la observaban desde el costado de el techo de una de las casas. Estos tenían unos trajes de cuerpo completo azules, junto a unos protectores negros, y una máscara blanca que ocultaba sus rostros, con el símbolo de un ojo sangrante, azul.

-¿Qué se supone que está esperando? ¡Ha estado allí por una hora!- se quejó uno de ellos, dándole un leve golpe a la cerámica del tejado. Este se diferenciaba por poseer su pelo castaño amarrado, formando una pequeña cola.

-mmm…- pensó su compañero, con una mano en su mentón. A diferencia del castaño, este tenía el pelo azul, corto -Es posible que esté esperando a un chico, a esa edad es normal que quieran salir con ella, osea, solo mírala- la señaló, a la vez que la observaban, centrándose en sus piernas, las cuáles seguían encadenando patadas, provocando que su falda se meciera.

-Tanto potencial, desperdiciado por unas fachas que dejan todo a la imaginación… si por lo menos algo se viera sería mas normal.

-¿Qué parte de eso es normal? De ser así, sería estupida, pues dejaría puntos críticos descubiertos- le insistió el peli azul, mirándolo con molestia. Quizás su compañero fantaseaba demasiado.

-Cómo sea, ¿no deberíamos ir por ella ya?

-Hay que esperar, aunque sea un pueblo pequeño, la seguridad es un gran obstáculo…

Yui siguió entrenando por varios minutos, terminando con unos estiramientos, sentía que ya había esperado demasiado, pues hace ya un rato que la tienda de armas dejó de tener tanta multitud en fila. Tras dar un fuerte suspiro, y esbozar una sonrisa, se dirigió al mencionado sitio, estaba emocionada de conseguir su armamento.

Los fizgonez la siguieron con la mirada, moviéndose hasta las sombras tras verla entrar a la tienda, no querían perderla de vista, aunque era complicado mantener el sigilo en esa estructura, se arriesgarian a continuar.

El interior de la tienda era una sala rectangular horizontal, con varios tipos de armas en las vitrinas, colocadas de diversas maneras llamativas, asombrando a la hylian, quién caminaba frente a estos estantes, con curiosidad -Hmmm…- pensó la peli negra, con una mano en su mentón. Había llegado a la sección del armamento de corta distancia.

Entre estos se encontraban: cuchillos de combates, dagas, kunais, zimitarras, y bumerangs de lizalfos de dos hélices. Una gota de sudor se formó en la frente de la joven, indecisa en cuál debería escoger, descartando el bumerang y el kunai, por supuesto, estos nunca le habían llamado la atención.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando qué sería ideal para ella, tomando en cuenta que usaría un florete como arma principal, la daga sería la mejor opción, al ser más ligera e igual de letal que el cuchillo, además, podría llevarlo escondido en sus mallas, gracias a la falda. Sin dudarlo, optó por este.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, buscando la sección de los floretes, sin éxito, al parecer allí no los vendían. Yui dió un leve suspiro, no le quedaba otra opción que preguntar dónde conseguir algún florete, aunque tuviera que esperar varios días de envio para recibirlo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La joven miró sobre su hombro derecho, era un empleado del lugar, un poco más grande que ella -¡Buenas!- exclamó sin querer, sorprendiendo un poco al joven, avergonzandose -¡Lo siento! Pues, quería comprar un florete, pero parece que no los tienen- finalizó, rascándose la nuca, soltando una pequeña risa.

El empleado rió al ver sus expresión, antes de responder-¿Florete, dices? Creo solo nos queda un ejemplar en el cobertizo, pensé que nunca lo comprarían. Espera un poco, ¿si? Iré por el.

La joven asintió, sonriendo, puede que no necesitaría esperar un largo tiempo después de todo…

* * *

-¡Oh sí, esto es una preciosidad!- gritó un hombre mayor, expresando su alegría, observando el retrato que sujetaba, el cuál contenía un dibujo dentro de este.

-Viejo, no hacía falta que gritaras, ja, ja- le contestó el dibujante, sudando frío por ver esa reacción, era Oswald. Este estaba entregando uno de los dibujos que le habían comisionado unas semanas atrás. Hace tiempo que inició este tipo de trabajo, aprovechando su pasión por el dibujo.

El mayor negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su alegría -Lo digo en serio, este dibujo es comparable a otras obras más costosas, tienes un don, chico- le comentó, aún observando fascinado su compra. El dibujo era un retrato de una mujer de cabello largo azul, portando un hermoso vestido blanco, cantando de pie sobre una laguna, en un bosque durante la oscuridad de la noche. Oswald la llamó "La cantante del agua" no recordaba con exactitud de dónde escuchó ese nombre, pero la imagen de la peli azul le era sencilla de mantener en su mente.

-Oh, vamos. Usted solo me solicitó que yo dibujara una mujer al azar, pero si dice eso, valió la pena el esfuerzo- respondió el peli negro, orgulloso de su propia creación -Bueno, tengo que irme, hoy es un día importante- dijo mientras guardaba la rupia que recibió en su bolsillo, era roja.

-De acuerdo, nuevamente gracias, quizás te compre otro más adelante, chico- se despidió el mayor, ingresando a su casa, dejando sólo al peli negro, quién suspiró de alivio al salir de esa deuda.

-Pensé que no conseguiría terminarlo a tiempo- se dijo así mismo, mirando el camino que dirigía a la academia, este pasaba por varias tiendas, pero no tardaría mucho. Comenzó a caminar hacia allí, acomodando la bufanda gris que portada en su cuello, cuyos lazos bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. No la usaba por el frío, sino por el aprecio que le tenía.

También usaba una camisa azul sin mangas, que dejaban sus brazos al descubierto; con unos pliegues que medio sobresalian en su cintura, un pantalon negro sujetado por un cinturón gris, y unas botas marrones. Tanto Link como Migue le insistieron que esas fachas le quedaban a la perfección, por ese motivo prefirió usarlos ese días, ya que tenían la libertad de usar la ropa que prefirieran para esa prueba.

-Espero tengan ese alabarda- comentó, cruzando los brazos -Si los tres tenemos permitido usar el arma principal que deseemos, esa sería mi principal opción.

Siguió con su debate interno, sin ninguna conclusión, hasta que se detuvo en medio del camino, mirando la tienda de armas desde su posición, sosprendiéndose al ver quién estaba allí en la entrada, con un arma envainada entre sus brazos, mirando a sus lados.

-¿Yui? Vaya, ¿qué estará haciendo allí?

Oswald intentó acercarse a ella, pero un extraño ruido captó su atención, dirigiendo su mirada al origen de este, notando que habían dos extrañas personas en el techo de la casa que tenía a su derecha, el sonido pudo haber sido la cerámica.

-¡Idiota, ten más cuidado!- le susurró a su compañero el peli azul, viendo como este saltaba a la azotea de la residencia de alfrente.

-¡Callate y ven para acá!

Oswald obviamente no los escuchó, pero supo al instante que estos no lo vieron a él -Sospechoso…- los siguió, tratando de no perderlos de vista, ¿qué hacian unos ninjas allí?

Mientras tanto en la tienda de armas, Yui estaba frente a la entrada pensativa, mirando su nueva arma, el último florete que quedaba en Oval. Sentía muchas ganas de usarlo por primera vez, pero ¿en dónde? Dirigió su vista a la derecha, parte del bosque Oval era visible, aquél lugar estaba aislado de las personas, parecía el sitio perfecto para probar su nueva adquisición.

La hylian sonrió, decidida a probar el florete, iniciando su camino hacía el bosque, solo debía seguir en línea recta por unos minutos, no tardaría nada en llegar. La gente a su alrededor formaba una pequeña multitud, no era ningún problema atravesarla.

Oswald mantenía su distancia de Yui, al descubrir que aquéllos sujetos la seguían, preocupándolo. No podía hacer nada contra ellos aún, corría el riesgo de involucrar a los inocentes si peleaba contra estos de inmediato, era mejor esperar el momento adecuado sin perderlos de vista.

- _Si subo, puede que me detecten. Si Yui me descubre, ellos me verán, diosas ¿qué debería hacer?_ \- pensó manteniendo el ritmo, esquivando con destreza a la poca multitud. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, sería un error dejarlos escapar. Tras optar por centrarse en el camino, sintió por unos pocos segundos una ráfaga de viento pasando por su derecha, expresando sorpresa al ver por determinados momentos la espalda de la responsable, una chica castaña, usando un conjunto de ropa negra, su largo cabello se mecia por su veloz movimiento, mostrando por un instante sus puntiagudas orejas, lo que mas sorprendió a Oswald.

Ella siguió de largo como si de un rayo se tratara, subiendo el edificio y siguiendo a los misteriosos sujetos. El joven desconocía las intenciones de esta, decidiendo perseguirla también, ¿por qué perseguían a Yui?

Tras adentrarse en el bosque y alejarse lo menos posible del pueblo, Yui se detuvo en medio del lugar, mirando sobre su hombro, aún era visible el aro por dónde entró. Observó por unos momentos su nueva arma, envainada en un protector carmesí, sólo el mango estaba descubierto, era color plateado.

-Bien, debo prepararme rápido…- dejó el arma en el suelo por unos momentos, quitándose el cinturón, para luego enganchar el mencionado objeto en el costado izquierdo de este, y volverselo a poner. Para Yui así sería más sencillo de transportar y blandir -¿Qué opinará Link? Hace tiempo que no portaba un arma conmigo- se preguntó entre risas, antes de concentrarse, fijó su mirada a los pequeños árboles que estaban frente a ella, y finalmente, desenvainó su nuevo florete.

La hoja de este era totalmente plateada, de un tamaño que se aproximaba a las piernas de la hylian, y algo ligero. A diferencia de las espadas, el daño que este causaba era menor, en cambio, era más sencillo de utilizar. A Yui le parecía perfecto, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a usarlo.

Instantáneamente, expresando seriedad, se abalanzó contra uno de los pequeños árboles, dando una estocada, cortándolo un poco, fue un ataque preciso. Pero no se detuvo allí, continuó dando una serie de diferentes cortes contra su objetivo, centrándose en la "herida" de este, hasta que finalmente, con una patada, tumbó el cuerpo del árbol al suelo.

La joven suspiró, mirando su arma con emoción, era más potente de lo que pensó en un primer momento, ¿qué tanto aumentatia si llo mezclaba con su magia? No podía esperar a intentarlo.

-Bien, es hora de…-se calló al escuchar unos misteriosos pasos al sur de dónde ella se encontraba, mirando sobre su hombro, confundida -¿Alguien me siguió hasta aquí? ¡Pero si no detecté a nadie!- se dijo así misma, en pocisión de batalla, preparando tanto su florete como su mano libre. Sea quién sea, no tendría buenas intenciones, sino no se ocultaría, lo habría detectado mucho antes.

Yui cerró los ojos, endureciendo el entrecejo, centrándose en escuchar su alrededor, gracias a sus orejas, su sentido auditivo podía volverse más sensible, aumentando su rango hasta el punto de detectar la respiración de un ser vivo a veinte metros de distancia si quería, Link fue quién le ayudó a dominarlo, en momentos como este, le agradecía profundamente.

El silencio del lugar solo era interrumpido por los árboles meciéndose, así como el paso de algunos animales, ningún ruido extraño -¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?- siguió buscando a su alrededor, sudando frío, apretando los párpados de sus ojos, no sentía nervios, pero temía que se tratara de algún monstruo indetectable, estaría perdida de ser así. La hylian abrió los ojos repentinamente, alzando su mano izquierda a su derecha, invocando un escudo, a la vez que este repelía un corte vertical, viendo a su asechador por primera vez, un joven de pelo azul, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver el símbolo sheikah de color azul en la máscara de este.

El Sheikah azul saltó hacia atrás, observando a la joven, preparando su próximo ataque, utilizaba una zimizarra, cuya hoja parecía formar una rafaga de viento. Yui hizo lo mismo, dando unos pasos a la izquierda, apuntando al enemigo con su florete, esperando su próximo movimiento.

- _Que raro, siento una extraña energía sobre él, y no es un hechicero, ¿quién es este sujeto?_

Sin esperar un segundo más, el susodicho se lanzó contra la hylian, atacando con un corte vertical, el cuál esta repelió con su arma, contratacando con una estocada, hiriéndole en la cintura. El sheikah respingó al sentir aquello, intentando acertar otro movimiento, pero ella lo esquivó al último instante, dando una voltereta hacia atras.

Tras eso, la pelinegra atacó con una serie de diversas estocadas, lanzando un grito, no podía dejarse ganar, no de esta manera desprevenida. El rufian consiguió esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, manteniendo su desconocida mirada sobre ella, riendo mordazmente, ¿acaso sólo jugaba con ella?

-Apenas puedes contra mi, ¡mejor ríndete!- insinuó el sheikah de cabello azul, confiado de sus próximas palabras -en cualquier momento mi compañero vendrá, ¡estás acabada!- finalizó, riendo al ver la cara de su atacante, una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa, le parecía memorable.

-No, no terminará así- siguió con sus erráticos ataques, el rufian conseguía esquivar la mayoría, los pocos que recibía no parecían hacerle mucho daño, pues soportaba cómo si nada el dolor. Repentinamente, el peli azul usó su zimizarra para repeler el florete, seguido por una patada, golpeando a la hylian en la cintura, lo suficiente para tumbarla en el cesped, no tan lejos de él. Ella gritó al sentir aquello, desplomándose, quedando boca abajo en el suelo.

-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente- se agachó cerca de ella, colocando el filo de su arma a pocos centímetros de la joven. Esta lo sintió, apretando los puños, ¡tenía que pensar en algo rápido! Por otra parte, el sheikah miró a su alrededor, esperando a su compañero -¿Eh? ¿Dónde está ese inútil?

Yui abrió los ojos, sujetando su florete con firmeza y colocando el dorso de su mano libre en su espalda, abriendo su palma, sólo tenía que esperar el momento apropiado…

* * *

El Sheikah pelinegro seguía a su compañero a cierta distancia, sujetando el mango de arma, ambos corrían entre los árboles atento a los movimientos e indicaciones del peli azul - _Espero que la recompenza valga la pena._

Sin embargo, al estar atento a sus pensamientos, una figura que se había abalanzado hacía él desde la derecha, lo sujetó con firmeza, llevándolo consigo, provocando que ambos cayeran al cesped varios metros lejos de la anterior posición. Los dos estaban frente a frente a cierta distancia entre ellos, tumbados.

El sheikah fue el primero en levantarse, apoyándose de sus brazos, aún en el suelo -¿¡Estás demente!? ¿¡Quién rayos te crees, desconocido!?- gritó enojado, pues esta persona provocó que este perdiera de vista a su compañero, su plan se había arruinado.

El responsible soltó una risa maliciosa, revelando su rostro, tras acomodar los oscuros mechones de su frente, sonriendo con el entrecejo endurecido -Si, estoy loco, lo suficiente para haberlos seguido, je, je- insinuó, colocándose de pie y dando unos pasos hacía atrás.

El rufian hizo lo mismo, notando que su oponente era un poco más joven que él, a la vez que los lazos de la bufanda de este se movían de forma leve, se preguntó si era una clase de ninja también.

Oswald no portaba ningún arma consigo, optando usar sus puños, colocándose en posición de combate, si no tenía cuidado sería derribado fácilmente por el armamento de su oponente. Este último cruzó los brazos, al notar aquello, antes de tomar el mango de su arma, sacarla y enterrarla en el suelo, era una alabarda, la cuál sorprendió al joven peli negro.

-Adelante, ¿no querías detenerme?

-No pensé que pelearíamos en las mismas condiciones, aunque eso me facilita las cosas.

Oswald corrió hacía el Sheikah, preparando sus golpes, este por su parte hizo lo mismo. El joven intentó golpearle con un derechazo hacia la cara que el ninja esquivó al último momento, contratacando de la misma manera apuntando a las costillas, el joven al percatarse de eso lo bloqueó con su muñeca.

Oswald rodó a su izquierda aprovechando el momento, dándole una patada en la cintura, empujándolo un poco hacía adelante. El ninja, enojado, saltó hasta el árbol, impulsáldonse con el tronco de este a la vez que preparaba un puñetazo, el cuál le daría directo en la cara. El joven, endureciendo su mirada, saltó al instante, provocando que su rival impactara contra el suelo, mientras él caía a unos metros para consecutivamente ir hacia su enemigo y darle un izquierdazo en el pecho.

Dando un fuerte grito, el sheikah se lanzó hacía el joven de igual manera, provocando que ambos conectaran sus ataques, seguidos de otros erráticos que chocaban entre sí, estaban igualados, en las mismas condiciones, ninguno de los dos pensaba perder, Oswald no dejaría que este tipo se saliera con la suya.

De pronto, el rufian se agachó para embestir con su cabeza la cintura del joven, el cuál había prevenido dicho movimiento, respondiendo con un rodillazo, tumbando a su oponente a la izquierda, quitándole la máscara en el proceso.

-Vaya, ¿eres más debil desarmado? Tus movimientos eran bastantes predecibles. Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido antes…- insinuó Oswald, acomodando su bufanda, acercándose a su enemigo, no estaba seguro de haberlo derrotado.

El susodicho se levantó, aún con las manos en el suelo, ocultando su rostro. El joven miró la máscara, sospechando del símbolo del ojo lagrimeando, exactamente igual al de los sheikah, sólo que de color azul, ¿una facción malvada? Pensó Oswald, pero quería asegurarse.

-¿A qué tipo de clan sheikah perteneces?- preguntó, acercándose cuidadosamente.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no me quitaba la máscara…- respondió, evadiendo la pregunta, parecía estar acariciando su propio rostro -había olvidado por qué no tenía permitido hacerlo…

Oswald frunció el seño, mirando de reojo el alabarda, estaba a pocos metros de él, podía tomarla y acabar de una vez con el rufian si llegara a ser necesario, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué de dónde vengo, dices?- dijo el mayor poniéndose de rodillas, sin mirar al joven -más o menos, de un lugar ubicado en Akkala, una región que se encuentra al noreste de Zyrak.

-¿Akkala, eh?- aquél lugar se encontraba bastante lejos de Oval, ir a pie tomaría bastantes semanas de viaje, incluso a caballo, este sujeto ya debería tener bastante tiempo en Oval -¿qué planeaban hacer con la hylian?

El sujeto soltó una leve risa, negando con su cabeza, poniéndose finalmente de pie -Digamos…- lentamente, comenzó a girar su cabeza hacía un lado -que hay secretos…- miró a Oswald de reojo. Este abrió los ojos al verle la cara, sorprendido, dando un paso hacía atrás -¡que no deberían ser revelados!- se volteó completamente, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Oswald sudó frío, respingando ante lo que veía, no lo podía creer. El ninja no tenía ojos, pero esto no parecía impedir su visión, pues este con solo ver al joven supo su edad; también expresaba una sonrisa pertubadora, a la vez que soltaba una maliciosa risa, notando que se comunicaba por telepatía. ¡¿Quién rayos es esta… cosa?!

Dicha cosa, estaba preparando su próximo ataque, apretando su puño derecho, el cuál parecía emitir una especie de flama purpura, ¿magia negra? Probablemente no viviría para saberlo. El joven estaba por saltar hacía la alabarda, sin embargo, el sonido de una flecha cortando el aire le paralizó, viendo por pocos segundos dicho objeto pasando sobre su hombro izquierdo, hasta enterrarse profundamente entre los ojos del sujeto deforme, haciendo que este gritara de dolor, de forma insoportable.

Recuperando su compostura, Oswald saltó hacía el alabarda, tomándola de la forma más rápida posible, y regresando inmediatamente al ninja, haciendo un ataque horizontal, contándole la cabeza a la mitad, entre la nariz. La parte superior estaba cayendo lentamente al suelo, desapareciendo, por otra parte, el resto del cuerpo permaneció temblando de pie, murmurando unas palabras que el pelinegro consiguió escuchar.

-Qué la pereza, los atormente… algún día…

Y finalmente, el sujeto desapareció, volviéndose cenizas. ¿Que habrá querido decir con esas últimas palabras? El joven no lo sabía, pero de cierta forma, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Oswald jadeó, mirando los restos de las cenizas disolverse en el aire, confuso, pero ya no podía hacer nada por él. Miró el alabarda que sujetaba, tenía un diseño curioso gris, con un filo no muy grande pero letal. Su dueño ya había "muerto", no le parecía mal quedárselo, tendría que comprarle algún protector.

Tras eso, el joven pelinegro se volteó, encontrándose con la usuaria del proyectil que le permitió acabar con el sheikah azulado. Esta usaba un traje de la mencionada raza color negro, que dejaba al descubierto los costados de su estómago. Una curiosa bufanda gris que le cubría parte del cuello hasta el centro del busto, tenía el símbolo de la raza en color rojo. También unas mayas negras sujetadas por un cinturón plateado, con dos kunais a los lados; y unas sandalias que solo le cubrían los tobillos, dejando el resto de sus pies visibles.

Oswald no evitó pensar en su amigo hylian al ver eso, tendría que decírcelo, ¿o quizás retratarlo?.

No podía saber su identidad, su rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara similar a la que portaban los rufianes, sólo que el símbolo era rojo. Sin embargo, su largo cabello que combinaba el rubio y el castaño era visible, y lo que más llamó la atención de Oswald, sus orejas puntiagudas, similares a las de Yui.

Obviamente ella no era Yui, esta joven era un poco más bajita.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, esperando que el contrario iniciara la conversación. Las bufandas de los dos se movían con el repentino viento, sólo ambientando mas el momento.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó seria. Su tono de voz era suave, un poco más que el de la hylian pelinegra.

-Sí…- dijo cruzando los brazos, suspirando -me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que fuese este tipo de rival… Así que gracias- le sonrió, levantando el pulgar. Ya no sospechaba de ella, después de todo, era del mismo clan que Yui.

-Era bastante sencillo de derrotar, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso, querías lucirte?

-Más bien sorprenderte, pero bueno, ya sabía que no tenías malas intenciones.

Ella soltó una leve risa, para luego suspirar y señalarle a su izquierda -Aún queda uno, ella podría estar enfrentándolo en este momento, ¿entiendes?- le volvió a dirigir la mirada, era difícil saber su expresión con la máscara.

-Yo me encargo, no te preocupes- le indicó, levantando un brazo y caminando hacía allá. La sheikah le observó, asintiendo, antes de irse por el camino contrario -¡Oye, Chica misteriosa!- Oswald le llamó, esta le miró sobre el hombro -Deberías cortarte el cabello, así te sería mas sencillo correr a esa velocidad.

-¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas que acabas de conocer?- le preguntó ella con sarcasmo, sudando frío.

-Te lo responderé en otra ocasión- le dijo antes de irse corriendo por su lado. La joven castaña suspiró, adentrándose en las sombras del bosque, por el momento, su labor había terminado…

* * *

-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente.

Yui sintió cómo su enemigo se acercaba hasta ella, apuntándole con el filo de su arma

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está ese inútil

Sin perder su oportunidad, y colocar su mano sobre su propia espalda, Yui lanzó un enorme halo de luz sobre su rival, haciendo que este retrocediera cegado, cayendo de espaldas. La joven giró sobre el suelo hacia la derecha, hasta llegar a un árbol y levantarse de un simple salto, observando al rufian, a la vez que volvía a preparar su florete.

- _Entonces hay otro…_ \- pensó la hylian, mirando a su alrededor por unos instantes de reojo, atenta a su actual objetivo, pues su anterior movimiento solo era defensivo. El sheikah se colocó de pié, sujetando su máscara, parecía adolorido, ¿por qué será?

-Vaya, vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no recibía este tipo de daño, mi máscara quedó inútil…- comentó el rufian, tapando la parte rota de su careta con la palma de su mano. La joven frunció el entrecejo, había utilizado gran parte de su energía en ese hechizo, descartándole la posibilidad de reutilizarlo, sólo dependía de sus habilidades y conjuros básicos.

Aún así, Yui decidió continuar, rendirse no era una opción, tenía la obligación de acabar con ellos, después de todo, era por su culpa que estos estuvieran en Oval, el símbolo azul lo desvelaba. El peli azul se quitó la máscara, soltandose el pelo en el proceso, haciendo que varios flecos le cubrieran la parte superior del rostro, dejando visible una sonrisa perturbadora.

La hylian no se inmutó, sujetando su arma con firmeza y corriendo hasta él, preparando su ataque. Su rival río mordazmente, duplicando su zimizarra, sosteniendo una en cada mano, formando una equis con estas, tenía pensado repeler aquél repentino movimiento. Sin embargo, ella desapareció del campo de visión del rufian, impactándose, manteniendo el filo de sus zimizarras juntas.

De forma casi instantánea, ella reapareció al frente de él, sorprendiéndolo, sin que pudiera evitar el roce del florete que le dió en la cintura. El rufian sonrió, viendo su oportunidad, hizo un corte extendiendo los brazos hacia afuera. La pelinegra reaccionó al último momento, dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas, aunque el rival consiguió lastimarle la mejilla izquierda, provocando que esta lanzara un leve grito.

No había sido un roce leve, tampoco uno mortal, ¡esto no es nada! Pensó la joven, quién tras caer de espalda volvió a levantarse impactando sus piernas contra el sheikah, en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Sin deseos de perder, comenzó a atacarle con una serie de cortes y estocadas seguidas, las suficientes, tan rápido cómo podía. Le era difícil saber qué tanto conseguía lastimarlo, al no poder detectar con facilidad su energía… era obvio que no se trataba de un ser vivo, debía acabar con el cuanto antes.

-Adelante, hazlo si te atreves- dijo el sujeto peli azul, sujetando la hoja del florete con ambas manos, hablando por telepatía. Ella sabía que estaba jugando, ya que no podía mover su arma mientras este la sujetara así, parecían manos de piedra. El rufian rió, estaría pensando que ya tenía el combate ganado.

Pero Yui no lo permitiría, esbozado una sonrisa maliciosa -Entonces terminaré rápido- insinuó antes de comenzar a murmurar unas palabras, las cuáles hicieron iluminar la hoja del florete con una luz similar a la del hechizo que utilizó para liberarse, provocando que el peli azul gritara de dolor, soltando el arma, dando unos pasos atrás para luego caer sentado en la grama, jadeando, sin sentir sus brazos.

-¡Maldita, me engañaste! ¡¿Tenías todo este poder desde el principio?!- reclamó vociferando, intentando levantarse, para ser solo una luz, era muy poderosa.

-No pensé que me obligarías a utilizarlo, aunque tampoco es la gran cosa- respondió acercándose, seria, su florete seguía brillando, pues no gastaba tanta energía a comparación al otro movimiento -¿cómo me encontraste?

El sujeto seguía con los brazos inmovilizados, tras retractarse de seguir intentando zafarse -Nuestro jefe, solo sintió una extraña energía aquí, una bastante errática, supuso que la responsable sería algún Sheikah común- explicó con sinseridad, de todos modos estaba acabado.

Yui entrecerró los ojos, la única energía que encajaba con dicha descripción era aquella "maldición" que tantos problemas le causaba a su compañero, de ser así, probablemente los Sheikahs azules no serían los únicos en su búsqueda al emitir ciertas ondas singulares y curiosas. Esperaba .

-Bueno, más bien detectó dos… jovencitas prodigio.

Los pensamientos de las joven se detuvieron al escuchar aquellas palabras, pasmada, mirando con extrema confusión y nervios al azulado, quién soltó una ligera risa, ¿acaso él sabía que ella reaccionaría así?

-¡Yui!

El silencio fue interrumpido por una tercera voz, la cuál sonaba bastante agitada. La susodicha lo miró, se trataba de Oswald. Este jadeaba mientras los observaba, armado con un curioso alabarda, llamando la atención del azulado, cuya reacción transmitía tanto su sorpresa, como su enojo.

-Esa arma, ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!

Oswald le miró desafiante, extendiendo su nuevo alabarda para que el rufian lo viera mejor, quería dejarle claro que no estaba bromeando. El sheikah azulado se petrificó, no lo podía creer, aquél desconocido derrotó a su compañero, el único con quién se igualaba en habilidades. Ahora sí no tenía oportunidades de ganar, había fracasado.

-Tranquilo, Oswald, estoy bien- le dijo la pelinegra, antes de volver a dirigirse a su derrotado rival -¿Por qué tu líder desea apoderarse de ese poder? Ni siquiera yo sé lo qué es.

Él solo rió, encogiéndose de hombros, desconcertando a la hylian, ya fuera verdad o mentira, no parecía dispuesto a contestar más preguntas, ya no le importaba su vida. Yui bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo, acercándose al azulado, tenía que eliminarlo de una vez. Levantó su florete, aumentando la intensidad de la luz que le agregó, apretando el mango.

Oswald se sorprendió al ver el arma, un florete bastante inusual, cuya apariencia llamó su atención, el color de este combinaba con el traje que su portadora usaba, además de que esta parecía haberlo dominado, sin duda alguna, podría ser el arma predilecta de la joven.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Yui atacó con fuerza al Sheikah, cortando su torso a la mitad, aún cabizbaja, apretando los dientes.

-¿No es… tu primera vez matando… verdad?- preguntó por última vez el rufian, comenzando a desaparecer. ella por su parte, no respondió, haciendo que este sonría -que la pereza… los atormente… algún día…

Y finalmente, se desvaneció con el viento.

Oswald la miró sin decir nada, bastante dudoso, aunque no quería que ella recordara algún mal recuerdo, ¿qué haría Link en este momento? ¿La consolaría? ¿Se mantendría callado en la distancia? Puede que fuera bastante pronto para saberlo.

La joven suspiró, mirando a su compañero, su mirada reflejaba serenidad, la que siempre expresaba en casi todo momento -Luego les explicaré todo, a los tres- se limitó a confesar, bajando la mirada, no sabía que más decir, al ser un tema complicado para esta.

El joven asintió, rascándose la nuca, serio, mientras guardaba su arma en su cinturón, antes de cruzar ambos brazos -De acuerdo, a diferencia de aquél entonces, entiendo que esto es delicado para ti, solo asegurate de contarnos antes de que te arrepientas, sobretodo a Link- le indicó, notando cómo desviaba la mirada tras mencionar ese nombre.

Si tener que lidiar con los problemas existenciales de Link no le parecía suficiente, también debía estar atento a los líos que Yui se formaba a sí misma respecto a sus sentimientos. Sí, tanto él como Migue se habían dado cuenta, vaya par querían emparejar…

-Deberíamos volver, tu prueba comienza en unas dos horas- recordó Yui, iniciando su pasos hacía el pueblo, seguido del pelinegro, quién soltó una ligera risa, se le había olvidado por un momento.

-¿Nos estarás apoyando, verdad?

-Digamos que si- respondió soltando una ligera risa que confundió a Oswald, quién decidió no preguntar más. Link tenía razón, era difícil entender que pasaba por la mente de la hylian, pero así los tres la aceptaban.

Desde uno de los árboles, encima de una rama, una figura femenina los observaba, aún portando la máscara. Había observado todo el combate, por si su intervención hubiera sido necesaria, pero no fue el caso.

La sheikah cruzó los brazos, bajando un poco su careta, dejando a la vista sus ojos azules, algo claros -Me alegra que todo esté bien, pero enserio… no tenías que contenerte en ese estado…- dijo mirando a la hylian, suspirando. Luego dirigió su mirada al joven, notando que la observaba de reojo, sonriendo, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se sobresaltó de forma leve, desviando la mirada. ¿Qué tan perceptivo era ese sujeto para descubrirla? ¡Y dos veces! No creía poder descansar bien hasta descubrirlo, en cierto modo le molestaba. Agarró uno de los mechones de su rubio castaño cabello, recordando las últimas palabras de este, quizás un corte no le vendría mal, le sería de bastante utilidad.

* * *

 _Cierta noche, una llovizna cubrío con sus nubes los alrededores de la academia. Ya era casi de noche, por la hora, sin embargo por aquél mar de nubes era imposible confirmarlo. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus recámaras tras un largo día de entrenamiento._

 _Las ubicaciones exteriores del edificio estaban vacíos, siendo sólo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia lo que rellenaba el ambiente, excepto por otro que resonaba en ciertas ocasiones…_

 _Golpes, no uno, sino varios, los únicos audibles en ese momento, que sólo aquellos quienes estuvieran afuera lograrían escuchar; provenientes del campo de entrenamiento._

 _Link estaba allí, bajo la lluvia, con una espada de madera en su mano izquierda, apretando el mango, a la vez que observaba a su objetivo de practica: un simple muñeco cubierto de protectores. El hylian no portaba su uniforme, en su lugar usaba una camisa verde con el logo de la región Oval en el centro, unas mallas color crema, y botas marrones. Él las consideraba, sus prendas de la suerte._

 _Al hylian no parecía importarle el mal tiempo, seguía allí parado pensando su siguiente movimiento. No quería desviar sus pensamientos, sólo centrarse en su entrenamiento._

 _Tras dar una respiración profunda, Link se lanzó hacía su objetivo, atacando con una serie de movimientos ligeros, pero bastante rapidos, centrándose en los puntos vitales, deseando aumentar el daño._

" _Pierdes bastante tiempo queriendo aumentar la fuerza de tus golpes, por eso aveces te vuelves muy lento. De nada sirve aumentar el pulso de tus brazos si vas a terminar agotando tu energía sin dar un sólo rasguño"_

 _Link chasqueó la lengua al recordar aquellas palabras de su mentor, las comprendía perfectamente. Sin embargo, por mas que intentó aumentar su velocidad, a la vez que disminuía su potencia, no conseguía el resultado que deseaba._

 _Dante se refería a que consiguiera un equilibrio entre ambos estilos de combate, e intentar dominarlo lo mejor que pudiera. De esa forma Link podría ser tan fuerte cómo su maestro._

 _Luego de varios espadazos, Link se detuvo dando una voltedeta hacía atrás, cayendo sobre el mismo lugar que estuvo hace unos momentos. Sentía cómo el ritmo de su respiración aumentaba, aún lejos de siquiera perder la mitad de su resistencia, gracias a tantos años de entrenamiento. Por otro lado, debido a la lluvia, no podía saber con certeza si estaba sudando, pero no le importaba, quería seguir concentradose en su objetivo._

 _-Debo, superarte- susurró el hylian, cerrando los ojos, sujetando su arma con ambas manos -sólo así, podré seguir mi camino de ser mas fuerte._

 _¿Por qué quería ser mas fuerte? Link seguía sin saberlo, sólo lo sentía, cómo si fuera una necesidad de total importancia para su futuro. Sí, ya tenía de objetivo volverse un aventurero junto a sus amigos, ¿pero era necesario ser mas fuerte para conseguirlo? No, no para el hylian, su interior le decía que sólo lo necesitaba…_

 _-"Si de verdad quieres hacerlo, voy ha apoyarte hasta que lo consigas, ¡sé que lo lograrás!"_

 _-Oswald…_

 _-"Es normal querer ser bueno en algo, si tu deseas ser mas fuerte, ¡sigue adelante hasta que lo consigas"_

 _-Migue…_

 _-"Es un deseo que proviene desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón, un deseo de querer mejorar, una propuesta de tu propia alma. Lo sé, porqué también lo sentí…"_

 _-Yui…_

 _Las palabras de sus amigos sólo acrecentaron mas ese deseo, motivandolo a seguir, cómo si estos fueran el motivo para conseguirlo._

 _Link sonrió, la respuesta era simple, tanto que se le dificultó por pensarlo demasiado._

 _Decidido a seguir, miró nuevamente al muñeco, extendiendo su arma con la mano izquierda, antes de seguir con su entrenamiento, estaba lejos de acabar esa noche…_

* * *

El sonido de dos metales chocando entre sí resonó por todo el campo, dónde dos figuras se encontraban en medio de un duelo, uno de espadas. Dante los observaba a cierta distancia, atento a sus movimientos, ya que esta podría ser la última vez que instruía a su discípulo. Los peleadores se separaron dando un salto hacia atrás después de varios choques, mirándose con determinación, con sus armas preparadas.

Por un lado, estaba Migue, jadeando levemente, sin borrar su sonrisa. La espada no era su fuerte, era consiente de eso, pero la necesitaba para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía depender siempre de las distancias.

Del otro lado, se encontraba Link, intacto, mirando a su compañero inexpresivamente. Había mejorado tanto con su arma, que usuarios como su castaño compañero ya no le suponían un gran problema, no le molestaba entrenar con él, de todas maneras este debía seguir practicando

Durante la pelea había estado recordando cierto día que precticaba bajo la lluvia, en ese mismo lugar. De alguna forma no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas concluciones que pasaron por su mente aquella noche. Ya no tenía dudas de cuál era motivo para volverse mas fuerte, proteger a sus amigos, quienes habían cuidado de él todo este tiempo, es razón suficiente para seguir adelante.

Ambos volvieron a chocar las armas entre sí...

Dante los observaba desde una posición algo alejada. Apesar de que la pelea había iniciado hace bastante rato, él seguia sin imutarse, a la vez que centró su atención en los movimientos y posibles errores de los jovenes. Por dentro estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que ambos mejoraron.

Pero ya hace rato que la pelea sobrepasó la duración acordada.

-¡Suficiente por hoy!- exclamó el profesor pelirrojo, acercándose a los dos. Ambos alumnos hicieron lo mismo, envainando sus armas de práctica por última vez, ahora les tocaba seleccionar una de verdad para la prueba.

Los tres se sentaron en unas bancas cercanas a uno de los edificios, mirando a los demás miembros de la acedemia en sus respectivos entrenamientos físicos, que variaban dependiendo del nivel y la clase deseada. Link y Migue no evitaron sentir nostalgia al ver la escena, habían pasado por tanto, no podían creer que ya iniciaría su última prueba, algo que hace tan sólo unos años era un sueño distante.

-Link- le llamó Dante, sin mirarlo. El susodicho le observó, extrañado de el tono que había utilizado, uno calmado -No deberías confiarte de las habilidades de tus adversarios, estos podrían sorprenderte de alguna forma inesperada. Adaptate a cualquier cambio que estos hagan- le indicó, recostando su espalda en la pared.

El hylian asintió, volviendo a observar la escena, sin saber como comportarse frente a él ahora que conocía su secreto. Migue lo notó, al sentir el incómodo silencio.

-¡Lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes, ya superenlo!- les exclamó con la cabeza recostada sobre sus manos, odiaba sentir ese tipo de presiones sin saber el motivo, le parecía irritante.

Dante rió de forma leve –Tranquilos, chicos, no estoy enojado. Solamente recordaba el pasado…- aclaró, antes de mirar a su discípulo, quién seguía con la mirada perdida -Tu padre también hacía esa expresión al sentirse así, Link.

-¿Eh?- contestó el hylian, sorprendido de aquella revelación, mirando su maestro -¿Tanto me parezco a él?- preguntó cruzando los brazos, algo interesado.

-Aunque no lo recuerdes, sigues siendo su estúpida semilla ganadora. Eso basta para que tu rostro me recuerde a él.

Link se impactó al escuchar eso, a la vez que sentía un flechazo invisible que tenía escrito la frase: "es bastante obvio, idiota" sobre su pecho, frunciendo el seño -¡Eso ya lo sé¡ ¡Pero nunca lo volví a ver tras mi amnesia! Solo quería saber.

-Eres muy parecido a él cuando tenía tu edad, misma fuerza, misma mentalidad, categoría de arma similar. La única diferencia sería…- le indicó, captando toda su atención nuevamente -tu comportamiento pesimista.

-¡No soy pesimista!

-Claro que sí, pero a la vez, poseés una enorme persistencia, gracias a eso, lograste llegar hasta aquí- le aclaró, recordando todas las actividades y dificultades que el hylian tuvo que pasar por esos años. En especial los momentos que este decaía, para luego criticarse, hasta nuevamente, volver a sujetar la espada e intentar superarse de nuevo.

Link desvío la mirada, queriendo cerrar el tema, no quería admitir que su maestro tenía razón, después de todo ni siquiera él mismo se comprendía. En ciertas ocasiones tenía varias oportunidases para rendirse, pero siempre las terminaba ignorando y seguía adelante, para él nunca era una opción, sin importar que tanto llegaría a sufrir. De cierta forma, comprendía a los masoquistas.

Migue permaneció callado, no entendía del todo la conversación, decidiendo no interrumpir, pues le parecía bastante importante para los dos, después tendría la oportunidad de conversar con su amigo sobre ese tema.

Los padres de Link era una enorme incognita, tanto Oswald cómo Migue habían hecho lo posible por intentar averiguar lo más mínimo posible. Obviamente sin exito, por culpa de aquella creencia hacia los hylians.

Los tres siguieron en silencio por un rato, disfrutando la paz del momento, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Minutos después, Dante vió al último participante ingresando al campo, acompañado por cierta persona. Luego se levanto antes de dirigirse a los otros dos, quienes seguían sentados, a excepción de Link, quién recostaba su cabeza en sus piernas, ocultando su rostro.

-Llegó el amante de las lolis.

-¡¿No pudiste pensar en un apodo mejor?!- le reprochó Oswald, cruzando los brazos. No era la primera vez…

-Yo pienso que es apropiado para ti- agregó Migue con honestidad, aguantando su risa.

-¡Tú, no empieces! ¿olvidaste la cantidad de malentendidos que nacieron gracias a esos apodos?

-¿Empezar qué? ¡Fue Dante el que los creó! Ademas, es tu culpa por amarlas en primer lugar.

-¡Ya callense los dos!- les interrumpió Dante, con un tono serio -están molestando a nuestra invitada.

- _¿invitada?_ \- pensó Link, levantando la mirada, sosprendiendose al notar quién era la sudodicha, Yui, incluso tenía sus propias armas, y vestía su traje Sheikah característico, ¿qué hacía vestida así?

La última vez que el hylian vió a su compañera usando ese traje fue en su prueba de hace algunos meses, aunque por ese tiempo la estuvo evitando, así que no pudo verlo de cerca. En otras palabras, sospechaba que haría algo importante…

Yui movió ambas manos negando aquellas palabras -No, para nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a estas discusiones- aclaró soltando una pequeña risa, sudando frío. Dirigió su mirada al hylian, quién seguía impactado observándola, provocando que la joven le sonriera, saludándolo con su mano derecha, tenía mucho que explicar…

Migue se acercó a ella, colocándose a un lado de Oswald -¿Y por qué estás aquí? Pensaba que solo los que participarían tenían que ser los presentes… ¿y tú de dónde sacaste esto?- terminó por preguntarle a su amigo, señalando el alabarda.

-Pasaron muchas cosas…- respondió, antes de recordar algo y mirar a la hylian -¿Ese Florete, lo solicitó tu maestra?- con todo lo ocurrido hace un rato, se le pasó preguntarle.

-Eh, pues, este…- la joven no sabía qué responder, jugueteando con sus dedos índices. ¿Acaso Dante no les explicó? ¿este se lo habrá pedido cómo si nada?

Link, quién hace unis momentos estuvo pensando en profundidad sobre eso, se levantó de golpe, al pensar una respuesta, con las manos empuñadas -¡Yui! ¡¿Acaso participarás con nosotros en la prueba?!- Preguntó en voz alta, su sorpresa era bastante notable.

-Pues claro que lo hará- aclaró Dante de forma despreocupada. Haciendo que el trío le mirara sorprendido, para luego observar a la joven, quién les asintió encogiéndose de hombros con una gota de sudor en su frente, soltando una pequeña risa.

Link, Oswald, y Migue permanecieron en silencio, estáticos, procesando aquella recién recibida información en sus mentes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

De nuevo, no estaba muerto,sino que por diversas cosas no pude subir este cap hace meses XD al final ni cumplí la meta de llegar hasta el 10 antes de 2018. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que logré subirlo.

Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado.

Bueno, respecto al cap, aquí decidí enfocarme mas en los demas personajes principales, dejando un poco de lado a Link, ya que probllablemente no tenga esa oportunidad de nuevo, por cómo seguirá la historia. En el siguiente me centrare en ek grupo protagonista, ya casi nos acercamos al inicio de la aventura.

Gracias **Egrett Williams** por ser mi beta, y a **Fox** por el comentario.

Espero les haya gustado, y ojala dentro de poco pueda tener el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos


End file.
